Reencontro Casual
by Tre Star
Summary: O que você faria se encontrasse assim sem querer a ultima pessoa que você nunca mais queria ver, e derrepente ela tornasse a ultima que você não consegue esquecer?Pois é...Isso aconteceu com eles.
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1-Virginia Mulher**

Virginia Weasley estava no auge dos seus 26 anos e tinha tudo que qualquer mulher bruxa/trouxa poderia querer.Mas mesmo assim naquela manhã de sábado ela não tinha a mínima vontade de levantar da sua cama e encarar o mundo lá fora.

Já passava das 10 da manhã e Virginia insistia em continuar ali,jogada na cama,mas por sorte ou talvez azar seu telefone "maldita hora que resolvi comprar essa coisa trouxa!" resolveu tocar demasiadamente alto pro seu gosto e humor,então sem nenhuma alternativa ela resolveu atender.

-Alô?

-Gi,é você?

-Quem mais seria,Harry?Ou por acaso você ligou pra outra pessoa e não pra mim? Respondeu irritada

- Ah nossa!Desculpa!Pelo visto você acordou irritada de novo, não é amor?Eu disse que era melhor eu passar essa noite com você... – O homem respondeu maliciosamente do outro lado

"hunf! Por que os homens têm que ser tão cretinos assim a ponto de não perceberem quando suas próprias namoradas estão passando por uma leve depressão?"

- Desculpe Harry,mas qual foi o motivo do seu telefonema?Você me acordou,sabe!E você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto disso... – Ela resolveu responder de uma maneira mais amável que pode

-Ah!É verdade!Bom...Queria saber se você ta afim de sair pra almoçar e depois pegar um cinema,sei lá!Ou então passear naquele parque que você tanto gosta e por fim dar uma passada rápida naquela livraria que tem um café,que você acha?Você sabe,que eu não gosto de ver o meu amor triste...

E ao ouvir isso Gina deu um meio sorriso de vergonha e ficou levemente vermelha,afinal o seu namorado só estava preocupada com ela!E ela ali sendo tão grosseira!

-Claro!Adorei a idéia!Agora são que horas? – e ao ver no relógio que já passava das 10:00h ela se sentiu mais culpada ainda por ser tão grosseira,resolveu soar o mais amável possível.

-Me apanhe ao meio dia,ok amor?E a propósito,desculpe pelo meu mau-humor constante!

-Hum,ok Gina!Eu só quero realmente que você melhore e volte a ser a minha menina sorridente,certo?Até mais!E não esquece que eu Te Amo,ok?

-Também Te Amo Harry!Tchau!

E então finalmente ela resolveu levantar da cama e se arrumar,fez um feitiço simples que tinha aprendido com a sua mãe para arrumar o seu quarto e foi para o banheiro.Abriu a torneira e esperou a banheira se encher,ela não era muito de usar a banheira,usava somente em ocasiões especiais,ou então quando estava realmente precisando relaxar,mas hoje ela tinha resolvido que iria usa-la mesmo se sentindo fisicamente bem.Logo que a banheira se encheu Gina entrou e ao sentir o toque da água morna na sua pele,percebeu que era daquilo mesmo que ela precisava,na verdade ela andava precisando de tantas outras coisas...

Em meio a esse banho relaxante Gina começou a fazer uma reflexão de sua vida.Ela tinha um bom emprego,tinha ótimos amigos,um apartamento legal e um namorado exemplar aos olhos de todos,mas por incrível que pareça não andava se sentindo muito bem ultimamente.

Ta!Seu namoro não era tão bom assim,alias nada é perfeito e desse jeito Harry não era perfeito,ela não era perfeita e o relacionamento deles não era perfeito,e o mais estranho de tudo, é que Gina sempre quis ter Harry do seu lado e agora que conseguira,não achava nada de mágico,encantador ou surreal na sua relação!Talvez porque como ele acabara de dizer Gina não fosse mais uma menina sorridente,talvez porque ela tivesse se transformado em uma mulher madura e esperasse dele atitudes maduras,afinal de contas quem namoraria uma pessoa a mais de 7 anos e simplesmente não demonstrasse desejo de pelo menos se tornar noivo(a)?Bom...Harry não demonstrava!E também o fato dele sempre sendo super-protetor e "pai" dela não ajudava em nada!E por isso ultimamente ela se irritava fácil com ele e fugia,sim!Virginia Weasley fugia de Harry Potter,estranho não?E o que ele dizia quando ela reclamava? "-Ora meu amor não se zangue,eu apenas quero protege-la,faze-la feliz,só isso!"

Se era isso mesmo que ele queria,não estava dando certo!

Depois de muito divagar,Gina resolveu que já era hora de sair dali e se arrumar,afinal de contas "Potter perfeito" já estaria chegando pra busca-la.Abriu seu guarda-roupas e como hoje o dia estava incrivelmente quente pra um dia de outono resolveu colocar uma saia de pregas até a altura do joelho preta e uma blusinha branca com um decote em V que valorizava seu colo,optou por um par de botas plataforma igualmente preta igual sua saia e sua bolsa habitual estilo hippie preta,passou uma maquiagem leve no rosto e assim que terminou ouviu um CRECK no seu quarto.

-Harry!Será que você não poderia aparatar na sala ou então no corredor em frente a porta de entrada e tocar a campainha como todos fazem? Ela disse já um tanto irritada,odiava essa mania dele de entrar no seu quarto sem permissão!

-Nossa!Então agora eu sou como todos pra você?Virginia,por favor!Eu sou seu namorado esqueceu? Ele perguntou em um tom irônico e meio ofendido

-Não,ainda não esqueci disso... ele respondeu emburrada

-E até que pra uma estressadinha a senhorita está bem bonita hoje! Ele falou puxando pra um longo beijo,correspondido por ela friamente

-Eu,hein!É melhor nós irmos andando!Vamos?

-Vamos!

E os dois aparataram em frente a um restaurante modesto e aconchegante em uma das ruas centrais de Londres.

O almoço transcorreu muito agradável e até divertido.Harry podia não se sair muito bem como namorado,mas era uma ótima companhia...

-E então?Para onde a senhorita deseja ir,agora?Perguntou Harry após o maravilhoso almoço

-Humm...Que tal irmos ao parque como você sugeriu e depois tomamos café naquela livraria?Ou melhor...você toma café enquanto eu me perco naquele pedaço de paraíso!- Ela sorriu,e ele não pode deixar de notar que pela primeira vez em semanas os olhos dela voltaram a brilhar como antigamente.

-Você gosta muito de lá,né?Daquela livraria?

-Amo aquele lugar!Agora vamos?

A tarde foi a melhor possível e bem no finzinho dela,depois de muita insistência de Virginia eles finalmente entraram na livraria.

-Não demore muito,ok?Ou então eu sentirei saudade da minha menina.- E assim ele lhe beijou os lábios

-Sim papai,prometo que não me perderei por muito tempo! – Ela sorriu e sumiu em meio aos livros.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2-Reencontro casual**

Ela já estava ali perdida folheando os livros a alguns minutos e estava tão entretida que não percebeu que estava sendo observada e nem por quem estava sendo observada,mas talvez fosse até bom que ela não tivesse notado...

-Ora,ora!Olha só quem eu encontro por aqui!Weasley fêmea,por acaso não está pensando em roubar esse livro pra vende-lo ou troca-lo em troca de um prato de comida,está Weasley?

Virginia nem acreditou que depois de tantos anos,ali,justo ali,um de seus lugares favoritos ela iria reencontrar logo o homem o qual ela mais desprezava no mundo,Draco Malfoy.Ela virou lentamente e o encarou."Nossa!os anos foram muitooooo generosos com o Malfoy,ele já era bonito nos tempos do colégio,mas agora está mais ainda!Meu Deus Virginia!Você só pode estar ficando louca!Draco Malfoy bonito?hahahah Sim!Acho que mais bonito até que o Harry!"

-Então Weasley?Não vai falar nada?Olha,eu sei que sou lindo,gostoso e tudo o mais,mas não precisa ficar me comendo com os olhos,ok? Ele disse sarcasticamente sorrindo de lado pra ela "E como ele era lindo sorrrindo!"- espero realmente que você não roube esse livro,ou será que sua fome é tanta que você está pensando em come-lo?-ele gargalhou de sua própria piada.

-Sim!Eu acho você sim!- e por um instante ele olhou surpreso pra ela- Estúpido e mal-educado isso sim Malfoy!Sem falar de nojento,asqueroso,imbecil,metido a besta e outras coisas mais!E o que você faz por aqui?Ou por acaso, você depois da queda do seu lorde se transformou em adoradores de trouxa?

-Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – ele disse impaciente e um tanto corado- eu apenas aprecio o bom café que servem por aqui e quando vi você entrando junto com o cabeça rachada,resolvi lhe dizer um "oi".

- Um "oi",Malfoy?Que eu saiba uma pessoa diz a outra um "oi" quando elas não amigas,ou no mínimo colegas,mas que eu saiba eu não sou nenhuma dessas coisas sua,não é?Apenas uma Weasley fêmea nojenta e morta de fome como você mesmo disse! –e ela falou essa ultimas palavras quase que gritando.

- Ok Weasley você venceu!Eu estava olhando os livros da outra estante quando vi você e o seu marido e resolvi vir aqui te provocar um pouco.satisfeita?

-Não.

-Não,porque?

-Não!O Harry não é meu marido – e dizendo num sussurro que supostamente o outro ouviu- e talvez nunca seja... Mas já que você já me provocou eu vou indo!

E Gina colocou o livro sobre a estante e foi se afastando,mas repentinamente Draco a puxou.E Gina sentiu-se repentinamente quente e mole.

-Hey Weasley!Espera!Que historia é essa de que você e o "Pott perfeito" não são marido e mulher?E como assim talvez nunca serão? – ele perguntou intrigado.

-Oras Malfoy!Não me encha,ok?Eu...eu estava a falar sozinha e se somos ou não casados não lhe diz respeito!Passar bem!

-Calma pequena!-ele disse rindo e Gina sentiu-se mais mole e quente ou ouvi-lo chama-la de pequena- até que depois de mais velha você ficou bem bonita,sabe Weasley?E julgar pelo fato de você estar tão estressada acho que seu namoradinho não está cumprindo com as obrigaçõe dele,está?-ele terminou num tom mais divertido ainda.

Gina derrepente ficou muito vermelha,mais vermelha do que já tinha ficado sua vida inteira e com essa reação Draco concluiu que seus palpites estavam certos.

- Que pena Weasley!Não sei se sinto mais pena de você ou dele,porque afinal de contas como eu já disse você não é de se jogar fora,nem um pouco,sempre soube que o Potter era idiota,mas daí ter problemas mentais é outra historia!-ele concluiu rindo-e se eu fosse seu namorado,não que eu queira isso é claro,você nunca ficaria estressada do jeito que está Weasley,acho até que você ficaria muito relaxada isso sim...- e com isso ele foi se aproximando lentamente "Meu Merlin!O que eu estou prestes a fazer?Eu não posso beijar a Weasley!Ela é pobre,nojenta e...e...e bem bonita e cheirosa!"

E quando os dois perceberam já estavam se beijando ardentemente.

"Nossa!Como o Malfoy beija bem!mas eu sou mesmo louca!Estou beijando Draco Malfoy meu maior inimigo e sendo que ainda por cima eu tenho um namorado!"

E assim Malfoy terminou o beijo e num sussuro disse.

-Realmente Weasley você não é de se jogar fora,e ainda por cima beija muito bem..

E saiu deixando uma Virginia muitoooo confusa e fora de si!

-Gi?Gina,você está ai amor?-era Harry chamando ele supostamente já tinha tomado muitas chicaras de café enquanto esperava por ela.

-Han?Estou sim!-ela disse saindo do seu estado de transe ou melhor dizendo,choque...

-Nossa!Você demorou hoje,hein!Vai levar o que?

-Não!Hoje nada!Não achei nada que me interesse,passo por aqui durante a semana e vejo se acho algo,ok?-ela ainda estava atordoada e muito confusa,ela tinha beijado Draco Malfoy e tinha gostado disso!Acho que até mais que de beijar Harry,isso definitivamente era loucura!-vamos indo?estou com dor de cabeça...

"To ficando louca!Só pode!Onde já se viu gostar de beijar outro cara que não seja meu namorado ainda por cima aquele nojento?"

-Hum...Vamos!Mas você ta estranha,quer que eu te leve ao medico,alguma coisa do tipo?-perguntou Harry preocupado.

-Ah!Não precisa,não mesmo!Só preciso tomar um banho e dormir um pouco,ok? "Como eu sou perversa!Meu namorado aqui preocupado comigo e eu pensando naquele loiro idiota!Se ele queria acabar com o meu dia,conseguiu!Não devia ter saído da cama hoje,não mesmo!"

E assim ela beijou Harry apaixonadamente,mais para provar a si mesma que preferia o beijo de Harry do que porque estivesse com vontade, e ele com um sorriso de satisfação a tirou dali.

"Nossa!Queria que ela ficasse com dor de cabeça sempre,só pra me beijar mais vezes desse jeito."

Não muito longe dali Draco Malfoy ainda se perguntava o que tinha acontecido dentro daquela livraria.

"Draco!Você só pode estar ficando louco,no mínimo!Como assim beijar aquela nojentinha da Weasley?Mas se bem que ela não parece mais uma nojentinha...Sim!Realmente você está louco,desde quando você pensa assim de algum Weasley?Era só o que faltava!Ela é pobre!Mas...Se ela realmente ainda fosse pobre não estaria naquela livraria,sendo que os preços de lá são bem caros e também não estaria usando aquelas roupas de marcas e que roupas que marcam muito bem o seu corpo!Nossa!E ela ainda parece não estar bem com o Potter e a julgar pela intensidade que me beijou ele não tem sido um bom namorado a algum tempo,ou então o Potter tem um vulcão em erupção sempre nas mãos e não aproveita,realmente ele tem problemas mentais!- e ele riu dessa conclusão- Mas mesmo assim ela continua sendo uma Weasley traidora do sangue e você um Malfoy!Então trate de tira-la da sua cabeça,você pode ter todas que quiser,então não se importe com uma Weasley."

Resolveu então que ali não era lugar pra ter reflexões sobre a Weasley,justo sobre ela e decidiu ir logo para casa.Aparatou na sala de seu apartamento e deixou-se cair no sofá e lá permaneceu até tarde da noite relembrando do ocorrido em meio aquelas estantes.Sim!Ela havia conseguido mexer com ele de uma forma muitoo grande pro que tinha sido apenas um beijo sem significado...

-Virginia...-não sabia porque,mas gostava desse nome,era forte,audacioso,belo e ao mesmo tempo angelical,puro...assim como ela transparecia ser- Virginia...-ele repetiu novamente e sorriu.

E foi assim que Draco Malfoy terminou a noite,pensando e repetindo inúmeras vezes pra si mesmo o nome daquela pequena,que por mais que quisesse não lhe saia do pensamento...

Mas por mais que Draco quisesse dali em diante seria difícil tirar Virginia da cabeça...

Ela finalmente tinha chego em casa e tudo o que queria era tomar banho por sua camisola de ursinho e passar o resto da noite assistindo um filme qualquer,mas decididamente Harry não estava querendo a mesma coisa que ela.

-Ah Harry,me larga,ok?Quero tomar um banho,preciso de um banho,to exausta!- ela disse de um jeito gentil e meloso.

Mas ele insistentemente beijava seu pescoço e acariciava sua barriga.

-Não tem problema eu tomo banho com você e te ajudo a relaxar tudo bem minha menina?

E ao ouvir a palavra "menina" Gina que estava quase cedendo mudou de idéia completamente.

-Tá vendo só!Sabe Harry!Já está na hora de você perceber que eu não sou mais uma menina,que não penso como menina e que...- mas ela foi interrompida por ele.

-Age como menina!Está agindo como menina e Virginia,eu não consigo mais te entender!Eu sou carinhoso,amável,atencioso,faço tudo o que você quer ou poderia querer,mas mesmo assim não agrado,qual é o problema afinal?Acho que eu sou o namorado que toda mulher pode querer,não sou!

-MAS TALVES POTTER EU NÃO QUEIRA O QUE TODA MULHER QUER,ENTENDE?NAO É PORQUE EU SOU UMA MULHER QUE QUERO TUDO O QUE ELAS QUEREM!E TALVEZ EU NÃO QUEIRA MAIS VOCE E SUA MANIA IDIOTA DE SER MAIS MEU PAI DO QUE MEU NAMORADO,E SE VOCE NÃO SE INCOMODA ESSA MERDA DE APARTAMENTO É MEU E EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VOCÊ POR AQUI,ACHO QUE NÃO TEMOS MAIS NADA PRA FALAR UM COM O OUTRO,NÃO ME PROCURE MAIS!Boa Noite!

Então ela bateu a porta na cara dele sem se preocupar em ouvir qualquer coisa ou em pedir desculpas aos vizinhos pelo barulho,fez todos os feitiçoos anti-aparatação e invasão que conseguiu lembrar correu pro seu quarto,se jogou na cama e chorou,como não chorava a anos,como uma criança que perde um doce ou coisa do tipo.Chorou por ter tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada,por ser impulsiva,por saber que depois disso não teria mais Harry pra si,não porque ele não iria querer,mas sim porque ela era orgulhosa e nunca voltava atrás em uma decisão tomada,mas chorou mais por causa daquela confusão toda que crescia dentro dela,por estar pensando em Malfoy e por ter beijado ele.Só ela mesmo pra conseguir quebrar seu castelo em um dia só,mas talvez ele estivesse quebrado a muito tempo.

Resolveu então não pensar mais nisso e decidiu tomar seu banho e dormir e foi isso que fez,preferia ter dormido um sono em sonhos mas infelizmente ela sonhou com Harry gritando com ela,porque Malfoy a tinha beijado e depois sonhou com Malfoy beijando-a e amando-a e assim foi a noite toda...

Mal ela sabia que os sonhos dizem muito sobre a realidade...

Depois daquela briga com Harry e toda a choradeira do final de semana,Virginia chegou segunda-feira até que bem humorada pra quem não havia dormido direito nos dois últimos dias e tinha acabado de terminar um namoro de 7 anos com o seu primeiro e único amor.

Ela trabalhava em um importante escritório bruxo na Londres trouxa de relações bruxo-trouxa onde ela era a vice-presidente.Havia acabado de adentrar na ante sala onde sua secretaria e amiga Samantha ficava e sua amiga veio logo lhe enchendo de perguntas:

-Amigaa!Onde você esteve o fim de semana todo?Eu e todo o resto do pessoal lhe procuramos que nem loucos e nada de você atender o telefone,o celular e nem mesmo a campainha!E desde quando a senhora usa feitiços anti-aparatação,hein?-Samantha perguntou com um olhar indagador muito parecido com o que a mãe de Gina usava quando ela era criança e isso a fez lembrar que precisava visitar os pais mais frequentemente...

Gina sorriu e respondeu tranquilamente.

-Ora Sam!Não faça uma tempestade em copo d'agua,ok?Eu simplismente estava um pouco anti-social esse fim de semana,só isso...

-Você vive anti-social ultimamente,já parou pra pensar?E você ainda não me respondeu quanto ao feitiço anti-aparatação!- ela a olhou inquisidoramente.

-Uso feitiço anti-aparatação desde quando eu resolvi terminar o meu namoro com o senhor "Pott perfeito",pra ele não me encher,entende? – Samantha esperava tudo menos isso e com um olhar assustado a puxou para dentro de seu escritório e se sentou em frente a ela.

-Conte-me tudo!E não esqueça nenhuma virgula,ouviu bem?

E finalmente depois daquele dia estressante Virginia conseguiu rir de verdade.

-Ok,ok!Senhora curiosa,mas acho que você não vai ouvir nada que você já não tenha deduzido...

E ela contou tudo,tim tim por tim tim,menos é claro a parte que envolvia aquele loiro pertubador e sem-vergonha,primeiro porque seria morta por Sam e segundo porque ela não estava afim de lembrar dele justo agora.Depois de ouvir tudo muito atentamente Samantha suspirou,olhou para a sua amiga e finalmente disse.

-Olha Gi,por tudo que eu já ouvi você dizendo sobre o namoro de vocês dois,pelo o que eu sei desde os tempos que eu te conheço quando nos formamos e viemos pra cá,acho...Que demorou muito pra você tomar essa atitude!Afinal de contas a muito tempo que o relacionamento de vocês esfriou,que não é mais o mesmo e se você não estava feliz e eu sei que não estava.Tinha que terminar mesmo!Te dou todo o apoio do mundo!

Tudo que ela pode fazer naquele momento foi agradecer por ter uma amiga tão compreensiva com ela e com seus sentimentos,levantou-se sorrindo e a única coisa que pode fazer foi abraça-la e sussurrar um "Obrigada,não sei o que faria sem você." Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.AS duas se separaram daquele abraço sorrindo uma pra outra,por fim Samantha concluiu.

-Acho bom nós pararmos e trabalharmos porque hoje o dia vai ser cheio,a propósito Gi,chegaram umas flores lindassss pra você!Coloquei ali na sua mesa dentro do vaso,não abri o cartão é claro,mas suponho que senha do Harry.

-Ah!Ok,obrigada Sam!

Depois que Samantha saiu e bateu a porta Gina se deu conta que ela havia falado de umas flores lindasssss,foi então que ela notou dentro de um vaso um arranjo com rosas muito brancas e no centro do arranjo uma solitária muito vermelha,a julgar por aquilo Gina sabia que não eram de Harry,ele sempre mandava pra ela rosas cor de rosa "coisa bem paternal,hunf!",curiosa ela pegou o cartao e leu numa caligrafia bem marcada e elegante o seu nome,seu primeiro nome com todas as letras:Virginia.Isso a deixou mais intrigada ainda e quando abriu o envelope teve a maior surpresa do mundo.

"_Virginia...(eu gosto do seu nome é forte e angelical ao mesmo tempo)_

_Não sei porque estou fazendo isso,mas só queria que você soubesse_

_Que beija muito bem Weasley..._

_DM"_

Ela apenas sorriu...Malfoy era um louco,mas um louco lindo que também beijava bem...

"Pare Virginia,você está ficando louca,só pode!Vá trabalhar e esqueça isso!"

Na ante-sala o telefone toca

-Sim Gi?

-Sam!Só pra você saber...as flores não são do Harry,são de outra pessoa – ela diz isso num to um tanto divertido

-São de quem então?-Sam pergunta curisissima!

-Eu não sei!Mande-me os relatórios,ok?-Virginia desliga o telefone rindo.

Ahhh Virginia Weasley,pelo jeito você não terminou o seu namoro pelo o que me contou,existe alguém por trás disso e eu descobrirei quem é!

Draco havia mandado aquelas malditas flores com aquele maldito cartão não sabia porque,mas tinha certeza que pensar o tempo todo na ruiva estava se transformando já em loucura,sim!Ele só podia estar ficando louco!

Tentara esquece-la com uma de suas "amigas,mas no fim acabou piorando!Ao invés de ver o belo rosto de Cindy e seus lindos cabelos negros,abria os olhos e via o tão belo rosto de Virginia e seus cabelos cor de fogo. Era só o que faltava!Agora ele se imaginava na cama com uma Weasley!

-Você enlouqueceu Malfoy!

-Falando sozinho Draco?-era Zabine um de seus amigos de escola.

-De que te interessa Blaise?-perguntou o sonserino secamente.

-Ah!Não me interessa em nada,na verdade...Mas que historia é essa de você confundir a Cindy com uma tal de Virginia?Quando ela me falou isso por um instante eu poderia jurar que ela estava se referindo a Weasley,mas então eu...

-Ah!Cala essa sua boca Zabine!-disse Draco mostrando sua grande irritação com o comentário do amigo.

Quem olhasse de perto poderia notar um sorriso maroto no rosto de Zabine.

-Então um Malfoy pensando numa Weasley na cama,justo na cama,Draco?hahahah Ainda bem que seus pais não estão aqui pra ouvirem isso!Mas pensando bem...Um dia desses eu esbarrei nela com o namorado, e até que ela estava bem bonita,linda pra dizer a verdade...Eu pegaria com gosto se ela não estivesse com o Potter...

-Ahhh Blaise!Você está ficando decadente,sabia?A Weasley?E depois ainda fala de mim!tsc!-e se retirou.

"Cuidado Draco,as vezes você se envolver e até mesmo se apaixonar...Quem sabe?"

E assim rindo de seus próprios pensamentos,Zabine desaparatou.

"Era só o que me faltava!Eu não consigo tirar aquela gosto...digo nojentinha da minha cabeça e ainda por cima me vem o Zabine encher minha paciência!"

- Era só o que faltava!


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3- Na Boate

A semana havia transcorrido calma e com muito trabalho como sempre,após um almoço com Harry e uma longa discussão do porque ela estar tão decidida assim em não voltar a namora-lo ela estava sentada em sua cama relembrando a tarde e tentando por alguns relatórios em ordem para segunda-feira,quando o telefone tocou.

-Alô Gi?Tudo bem?-era Hermione sua cunhada,mulher de Rony.

-Oie Mione,tudo legal e com você? – ela presumia já o porque daquele telefonema...

-Ah!Aqui ta tudo ótimo!O Ron ta te mandando um beijo!

-Mande outro pra ele,ok?Mas então,aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou querendo que o sermão fosse passado logo...

-Ai credo Gina!Aconteceu nada é claro!Só estamos ligando pra saber como você está e bem...já sabemos o que aconteceu,por que?

-Ah amiga!Simplesmente porque eu cansei de levar esse relacionamento com a barriga!Nem sexo nós fazíamos mais,tava difícil,entende? – ela disse num tom meio que suplicante.

"Por favor não leve essa conversa adiante eu não quero!"

-Ah!ok!Mas to te ligando também pra perguntar se você não está afim de ir hoje a uma festa numa boate bruxa que abriu há uns dias atrás,bem...é que eu e o Rony recebemos convites,mas estamos afim de ficar em casa,sabe- ela podia jurar que tinha sentido a cunhada e o irmão ficarem vermelhos- e então como você gosta de festas desse tipo,quem sabe...

-Claro que eu quero!Ligue a lareira que estou indo ai buscar esses convites,ok?Beijo!

-Beijo!

Assim sem se importa que estava já de pijama e com chinelos fofos,Gina jogou pó-de-flú na lareira e em poucos segundos estava na casa do irmão.  
Mas para sua enorme surpresa quem estava o esperando junto aos dois(Mione e Rony) era nada mais,nada menos que o Potter!  
Isso a enfureceu profundamente e antes que qualquer um dos três dissesse qualquer coisa ela já estava aos berros.

-VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS OU COISA DO TIPO?NÃO FALAM A MINHA LÍNGUA POR ACASO,OU EU PRECISO FAZER MIMICA PRA VOCÊS ENTENDEREM QUE EU NÃO QUERO MAIS NADA COM O PRECIOSO POTTER!SABE HARRY,EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE INTELIGENTE E ENTENDESSE QUE QUANDO EU DIGO QUE UMA COISA ACABOU,ACABOU MESMO,MAS PELO JEITO NÃO,NÉ?  
BOM...EU VIM AQUI PRA PEGAR OS CONVITES QUE EU SUPOSTAMENTE GANHEI,ONDE ELES ESTÃO?

E muito assustado Harry retirou os convites do bolso...

-ÓTIMO!AGORA EU JÁ ESTOU DE SAÍDA E MUITO OBRIGADA PELA GENTILESA!-e antes de sair ela continuou – POTTER ACHO MELHOR O SENHOR NEM PENSAR EM APARECER POR LÁ PORQUE SE EU O VIR,ESQUEÇA ATÉ A POSSIBILIDADE DE AINDA SER MEU AMIGO,ENTEDEUUUU?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Boa noite!- E Virginia saiu deixando todos muito espantados com sua atitude.

Rony abobalhado e muito vermelho olhou pra lareira e depois para o amigo e balbuciou.

-Realmente ela não quer você de volta,cara.Desista.

Malfoy havia passado uma semana muito tranqüila até,tinha parado de pensar tanto "nela" e seus negócios tinham tido um crescimento fora do comum,ou seja ele estava satisfeito e precisando comemorar.Foi então que lembrou da nova boate bruxa que havia sido aberta,enviou uma coruja para Blaise e combinou de passar por lá mais tarde.

Era de se estranha Draco querendo uma companhia masculina para ir a uma boate,mas depois do ultimo deslize ele resolveu sair com um amigo,ao menos não corria o risco de chamar Blaise e Virginia...

Já era por volta das 22:00h e ele ainda não estava pronto,Zabine já estava impaciente na sala gritando de 5 em 5 minutos pra Draco se apressar.

-Ora Malfoy!Hoje não é dia do seu casamento e você também não está indo visitar sua namorada ou coisa do tipo,então saia já daí!

-Calma Zabine,calma...A pressa é inimiga da perfeição,sabia?-ele disse ironicamente- porque você que eu sou perfeito?Meus pais não tiveram pressa ao me fazer,ao contrario dos seus eu suponho...

-Não coloque a família no meio Draco!Por favor!Ande logo!

-Já estou pronto seu nervosinho...Diga...Estou realmente incrível,não acha?-falou no seu conhecido tom sarcástico.

-Tá!Tá!Anda logo!Senão todas as mulheres interessantes já terão ido embora quando chegarmos!

-Calma cara!Garanto que essa noite será inesquecível,não sei pra você mas pra mim sim!

Mal sabia ele que realmente seria...

Virginia após a crise de nervosismo e escândalo dado na casa do irmão,havia ligado pra Samantha e convidado-a pra ir a tal boate e claro como boa baladeira que ela é assim como Gina,aceitou de primeira!

Era 21:00h quando Sam chegou impecavelmente linda no apartamento de Gina,uma maquiagem bem feita os cabelos soltos e com os cachos mais definidos que o de costume um vestido colado ao corpo até a cintura e solto dali em diante vermelho(que a valorizava muitoo bem) e uma sandália de salto alto combinando com o vestido e a bolsa.Sam estava pronta,mas para sua insatisfação Gina não!

-Aiii Gi!Até parece que você vai sair com o novo namorado ou vai casar,é só um baladenha básica,num precisa ficar tão indecisa por isso!

-Eu sei!mas aqui não tem nada que me agrade!- ela disse nervosa.

-Como não?Fizemos compras semana passada,deve ter sim,deixa eu ver!-disse empurrando a amiga.

E depois de procurar um pouco acabou achando um vestido que ficaria perfeito na amiga!

-Vamos!Vista isso que vou dar um jeito no seu cabelo e fazer sua maquiagem!

Depois de quase meia hora Gina estava igualmente perfeita a Sam ou até mais!Vestia um vestido preto colado ao corpo até a altura do joelho e muito decotado na costas tinha o cabelo solto com alguns cachos nas pontas e uma maquiagem bem leve realçando o amendoado de seus olhos.

-Vamos?Ou então perderemos todos os gatos!

-Calma Sam...Tenho certeza que os nossos estarão nos aguardando.- concluiu piscando para amiga.

- Bom...Se você está dizendo...Então ta!

Eles já estavam ali fazia um tempo e não havia aparecido ninguém que lhes agradasse.

-É Draquinho,acho que não estamos com sorte hoje,nada de bom por aqui,né?

-Ah Blaise vou ter que concordar com você!-disse Draco um tanto quanto entediado.

-Opa!Eu discordo então!Acabei de ver uma morena linda acompanhada de uma ruiva tão linda quanto,que você acha?

Ele procurou um pouco e não as avistou,mas resolveu concordar com o amigo e chegar até elas.

-Aiii Gi!Vem vindo dois lindões falar com agente!Bem que você disse,mas vou logo avisando!Eu quero o moreno,ok?

-Hahahahah tudo bem amiga!Fique com ele então!

-Olá garotas!Tem alguém sentado aqui?-elas negaram- Então acho que não tem problema se eu e meu amigo sentarmos,tem?-elas negaram nova mente-Ótimo!mas antes deixe eu nos apresentar...Eu sou Blaise Zabine e você morena?

-Samantha Madison,prazer!-ela estendeu a mão e sorriu.

- O prazer é todo meu Samantha!-ele respondeu com outro sorriso.-E esse é meu amigo Draco Malfoy.E você quem é ruiva?

"Pronto!Era tudo que eu precisava!Saio pra me divertir,me distrair e quem eu encontro?Malfoy?Era definitivamente tudo que precisava!"

-Hein,ruiva?-Zabine insistiu.

-Vir gi nia...Vir gi nia...-ela gaguejou

-Weasley,você por aqui?quase não te reconheci pequena,você caprichou hoje.-ele disse sorrindo pra ela com a sobrancelha levantada.-Como vai?

-Muito bem cobrinha e você?-ela disse ironicamente e sorriu vendo que aquilo o impressionou.

-Bem também!E onde está o precioso?Eu não o vi por aqui...

-Eu não namoro mais o Harry se é dele que você está perguntando Malfoy,terminamos a algum tempo...

"Hummm...Então quer dizer que ela terminou com o precioso?-ele sorriu internamente- Bom saber!"

-Sério?Cansou de lamber o chão sujo que ele pisa,Weasley?-ele perguntou ironicamente.

-Não Malfoy!Cansei de ver ele lambendo o chão que eu piso-ela retrucou no mesmo tom.

-Bom...Já que todos nos conhecemos e pelo visto vocês dois estão realmente com saudade dos tempos de escola,eu e a Sam,posso te chamar assim?-ela consentiu- Vamos dançar,vocês vêem?

-Não!-responderam juntos.

-Ok!Até mais divirtam-se! – e dizendo isso piscou pra Draco e saiu com Samantha.

"Ótimo!Era só o que me faltava eu estou sentado na mesma mesa que uma Weasley,dentro de uma boate na noite que deveria ser perfeita pra mim!Mas até que ela não é um companhia tão desagradável,cheira bem e muitooo bem!E meu deus que seios são esses?hahahah Definitivamente to ficando louco!"

-Sabe Malfoy eu sei que eu sou bonita e você já me disse aquele dia na livraria,mas não precisa ficar me comendo com os olhos descarada mente.- e piscou pra ele -agora seja um bom menino e pegue uma tequila pra mim no bar,ok?

"Ora!Era só o que me faltava mesmooo!Ir no bar pra ela e por Merlin!Eu estou realmente indo até o bar pra Weasley!"

-Tome!-ele colocou o copo sobre a mesa e a olhou de cara feia.

-Muito obrigada!-ela sorriu,um sorriso meio,doce e simplesmente agradecido.

-Porque terminou com o Potter,Weasley?-não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

-Simplesmente como você mesmo concluiu ele não estava sendo um bom namorado...-ela disse meia envergonhada.

-E só por isso terminou?Sexo?Ora,ora!Não sabia que você era assim tão safadinha Virginia...-ele disse mais irônico que pode.

-Por favor Malfoy!Claro que não sou safadinha!-e ela já estava bem vermelha pro seu gosto!"E como fica bonita desse jeito!Quieto Draco,controle-se!"-Terminei com o Harry,porque ele era mais meu pai do que meu namorado,muito super-protetor,muito compreensivo,tudo que eu dizia era lei,isso me enchia,sabe?Mas olha só!Eu aqui falando sobre os meu sentimentos pra um Malfoy frio e sem coração!

-As vezes as aparências podem enganar,Weasley...Você não me conhece!Então não pode dizer se eu tenho coração ou não ou se sou frio...-ele falou mais frio do que nunca e seus olhos que antes tinham um pequeno brilho se apagaram.

"Ahh!Era só o que me faltava!Já estou me sentindo culpada por ter ofendido um Malfoy!Justo ele que nunca se preocupou comigo!Acorda Ginaaaa!"

-Desculpe,eu não queria te ofender-ela disse envergonhada.

-Tudo bem!Eu não me importo tanto,afinal se as pessoas pensam isso de mim foi porque eu demonstrei isso,não é? – e ele novamente sorriu como na livraria e dessa vez conseguiu ficar mais lindo do que nunca na opinião de Gina- Mas continue...

-Bom...Basicamente é isso!E agora ele não entende que eu não quero mais voltar,porque infelizmente eu sou uma pessoa orgulhosa sabe?Se eu digo que não tem volta,que eu não quero mais é isso e pronto acabou!Mas ele fica insistindo,acho que ele é capaz até de ir atrás de meus pais pra me convencer a voltar...

"Putz!O que eu estou fazendo?Sentindo pena da Weasley só porque ela terminou com o namoradinho e não quer mais voltar pra ele?Bom Dia Dracoooo!Acorda!"

-Ah!Relaxe!Pelo o que eu vi você não vai desistir do que pensa e das suas escolhas então leve tudo adiante,certo?Só não se arrependa tarde demais,ou melhor não se arrependa nunca!- e piscou pra ela.

Gina sorriu marotamente não queria pensar no que estava pensando!Que Malfoy não queria que ela voltasse pro Harry porque possivelmente estaria interessado nela...

-Certo!Obrigada,mas agora que tal nós levantarmos daqui e irmos pra pista?

Então depois de muita tequila e risadas lá estavam os dois como se nunca tivessem sido inimigos,como se nunca tivessem se odiado...

-Vou ao banheiro,já volto Virginia!

-Ok!

E ela permaneceu lá,dançando até que sentiu alguém abraçando-a por trás e pensando que fosse o Draco virou-se,mas não era ele que estava ali e sim um homem totalmente desconhecido e quando ela tentou se soltar dele e a puxou mais pra perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido...

-Que foi gracinha?Você parecia estar gostando a um tempo atrás... – e dizendo isso beijou seu pescoço.

Ela o empurrou mas não teve sucesso e parecia que ninguém havia notado o que estava acontecendo,em desespero Gina começou a chorar e quando o cara estava quase a beijando e ela já estava perdendo as forças alguém finalmente a tirou dali.

Draco ficou enlouquecido quando viu a ruiva abraçada a outra,mas então percebeu que ela estava sendo forçada e que estava chorando,sua fúria cresceu mais ainda e quando ele viu já estava socando a cara do maldito.

Ele tirou-a dali e percebeu como ela estava apavorada e em um ato sem pensar a abraçou fortemente e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Calma...eu estou aqui,tudo vai ficar bem.

Tudo que Gina conseguiu dizer foi um "Me tira daqui" entalado e cheio de soluços.

NA:Está ai o 3º!Pena que ninguém está gostando e comentando,realmente eu queria opiniões antes de postar o 4º que vai demorar um pouco pra sair,porque ainda não está pronto e também porque parece que não estou agradando,né?  
Cuidem-se!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4- Apenas Amigos**

Malfoy então a colocou mais perto ainda de si e aparatou dali com Gina em seus braços...

Não sabia bem como mas tinha aparatado no apartamento de Virginia,nem conhecia aquele lugar mas havia parado ali.

Levou-a para o quarto e a ajudou a trocar de roupa.Não pode deixar de reparar e pensar em como ela tinha um corpo bonito e bem torneado...

-Obrigada Malfoy-ela disse ainda entre soluços- não sei o que teria acontecido se não fosse você.

-Magina Weasley!E me chame de Draco sim?

-Só se você me chamar de Gina.-ela respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Gina não!Virginia eu prefiro,é mais bonito...-e ele estava sorrindo de novo!"porque eu sorrio tanto assim quando estou com ela?"

-Quer saber qual foi o motivo mais forte que me fez terminar com o Harry?Depois...Depois daquele dia em que você me beijou,eu não consegui mais parar de pensar em você e percebi que o Harry foi tudo o que eu sempre quis quando eu ainda era uma menina e não agora,entende?

-E o que você quer agora Weasley?-ele perguntou muito interessado pro seu gosto...

-Não sei direito...Talvez eu queira alguém como vo...-e antes de terminar a frase ela já havia sido beijada por Draco.

Os beijos,as caricias,as palavras,os olhares,os gestos,tudo foi perfeito aquela noite pros dois e por eles a noite não acabaria tão cedo...

Gina acordou de manhã com dor de cabeça... "Não devia ter bebido tanta tequila ontem..."

E foi lembrando da tequila que ela lembrou de todo o resto!Ela tinha dormido com Draco Malfoy,ela tinha dito que queria alguém como ele!Não!Só podia estar sonhando!E assim que abriu os olhos viu que bem ao lado dela estava ele ali,dormindo como anjo,parecendo um anjo "um anjo muito gostoso,é claro,mas mesmo assim um anjo..." Mas ao invés de gritar e joga-lo da cama só conseguiu sorrir e ficar olhando pra ele.

-Não sabe que olhar os outros enquanto eles dormem é invasão de privacidade Virginia?-era o seu velho tom de sarcasmo,logo cedo.E ela percebeu que estava começando a gostar desse jeito dele de falar.

- Me poupe Mal... – e ele a olhou inquisidoramente- desculpe...Draco, eu estava te olhando!

- Ah,não?Estava fazendo o que então?- e sua sobrancelha levantou suavemente

-Tentando pegar aquela camisa ai em cima,está vendo? – ela respondeu agradecendo o fato da camisa estar ali evitando que ela voltasse a ficar constrangida.- E por favor se não for lhe pedir muito,será que você poderia pega-la pra mim?

Ela havia conseguido se safar dessa vez,mas quando foi apanhar a camisa notou que ela era consideravelmente maior que a ruiva e não perdeu a oportunidade.

- Ora Virginia,por acaso você não tem roupas no seu armário não?Minha camisa não serve nem de longe em você!- ele disse divertido.

-Ahhh não Draco!Meu armário é consideravelmente cheio,sabe??Como você já deve ter percebido...Eu não sou mais tão pobre.E essa camisa não é sua querido!É do Harry,uma das que ele esqueceu aqui,tome a sua. – ela estendeu a camisa pra ele com um sorriso vitorioso!Se ela queria quebrar a cara dele,tinha conseguido!

- Tome aqui Weasley - ele colocou a camisa nas mãos dela e continuou friamente – e se você não se importar.Gostaria de usar o seu banheiro e tomar banho.

Completando isso ele entrou no banheiro dela e bateu a porta.

-Hey!O que foi que combinamos sobre nos tratarmos pelos sobrenomes? – mas ele já tinha ligado o chuveiro e parecia não ouvir...

Gina ainda com a camisa nas mãos,colocou-a e começou a abotoa-la lentamente...Talvez ela devesse ter ficado de boca calada,afinal Draco não precisava saber que aquela camisa era de Harry,ainda mais depois da noite que passaram juntos.E depois de se amaldiçoar de todas as maneiras possíveis resolveu levantar e preparar o café.

Draco havia ligado a chuveiro já fazia algum tempo,mas ainda não havia nem se molhado.Tudo estava completamente bagunçado em sua cabeça:primeiro ele havia passado a noite inteira conversando com Virginia e tinha se sentido muito bem com isso,segundo quando saiu e a viu dançando com outro sentiu-se morto de ciúmes,sem falar na surra que deu no cara por aquilo,terceiro depois de tanta confusão vê-la chorando e totalmente desamparada fez com que ele sentisse uma enorme vontade de protege-la e ampara-la "você tem estado estranhamente louco Malfoy",quarto ele havia passado a noite com ela!Uma Weasley e um Malfoy na mesma cama! E agora depois de tudo aquilo,ela estava lá fora vestida com uma das camisas do ex namorado perfeito! "Pense por esse lado Draco...como você mesmo concluiu:ex namorado perfeito!

Depois dessa reflexão toda que tinha durado alguns minutos consideráveis ele finalmente resolveu tomar seu banho.

O café já estava quase todo pronto,e Gina estava totalmente perdida em pensamentos e sorridente aquela manhã,tão perdida que nem notou quando Draco apareceu na cozinha só de toalha e parcialmente molhado.

A pequena era incrivelmente linda mesmo despenteada e vestida de Potter,mas daquela vez que ele a encontrou na livraria,ela não sorria e não cantarolava enquanto olhava os livros,se ele bem lembrava daquela vez ela estava muito irritada.E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Draco se sentiu feliz por fazer outra pessoa feliz também.E como ela ficava linda feliz!

-Virginia...Eu queria saber se não tem como você me arranjar umas roupas,sabe...É que as de ontem,bem...você sabe! – ele disse meio envergonhado a julgar pela maneira que a ruiva o olhava. "Como ela pode fazer isso comigo?!Me deixar envergonhado pelo simples fato de me olhar!Draco,saia logo daqui!"

Draco estava incrivelmente bonito daquela maneira,Gina não podia negar e quando ele a chamou,a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer ao se virar foi sorrir amavelmente.

- Ah sim,sei claro!"Eu sei?" Você pode abrir meu armário Draco e lá dentro encontrará algumas roupas que talvez lhe sirvam.- e então ele não fez uma cara nada amigável e ela resolveu completar. – ora!não me olhe assim!Pode usá-las sem preocupação a única peça de roupa do Harry existente nessa casa eu estou usando,ok? – ela concluiu piscando pra ele.

-Ok!- e então ele saiu da cozinha novamente com cara de poucos amigos.

O café da manhã tinha transcorrido o mais normal possível,tirando o fato que era a primeira vez que Draco Malfoy falava tanto durante uma refeição,era estranho como perto da ruiva ele mudava,ficava mais leve,descontraído e digamos que até mais feliz.Mas isso estava o perturbando imensamente,afinal de contas desde quando um Malfoy tem mais que 2 minutos de conversa amigável com um Weasley?Mas as coisas já tinham saído muito do controle dele e estava na hora de tudo voltar ao normal,afinal ele já estava usando até as roupas velhas dos irmãos dela!!Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível!

- Bom Gina,sabe.Agente precisa conversar,eu...eu quero esclarecer tudo com você,intende??

Aquela conversa não estava tomando a rumo ao qual Gina queria,não mesmo,mas ela já devia esperar por isso,afinal ele podia ter mudado,mas ainda era um Malfoy e Malfoys não se envolvem tão facilmente.

-Ahh claro!Pode falar! – ela tentou dizer o mais naturalmente possível.

-Nossa!Pela primeira vez eu não sei bem como dizer isso!Mas também acho que você já entendeu tudo,não é? – ele estava visivelmente inseguro,Draco Malfoy inseguro do que dizer?!

- Entendi?Bom...Eu acho que você está tentando me dar um fora,não é?Olha Draco...O que aconteceu ontem a noite foi totalmente inesperado e pode acreditar!Demorou um pouco pra acreditar que você estava na minha cama hoje de manhã!- ela tomou fôlego e continuou.- Talvez tenha sido as doses extras de tequila que eu tomei ontem e juro pra você que isso não vai acontecer de novo!E eu também não vou ficar no seu pé não,ok?Prefiro que nós fiquemos apenas como amigos,bons amigos,claro!Se você quiser...

Ela não sabia porque tinha dito aquilo,mas era melhor pra ela naquele momento que fosse ela a dizer isso do que ouvir.

- É realmente você entendeu melhor do que eu esperava!E é claro que eu quero ser seu amigo!É sempre bom fazer novos amigos principalmente pra mim que só tenho o Zabine como meu amigo... "Ora!Porque eu tinha que abrir a minha boca grande e confessar que não tenho amigo nenhum??Agora ela vai sentir pena de mim!Draco como você ta ficando idiota cara!"

- E porque você não tem amigos Draco?Afinal você vive rodeado de pessoas importantes e todo o mais,não?Pensei que eles fossem seus amigos... – ela estava visivelmente desconsertada com aquela confissão.

- Eles são amigos do meu dinheiro e não meus Gina...O único que se importa comigo e talvez se importe mesmo porque ele tem tanto dinheiro que eu ou mais,é o Zabine – seu tom era seco e de quem coloca um ponto final na conversa.

- Humm,ok!- ela achou que já era hora de parar.

Mesmo depois de esclarecerem as coisas, Draco não conseguiu ir embora,ele se sentia bem ao lado de Virginia e ele ia fazer o que em casa sozinho?E os dois passaram o resto do dia juntos.

Já era noite e ela estava ali sentada no chão da sala de seu apartamento com Draco e por alguns instantes ela se deu conta de que se contassem isso a ela a alguns dias atrás ela acharia tudo muito engraçado.Era estranha toda essa situação,tudo começou naquela bendita livraria,depois ela terminou o seu mais longo relacionamento e pouco tempo depois estava na cama com o homem ao seu lado,mas o mais estranho de tudo isso era que depois daquela pequena conversa no café,os dois se tratavam como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior,tudo bem!foi escolha de ambos,mas mesmo assim era estranho e as vezes desconfortável toda essa situação.Mas mesmo assim estava sendo bom passar aquele dia com Malfoy,seu humor não era dos melhores,mas ele não deixava de ser uma boa companhia.

Por mais que lutasse contra o que estava sentindo era impossível não perceber que Draco Malfoy,o tão temido e respeitado pela sociedade bruxa Draco Malfoy estava se divertindo e não queria de jeito nenhum abandonar a companhia da Weasley,sim uma Weasley!Era tudo loucura,mas uma loucura imensamente gostosa.

- Ahhh o filme acabou!- pela primeira vez ele tinha assistido um filme infantil trouxa e havia adorado!- sabe!gostei muito daquele príncipe,como era mesmo o nome dele??

- O encantado você quer dizer??- ela perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas – Imaginei que você fosse gostar dele,afinal quem fez esse desenho deve ter se inspirado em voce pra compor esse personagem. – ela concluiu com uma gargalhada.

-Ah com certeza!Viu só como ele era lindo e irresistível?Igualzinho a mim!- era novamente aquele sarcasmo sedutor.

- E burro também você esqueceu de dizer...

-Burroo??Por que burro?

-Ora Draco!Ele passou o filme todo correndo atrás de alguém que não gosta dele,isso é ser burro,não acha?

-Persistente eu diria...

E os dois se olharam e riram.Quem olhasse não acreditaria na cena,mas ali estava duas pessoas que cresceram inimigas e agora eram amigas!

- Ahhh mas falando sério...eu prefiro o Shrek,ele fofo você não acha??- ela perguntou encantada.

-Ah Virginia! Ele é feio e verde!Quem gostaria de alguém assim??- ele não estava entendendo como ela tinha gostado dele.

-Eu gostaria!!

-E por que?Como??

-Simplesmente porque ele ama e não tem medo de mostrar pra todo mundo seu amor e o mais importante de tudo!Ele renunciou a quem ele era simplesmente pra ser amado,sem falar que ele é romântico,engraçado,fofo e principalmente ele é ele mesmo não se importando com o resto.

"Uhhhh!Essa garota é louca,só pode!"

-Tudo bem pequena,não vou discutir isso com você,certo? – Então ele fez o que estava com vontade de fazer o dia todo desde que acordaram a abraçou,como era bom abraçar aquela menina,sim ela era uma menina,não em tudo é claro,mas era uma menina-mulher,só a Weasley mesmo!

E quando ele a abraçou por breves momentos,Virginia se sentiu quente e muito tremula,agradeceu mentalmente por estarem sentados no chão,ou então teria pode ele mexer tão facilmente assim com ela?Num simples abraço?

Sem nem perceber os dois foram se aproximando e quando estavam quase se beijando(beijo esse que era a coisa mais desejada de ambas as partes) o celular dele tocou.

"Maldito aparelho trouxa!!Um dia desses eu ainda explodo ele!"

- Alô?

-Draco?!Ando você ta cara??- era Zabine com uma voz muito preocupada.

-Não te interessa Blaise...O que você quer?- ele perguntou irritado,por acaso agora tinha babá e não sabia?

-Queria saber onde e como você está!Pow!Você sumiu ontem com a ruiva e eu já te procurei em todos os lugares e camas que você costuma freqüentar,mas...perai!Agora que eu saquei!Se você sumiu com a ruiva você só pode estar com ela,na casa dela!- e Blaise caiu em uma gostosa gargalhada!- Putz cara!Desculpa!Eu não queria te atrapalhar!

-Mas agora você já atrapalhou e me irritou, sabe Zabine,eu deixei de ter babás a muito tempo e eu não sabia que alem de meu sócio você também era minha babá...- ele disse o mais asperamente que conseguiu.

-Tá!Tá!Me desculpe,ok?Eu,juro que não vou mais atrapalhar,mas é que eu estava preocupado,só isso!Aliás a Sam ta preocupada com a amiga dela também,parece que o telefone dela não está funcionando,ou foram vocês que deram um jeito nele?-e mais uma vez o moreno gargalhou.

- Um minuto.

-Gina,por acaso o seu telefone está com defeito?-o loiro perguntou.

-Ahhh não que eu saiba, perai que eu vou ver!- e ela saiu correndo pro quarto.

Depois de algum tempo Gina voltou visivelmente vermelha.

-E então?-ele a olhou com a sobrancelha levantada.

-É que...Acho que na empolgação de ontem acho...que nós puxamos os fios do telefone,mas eu já concertei.- e cada palavra a mulher foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

-Zabine?Você ainda ainda está ai?

- To sim?E o telefone,ta ou não quebrado??

- Não,não está,parece que os fios estavam soltos,só isso,mas já esta tudo no seu lugar,mais alguma coisa?- ele disse mostrando irritação na voz.

-Não,não!Mas quando chegar em casa me ligue,sim?Acho que você tem muito a me contar e agora eu vou ligar pra Samatha dizendo que eu já encontrei os dois fujões- o moreno disse muito divertido- Até mais Draco!

- Tchau.

Gina ainda estava em pé na entrada da sala,estava ali olhando o loiro,por instantes havia se esquecido de tudo o que aconteceu durante a noite passada,mas ao entrar no seu quarto e sentir o cheiro marcante do perfume dele em seus lençóis e ver os fios do telefone solto,tudo voltou a sua mente parecia um sonho e então quando ela entrou na sala e se deparou com ele ali,viu que as coisas eram mais reais do que ela imaginava.

Draco ao ver Virginia ainda um pouco vermelha sorriu,ela era engraçada e bonita ao mesmo tempo quando ficava vermelha,foi então que ele lembrou que antes do celular tocar ele estava quase beijando a Weasley e vice-e-versa.

"Meu Merlin!Ainda bem que Zabine me ligou justo na hora que eu estava prestes a cometer outra loucura.Preciso ir embora,logo!"

-Bom Virginia...- ele disse se levantando- O Dia com você foi maravilhoso- e então foi a vez dela erguer as sobrancelhas – Sim!Realmente foi um dos meus melhores dias nos últimos tempos- e então ela corou e sorriu envergonhada "Como ela é linda!Meu Merlin!" – mas acho que já está na minha hora,como você pode perceber eu tenho uma babá muito preocupada... – ele concluiu com um meio sorriso.

-Ahhh tudo bem Draco!Eu também gostei muito de passar o dia com você encantado!- o loiro a olhou de uma maneira questionadora-Sim!Agora chamarei você de encantado já que você gostou tanto do personagem do filme.

-Certo!Mas agora eu vou,ok??

- Ok!

E eles seguiram em direção a porta silenciosamente.Pra ela era aquele silencio era uma maneira de guardar todas as sensações e palavras do dia todo e para ele era uma maneira de não dizer que havia mudado de idéia e que queria passar a noite ali.

Ela abriu a porta e ele se colocou a frente dela e os dois se olharam nos olho demoradamente,para ele era a primeira vez que olhava tão profundamente os olhos dela e como eram olhos lindos,como ouvira sua mãe dizer algumas vezes os olhos eram as janelas da alma e era desse jeito que ele considerava os olhos dela a janela da alma de uma pessoa pura,sem malicia.Ela já havia olhado muito no fundo daqueles olhos e como amava os olhos do loiro,mas aquele dia eles estavam incrivelmente lindos e limpos,nada tempestuosos como costumavam ser e foi assim olhando nos olhos um do outro que os dois fizeram a coisa que mais desejavam naquele instante.Se beijaram!

Foi o beijo mais quente,apaixonado e gostoso que eles deram em todas as suas vidas!Pra ela era um beijo de não vá embora e para ele era um beijo de ele não sabia dizer o que.O beijo durou muito tempo,era como se eles não quisessem se largar por mais que precisasse( NA:precisavam mesmo?eu não acho...rsrsrs) e lentamente ela foi se afastando dele e com um sorriso nos lábios disse.

-Eu pensei que tivesse decidido que seriamos apenas amigos Draco . – ela falou divertida.

Ele a olhou sorriu maliciosamente,deu as costas a ela e por instantes permaneceu assim então de súbito virou e disse.

-Mas quem disse pra você Virginia que amigo não beija na boca??- então ele piscou pra ela e aparatou.

- Eu só posso estar ficando louca,isso sim!

E assim Gina entrou em seu apartamento mais feliz do que nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5- Sem Volta **

Depois que entrou em seu apartamento e foi submetida ao interrogatório de sua amiga Samantha pelo telefone,Virginia caiu na cama e dormiu profundamente, teve a melhor noite de sono que poderia querer.

Ela não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo,mas sabia que seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo estava sendo uma coisa muito boa.

Aquela semana foi a melhor semana para ambos,mesmo que nenhum dos dois tenha dado sinal de vida para o outro,aquela tinha sido uma semana muito boa...

Draco estava em seu apartamento jogado em seu sofá vendo TV,quando Zabine aparatou em sua frente,ele obviamente havia sido forçado a contar ao amigo o que havia acontecido,mas também não havia contado tudo e quando foi questionado se havia dormido ou não com a ruiva ele negou,mesmo que Blaise não tenha acreditado ele negou e negaria até o fim,afinal de contas aquilo havia acontecido apenas porque ele e Virginia haviam bebido demais,não foi atração ou paixão de verdade,apenas curtição como os dois tinham concluído na manhã seguinte.Mas ele não podia negar que havia pensado na ruiva todos os dias,minutos e segundos daquela semana e mais ainda que aquilo que ela havia dito ainda martelava na sua cabeça insistentemente... "Eu quero alguém como você" foi por causa dessa frase talvez,que tudo aquilo aconteceu,mas será que ela estava falando sério ou seria pura bebedeira??Ele não sabia,mas também não ia perguntar,não gostaria de ter que ouvir que aquilo foi uma coisa dita sem pensar,preferia ficar com a sensação de que alguém o queria pura e simplesmente pela pessoa que ele era e não pelo seu dinheiro e nome.

Gina havia trabalhado muito aquela semana,mas havia pensado muito também em um certo loiro,sonserino e lindo.Ao contrario dele ela contou tudo o que pode e o que não pode à sua amiga e depois de ouvir que ela era muito louca de não ter se oposto a idéia de eles permanecerem apenas amigos,se achou a pessoa mais louca do mundo.E de certa forma ela era louca sim...Ele havia desaparecido e para ela isso era mais um sinal de que ele não queria nada sério,então ela tinha resolvido não ligar,nem mandar coruja,ele que se quisesse viesse atrás dela.

Depois de um dia extremamente cansativo a ruiva finalmente havia chego em casa,colocou suas coisas em cima do sofá e foi para o quarto tirar a roupa e tomar banho.Tomou uma ducha um pouco mais demorada de que de costume e foi para o quarto de toalha,ela não tinha esse costume mas hoje tinha resolvido se trocar fora do banheiro.

Ao voltar ao quarto notou em cima da cama uma pequena montanha de roupas que ela não conhecia e só depois de pegar a camisa em suas mãos e sentir aquele perfume forte e marcante foi que ela se deu conta que eram as roupas de Draco que ela havia mandado pra lavanderia.

"Nossa...Mesmo depois de lavada e passada a camisa ainda cheira a ele.E meu Merlin como esse homem é cheiroso!" Gina sem pensar vestiu a camisa dele que era preta e colocou uma calcinha qualquer,voltando ao banheiro para pentear os cabelos.

Já estava ali a um bom tempo quando ouviu um CREK dentro de seu quarto.

"Como assim alguém aparata dentro do meu quarto?E ainda por cima vem sem avisar?"

Foi então que ela ouviu.

-Gi?Você está ai?- por incrível que pareça era Harry Potter-o-insistente. E nesse momento ela desejou ter se afogado no banho.

Ela não respondeu,mas a luz do banheiro estava acesa,então,ela estava em casa.Ele não sabia se ia até lá,ou se esperava até que ela resolvesse sair.E em meio a essa duvida toda ele não notou quando Gina saiu do banheiro de cabelo amarrado e vestindo uma camisa preta desconhecida para ele e com cara de poucos amigos...

- O que você quer Harry?!Pensei que da ultima vez tivesse deixado bem claro que não estava mais afim de te ver tão cedo...- ela tentou ser o mais amigável possível,mas não estava conseguindo.

-Me desculpe Gi,mas...é que eu realmente queria falar com você,sabe?Resolver logo toda essa situação,tem sido difícil todos esses dias sem você...Eu Te Amo poxa!

Definitivamente a ruiva não queria ter essa conversa hoje,não,na verdade ela não queria ter essa conversa nunca,pra ela estava tudo resolvido já,seu relacionamento com o moreno já tinha acabado a muito tempo,não havia o porque de tocar nesse assunto,ela não queria machucar Harry,mas também tinha que acabar logo com isso e convencê-lo de que tudo havia acabado.

- Olha Harry,acho que você não entendeu o que eu te disse,né?Eu te adoro você é um cara maravilhoso,como você muitas vezes me disse é o tipo de namorado que toda mulher gostaria de ter,mas não eu!

Ele percebeu que havia perdido ela,mas não se daria por vencido tão cedo.

- Certo Virginia eu serei então o seu namorado perfeito e não o de todas as mulheres,tudo bem?- ele deu aquele sorriso encantador que ele sabia que ela não resistia.

-Não Harry,não preciso mais que você seja o meu namorado perfeito,por 7 anos eu tentei fazer com que você enxergasse que eu não fazia questão de um namorado perfeito,mas só de um namorado que percebesse que eu não era mais a menininha do mundo.E você percebeu Harry??Não.Infelizmente não.Então agora eu não preciso mais que você perceba nada e se você não se importar eu gostaria de ficar sozinha.- e dizendo isso ela se retirou do quarto e rumou para a sala.

"Tomara que ele não venha atrás de mim!Eu não quero ter que começar uma discussão agora..."

Infelizmente o pedido de Gina não foi atendido e o menino-que-sobreviveu-muito-insistente resolveu segui-la mesmo assim,ele não desistiria tão cedo da sua menina.

Draco havia tido a melhor semana do mês,os negócios estavam indo muito bem e depois de muito ignorá-lo Zabine desistiu de tentar saber o que realmente havia acontecido naquele dia.

Mais uma vez ele estava sozinho em seu apartamento,não estava sozinho porque queria obviamente,mas desde aquele incidente com Cindy ele estava evitando ao máximo encontros com as suas "amigas".Só que aquele dia ele estava se sentindo estranhamente sozinho pro seu gosto,Blaise estava "ocupado demais" como ele havia lhe dito momentos antes no celular.

Subitamente(talvez não tão súbita assim),veio lhe na mente que fazia um tempo já que não visitava uma certa ruiva...Mesmo que ele dissesse a si mesmo que aquilo não estava correto,ele sentia muita vontade de vê-la.

-Certo Draco!Passe por lá e diga apenas um oi,ok?Nada de fazer hora,ver filmes trouxas ou beijá-la.Tudo bem que beijá-la não seria uma má idéia... – ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente – não!Eu só posso estar ficando louco!Por mais que o tempo tenha passado ela ainda era uma Weasley e eu um Malfoy e nunca na história bruxa nossas famílias tiveram qualquer envolvimento emocional.Mas também quem está falando de envolvimento emocional,aqui?

É...As coisas não andavam muito bem na cabeça de Draco Malfoy,agora ele já estava pensando em envolvimento emocional!O que aquela mulher estava fazendo com ele??Não entendia,mas sabia que queria vê-la,olhar nos olhos dela e ouvir mais uma vez a sua gargalhada verdadeira e gostosa ele não sabia porque,mas com ela se sentia bem,muito bem!

"Talvez você esteja ficando apaixonado Draco..."

-Não!Eu não estou ficando apaixonado! – ele gritou pra si mesmo.

Apaixonado ou não,ele precisava ver a ruiva e era o que iria fazer e pensando nisso aparatou.

Harry seguiu Gina até a sala,viera aqui obstinado a faze-la voltar pra ele,e não iria embora sem ter sua namorada de volta.

- Acho que você não ouviu direito, não é Potter?-Ela já estava perdendo a paciência.

-Ouvi sim,mas eu vim aqui pra voltar com você Gina,e... e não irei embora até que isso aconteça.

"Isso insista bastante assim ela não terá como negar."

-Eu não lembrava que você havia ficado tão sem educação a ponto de ser uma visita indesejada.

- Ok Gina eu vou embora,não te procurarei mais,e espero que um dia nós possamos ser bons amigos,ok?- ele tentou usar o seu tom mais derrotado possível.

"Ainda bem que ele se tocou!Não agüentava mais isso!Só espero que não mude de idéia tão cedo."

Eles seguiram calados e sem se olharem,ela abriu a porta pra ele e ele de cabeça baixa seguiu até o corredor.

"Tomara que dê certo!" (pensamentos Potterianos)

-Tchau Harry! – ela já havia se virado e estava com a mão na maçaneta quando aconteceu.

Foi tudo muito rápido,em um momento Gina estava entrando em casa e no outro estava encostada na parede do hall sendo beijada a força por Harry Potter,logo ele que era considerado pela coluna social do Profeta Diário o bruxo mais cavalheiro da ultima década.Ela tentou escapar de todas as maneiras possíveis mas com os anos de quadribol,Harry era muito forte,ela já estava quase se dando por vencida quando foi salva por um Deus loiro que tirou agilmente o moreno de cima dela.

Draco havia acabado de aparatar no hall em frente ao apartamento de Gina quando viu aquela cena.Pelo o que ele pode concluir Virginia realmente havia desistido dele e pelo jeito Potter não estava afim de deixá-la, e pelo jeito havia se descontrolado e estava tentando beijar a ruiva a força.De repente uma onda de fúria o invadiu e quando ele viu já havia dado uns belos socos na cara do menino-que-sobreviveu.

-Vá embora daqui Potter,não percebeu que ela não quer mais nada com você?- pela primeira vez em muitos anos Draco estava totalmente descontrolado,mais do que naquele dia da boate.

- Malfoy?O que você está fazendo aqui?- Harry estava com o nariz sangrando e já não estava entendendo mais nada!Malfoy defendendo Gina e ainda por cima tão descontrolado?

-Não interessa o que eu estou fazendo aqui!Vá embora!- o loiro disse as ultimas palavras quase urrando.

- Ok,eu vou!Acho que eu te perdi mesmo Gina – e dizendo isso ele aparatou.

Virginia estava muito assustada com tudo e permaneceu ali no mesmo lugar em que tinha sido prensada por Potter,não tinha ouvido nenhuma palavra dos dois homens ali na sua frente e na verdade não queria ver e ouvir nada.

Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram eternidade,ela se sentiu puxada do chão e então resolveu abrir os olhos.E para sua surpresa o Deus loiro que viera salva-la era nada mais nada menos,que Draco!(na/ai se fosse ele na minha porta!ai...ai...)

- Parece que eu apareço sempre quando você precisa de ajuda Virginia.- ele disse sorrindo.

- Pelo menos você aparece Draco.- ela não pode deixar de sorrir – você não quer entrar?

-Acho que deveríamos,não é?Afinal você não está em uma maneira muito apresentável e se me permite o comentário eu não havia reparado como você tem umas belas pernas Virginia- ele concluiu irônico.

-Há muita coisa em mim e sobre mim que você ainda não percebeu ou não quis perceber Draco - ela soltou misteriosamente – mas eu não estou apresentável porque?- ela perguntou inocentemente.

- Ora!Você ainda pergunta??Pensei que você houvesse me dito que não era safadinha Virginia,mas depois de te ver só de camisa,alias com a minha camisa-ela não pode deixar de sorrir envergonhada- no hall eu tenho lá as minhas duvidas!

-Ohhh desculpe-me Draco!Não sabia que você além de beijar suas amigas ainda sentia ciúmes delas por elas estarem no hall vestidas só de camisa- ela não pode deixar de usar ironia e de enfatizar o só – mas já que você está mais incomodado com a sua camisa eu suponho do que comigo eu tirarei ela e te devolverei,ok?

"Ahhhh não! Essa mulher só pode estar ficando louca!Ela não vai fazer o que eu penso que ela vai."

E sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo Gina foi desabotoando lentamente a camisa,não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo,mas estava se divertindo muito com a cara de abobalhado que o loiro estampava a sua frente.E assim retirou a camisa e jogou-a nele.

-Pronto!Pensei que ao dispensar a camisa de Harry você me deixaria ficar com a sua,mas acho que me enganei...E o resto de suas roupas estão no meu quarto,se você quiser,depois que eu me vestir você mesmo pode ir apanhá-las. – e sem mais uma palavra ela deixou a sala.

"Que louca!hahahah Deve ser por isso que eu gosto tanto assim de estar com ela,essa mulher é imprevisível!"

Ela não estava mais se compreendendo,primeiro tudo em que acreditava e amava havia sido jogado pros ares e agora esse mini strip na sala?

"Calma Virginia recomponha-se e volte pra sala como se nada tivesse acontecido,seja natural e pronto."

Depois de resolver colocar um vestido meio velho,ela resolveu voltar pra sala e Malfoy estava muito à-vontade por lá.

- Sabe Virginia,você me surpreende!- ele disse rindo- você realmente consegue desestressar as pessoas de uma forma muito original!E a propósito se você gostou tanto assim da minha camisa e se for para por fogo na do Potter,pode ficar com ela.- ele a entregou com um sorriso muito fofo e meigo para um Malfoy.

- hahahah Obrigada Draco.- e sem perder a pose,que ela havia aprendido com ele- e ao que devo a honra de uma visita sua?

- Apenas vim dizer um "oi", porque?Não pode?- ele perguntou com aquela velha expressão inquiridora.

-Ahhhh claro que pode!- ela disse ficando vermelha- Eu só não esperava é isso!E eu também senti saudades suas!

-Perai!Mas quem foi que disse em saudade?-ele falou piscando incrédulo.

-Ninguém Draco,ninguém! – ela falou rindo

-Você é louca Virgínia,isso sim!- e ele riu também

- Talvez...Mas eu sei que você gosta da minha loucura,ou então não teria vindo aqui me ver- e marotamente ela piscou pra ele

**NA:**Olá pessoas!!!

Demorei muito pra postar eu sei e isso só contribui para diminuir o interesse de vocês,mas aqui está o outro Cap!

Ele é meio morninho eu sei,mas as coisas vão ficar realmente boas daqui pra frente!;)

Quem acompanha a fic lá na floreios já sabe,né?rsrs

Prometo que vou postar mais regularmente aqui,na verdade vou tentar igualar os caps que eu tenho lá com os daqui,mas é que o realmente me estressa!Então eu só uso aqui mesmo pra ler,mas vou tentar fazer as pazes com ele!

Ah!E muitooo obrigada pelos coments,só que eu quero mais né genteeee!  
Senão nada de caps novos!p

Sim!Eu sou malvada!

Mas enfim!Espero que gostem!

Ah!E me desculpe pelos erros de portugês,eu revisei mas talvez tenha passado algo despercebido...

Beijos caramelados!!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6- Ciúmes Praianos**

Depois daquela visita inesperada de Draco ao seu apartamento,Gina não tinha mais o visto,parecia que ele havia sumido,da mesma forma que havia reaparecido em sua vida:subitamente.

Ela estava sentindo uma imensa saudade daquele loiro perturbador,por mais que não quisesse admitir,a ruiva havia escrito vários bilhetes para ele mas ela não teve coragem de mandar nenhum deles,não queria que ele pensasse que ela estava gostando dele "e definitivamente eu não estou!" ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

E agora que ela estava solteira e podia dar toda a atenção a Sam,era a morena que estava de rolo com Zabine!E toda vez que Blaise aparecia no escritório, ela não podia deixar de pensar em Draco, em como ele estaria e se ele estava pensando nela tanto quanto ela estava pensando nele.

**XXXXXX**

Fazia muito tempo já que ele não via a ruiva apesar de ter noticias dela frequentemente já que agora o seu melhor amigo namorava a melhor amiga dela, e pelo o que ouvira falar, ela não estava sentindo nem um pouco a sua falta,afinal de contas não tinha perguntado nenhuma vez por ele.

"Pelo menos eu sei que ela não voltou para o Potter".Pensar nisso era a única coisa que o reconfortava,não sabia direito o porque mas era.

E tentando para de pensar em Virginia, Draco terminou de arrumar sua mala para passar o fim de semana na praia com Blás e sua nova namorada, o loiro não entendia o porque do amigo ter insistido tanto para que ele fosse,afinal a Madison não estaria por lá?

Mas mal sabia ele que aquele fim de semana teria sido mais proveitoso se tivesse ficado em casa.

**XXXXXX**

Gina havia aceito de bom grado o convite do namorado da amiga para passar o fim de semana em sua casa de praia,ela estava mesmo precisando de um descanso,Gi estava entrando no carro da amiga quando deu por falta de Blaise.

- Ué,o Blaise não vai Sam? – perguntou a ruiva ao se dar conta de que o moreno não estava ali.

-Ah!Ele já está lá Gi,foi primeiro, porque queria deixar tudo ok,para quando chegássemos – a morena respondeu ficando ligeiramente corada – Vamos indo?

-Claro!Não vejo a hora de chegar e pular no mar! – Gina respondeu animadamente.

Samantha sorriu ao ver a empolgação da amiga.

- Que bom Gi.Que bom!

"Ah Merlin!Só espero que ela não queira me matar por não ter contado que o Malfoy estará lá.E que o plano louco do Blás dê certo,ou então estamos mortos!"

**XXXXXX**

Era muito cedo quando os dois homens chegaram a casa de praia do moreno, a praia ainda estava deserta e nenhum dos quiosques a beira-mar estavam abertos.

A julgar pela sua cara de poucos amigos,Draco estava profundamente irritado com o fato de ter sido tirado tão cedo do meio de seus lençóis macios e confortáveis.

-Só você para me fazer entrar num carro as 5 da manhã Blás-o loiro disse secamente.

-Não reclame Draco!Garanto-lhe que o fim de semana será divertido – Zabine reclamou.

-Será para você! Porque para mim não será nada divertido ficar de vela para você e a Madison.

- Calma Draquinho!!O dia mal começou e você já está mal-humorado?- o rapaz disse divertido – você está precisando desestressar, sabe?- e dizendo isso caiu na gargalhada.

O loiro apenas revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas, era melhor ir dormir ou então lançaria uma maldição imperdoável no homem a sua frente.

**XXXXXX**

As duas haviam chego um pouco depois dos dois rapazes, Sam havia mostrado a Gina seu quarto e ela estava agora desfazendo a mala,depois de ter colocado seu biquíni, quando estava fechando o guarda-roupa a sua frente,ouviu batidas leves na porta.

- Gi,já estamos prontos,você vai?- era Samantha.

-Vou sim!Já estou descendo.

E dizendo isso Virginia deu uma ultima olhada no espelho,saindo logo em seguida.Ela estava nos últimos degraus da escada quando estacou,ao pé da escada estava um loiro, alto"e muito gostoso" sem camisa a olhando confusamente.

" O que a Weasley está fazendo aqui?E eu já havia me esquecido de como ela fica linda de vestido..."

Por instantes ela pensou em virar e correr escada acima,pegar suas coisas e ir para bem longe,mas seu plano de fuga foi interrompido por uma voz rouca e hipnotizante.

-Desça logo Virginia,não temos o dia todo para esperar que você decida parar de brincar de estatua na escada.

E com esse comentário ela desceu as escadas tão vermelha quanto o seu cabelo.

Ao vê-la descer daquele jeito toda envergonhada ele sorriu, nossa!nem imaginava que a falta que a ruiva estava fazendo para ele era tão imensa assim.O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal?

-É também um prazer revê-lo senhor Malfoy mal-educado. Podemos ir agora. – Samantha e Blaise que só assistiam a cena, sorriram um para o outro satisfatoriamente, achando que haviam acertado em trazer os dois.

Eles chegaram a praia em poucos minutos e Draco não pode deixar de reparar que por onde passava Virginia atraia olhares dos homens.Eles pararam e a ruiva ajudou a amiga a esticar a canga na areia, após fazer isso ela demorou-se longamente olhando o mar e sentindo a brisa, e para aproveitar o sol ela tirou o vestido ,ficando só de biquíni.

Ao ver a pequena tirando seu vestido e ficando só de biquíni e consequentemente arrancando suspiros e olhares maliciosos de todos os homens a sua volta o loiro não pode evitar ficar vermelho e soltar um suspiro irritado.

- Ciúmes Draco? – perguntou Blaise divertido.

- Do que Blaise? - o loiro tentou soar o mais desentendido possível.

- Da ruivinha é claro – o moreno respondeu desinteressado.

- Não tenho o porque, a Wealey não me interessa.

- Não mesmo? – Blás perguntou desafiador.

- Não,porque? – ele já estava ficando irritado.

- Por nada!Alias fico feliz em saber.

- Ah é?

- É sim! Porque se você estivesse interessado na pequena não gostaria de vê-la,flertando com outro bem debaixo do seu nariz.- ele tinha conseguido fazer com que o amigo acordasse e visse que talvez estivesse perdendo a ruiva,pelo menos ele esperava que tivesse conseguido...

E ao ouvir essas ultimas palavras Draco,virou subitamente para o mar e viu Gina conversando animadamente com um loiro que estava sendo comido com os olhos por todas as mulheres da praia,inclusive pela ruiva que conversava animadamente com ele.

**XXXXXX**

Após tirar o vestido a ruiva correu em direção ao mar igual a uma criança e após algum tempo ali percebeu que estava sendo observada por um loiro muito bonito "talvez até mais bonito que o Draco...", foi então que ela sorriu para ele, e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

O rapaz se aproximou dela e eles começaram uma animada conversa, ele havia perguntado se ela estava acompanhada e com a negativa dela ele a convidou para jantar com ele em um barzinho próximo dali. Combinado isso os dois trocaram telefone ( coisa muito comum entre os bruxos naquele tempo) e se despediram.

Gina estava muito feliz quando saiu do mar, afinal,não teria que passar a noite na companhia de Malfoy e também não atrapalharia a amiga e pensando nisso enquanto se enxugava, nem percebeu a presença de Malfoy atrás de si.

- Cuidado Virginia – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido deixando-a toda arrepiada – pode ser que desta vez eu não esteja lá para te salvar.

Ela se virou lentamente e colocou o seu corpo ao dele e disse ao pé de seu ouvido.

-Talvez dessa vez eu não queira ser salva...

O resto do dia transcorreu calmo com uma Virginia super sorridente e um Malfoy mais mal-humorado do que o habitual.

Já era noite e estavam todos no andar debaixo quando a ruiva desceu surpreendente bonita, vestida em um vestido solto na altura dos joelhos, tomara que caia branco e tamanco plataforma preto combinando com a bolsa.

- Gi,como você está bonita amiga!

- Obrigada Sam – a ruiva disse com um tímido sorriso – eu só acompanharei vocês até lá,ok? Já tenho com quem jantar...vocês sabem como eu odeio ficar de vela,né?

- Magina Virginia, você sabe que não ficaria de vela se jantasse conosco – Blaise terminou a frase olhando para Draco que permanecia de cara fechada.

- Mesmo assim Blaise – ela respondeu amável – e também eu não estarei sozinha,né?!Marquei com Pedro e ...

-Certo,todos nós entendemos que você tem um encontro Virginia, será que podemos ir agora? – o loiro não se preocupou em esconder seu tom irritado de ninguém e assim eles foram em direção ao barzinho.

O rapaz já estava esperando-a na porta do bar e ao vê-lo,Virginia separou-se dos amigos e disse um tímido boa-noite para o rapaz que abriu um lindo sorriso para ela.

- Ora Draco,não fique assim tão emburrado!Você é que escolheu que fosse assim!

- O que?Blaise você só pode estar ficando louco!Porque eu escolhi que fosse assim o que? – ele não estava conseguindo dar uma de desentendido.

- To falando da ruiva Draco!E não me olhe assim!Tava na cara que ela estava caindo de amores por você,mas parece que você vive dentro de uma casca e não enxerga nada!Então derrepente ela encontrou alguém mais sorridente menos mal-humorado e grosso!E você se ferrou meu caro amigo...

- Você é patético Blás!Patético... – e dizendo isso o loiro seguiu adiante sentando-se em uma mesa bem em frente a da ruiva.

**XXXXXX**

Virginia chegou em casa quando o sol estava quase nascendo a noite tinha sido ótima para ela,tirando o fato de ter passado uma parte dela sendo encarada por aqueles pares de olhos azuis acinzentados...Pedro era um cara super gente boa e eles passaram muito tempo falando de coisas divertidas para ambos sem falar do tempo interminável em que ficaram se beijando na areia da praia...

Ela estava tentando entrar em casa sem fazer barulho para não acordar ninguém,mas parecia que quem ela não queria acordar não havia pregado o olho a noite toda...

-Não precisa ficar se esgueirando pela casa Virginia,pode entrar – Draco estava com a voz muito estranha,parecia que tinha bebido mais do que devia.

- Eu não estou me esgueirando Draco,só não queria acordar ninguém...

- Bom...Não vai acordar,eu não dormir e acho que Blás e a Samantha também não estão dormindo...- ele estava tão frio e seco.

- Ok!Então eu vou subir e descansar um pouco... – ela já estava subindo o terceiro degrau quando ele voltou a falar.

- Pelo jeito a sua noite foi muito longa e exaustiva,não é?- ele não sabia direito por que,mas queria atingi-la e parece que tinha conseguido.

Aquelas palavras a machucaram mais do que se estivesse tomado um tapa na cara e Draco não parou por ai.

-Se fazendo de inocente,meiga e angelical e na primeira oportunidade se atirou nos braços de um qualquer,tsc!Que feio Wealey,pensei que você fosse diferente...

- E porque você se preocupa,hein Malfoy??Eu sou apenas sua amiga,não sou?Aliás acho que nem isso eu posso me considerar sua,afinal de contas amigos não somem e ficam sem dar noticias,amigos não subjugam o outro sem nem ao menos ouvir o que a pessoa tem a dizer.Eu é que pensei que você era diferente dos outros,mas também!Eu pensando que um Malfoy era melhor que qualquer outro,sou uma burra mesmo!

- Virginia,espera...acho que... – ele tinha se arrependido profundamente do que tinha dito a ela,ainda mais depois de perceber que com aquelas palavras havia decepcionado-a.

- Não Malfoy!Eu não quero mais ouvir nada,eu vou me deitar e prometo que amanhã assim que eu acordar deixarei o seu caminho livre,certo?- ela não estava brincando e se não estivesse tão cansada iria embora dali agora mesmo.

A ruiva havia recomeçado a subir as escadas quando foi puxada pelo braço pelo loiro,ele tinha abraçado-a e agora a olhava profundamente nos olhos.

- Eu quero ir me deitar,ou você ainda não me insultou o suficiente para uma vida inteira? – sua irritação e decepção era visível.

- Não!Eu só quero me desculpar... – um Malfoy se desculpando!Olha só o que aquela mulher fazia com ele!

- Isso não tem desculpas,pensei que pelo o pouco que passamos,você já havia me conhecido o suficiente...

- Eu...me desculpe Virginia!Eu perdi o controle,oras e porque você tinha que sair com aquele idiota na minha frente?! – ele estava assumindo que sentia ciúmes da ruiva involuntariamente e ela não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo!

- Isso...isso é ciúmes Draco? – ela precisava ouvir a confirmação vir da boca dele,precisava...

- E se for?

Ela sorriu...

- Não tem porque sentir ciúmes,afinal somos apenas amigos...

E com essas ultimas palavras ela o beijou,e como os dois ansiavam por aquele beijo a tempos!Foi um beijo apaixonado e ansioso de respostas,ele queria saber o que aquela pequena estava fazendo com ele,porque ele se descontrolava perto dela?

Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram séculos para ambos,Gina se soltou dele e subiu as escadas.

- O que foi isso Virginia?Você mesma acabou de me dizer que somos apenas amigos! – ela o confundia, como e porque fazia isso?

Ela virou e o fitou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Um dia me ensinaram que amigos também beijam na boca,você não sabia Draco?

Era impressionante!Agora ela usava suas própria ironias contra ele.A ruiva era realmente impressionante!

- Boa noite Draco...Sonhe comigo!- e dizendo isso piscou pra ele e seguiu seu caminho.

- Boa noite ruiva... – o sol já havia nascido e ele finalmente decidiu subir para o quarto também.

E como Virginia havia pedido ele sonhou o tempo todo com ela...

**NA:**Como eu prometi pra vocês hoje eu vou postar até o CAP 9 que é o que eu já tenho pronto,ok??

Espero que gostem,eu gostei!Keria um desfecho mais legal,mas nao tive nenhuma luz,entao se vcs quiserem deem opiniões e quem sabe depois eu reescrevo fim com a ajuda de vcs!

E os senhores e senhoras que estao lendo e nao estao comentando,comentem plixxx!Preciso do maximo de opiniões possiveis,ok???

PS: E se alguém quiser me mandar e-mails eu fico muitoo feliz!

Amo amigos novos!rsrs

faz cara de criança bem!

abraça


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7 – Ressaca**

Gina ao contrario de Draco não pregou os olhos tão facilmente e se revirou muito até conseguir pegar no sono.E quando a ruiva acordou o sol já estava forte e a casa profundamente silenciosa.

Ela então resolveu levantar,tomou um banho demorado,estava precisando,pois a madrugada anterior não tinha sido nada calma e assim que se vestiu,desceu pra ver se arranjava alguma coisa pra comer.

Quando ela chegou na cozinha viu que não tinha sido a única a acordar tarde demais,Draco também estava por lá e aparentemente fazendo café.Ele não olhou para ela,mas sabia que a ruiva estava o observando,sabia que ela seguia cada gesto e passo seu,mas ele não sentia vontade de encara-la, não depois da cena de ciúmes que tinha feito na sala ao amanhecer.

Afinal de contas o que estava acontecendo com ele???O que aquela ruiva tinha de tão diferente e especial que fazia com que Draco Malfoy coração de gelo sentisse ciúmes dela?

Era essa e outras respostas que ele procurava enquanto o cheiro do perfume dela o hipnotizava.

Virginia queria falar alguma coisa,desfazer o constrangimento causado naquela madrugada,mas não sabia como fazer isso.Afinal fora Draco que havia começado com aquilo então seria ele que terminaria sem a ajuda dela.E em meio a esses pensamentos e outros finalmente o loiro resolveu se pronunciar...

- Sente-se Virginia,eu fiz café pra mim e para você,se você quiser é claro... – seu tom de voz estava um pouco menos arrogante do que o normal,talvez aquilo fosse vergonha pelo papelão de ontem

- Eu quero sim,obrigada.E a propósito,onde estão Blás e a Sam??- mesmo que ela soubesse a resposta já não queria que ele parasse de falar.

- Saíram e eu não sei exatamente onde estão...Talvez na praia,não sei,mas vamos comer logo antes que esfrie. – e assim foi dado um ponto final naquela conversa momentaneamente.

O café transcorreu normalmente com os dois muito calados e perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos aquele final de semana não estava sendo muito fácil e agradável para nenhum dos dois e agora que aquele clima pesado tinha se instalado eles não sabiam como contorna-lo.

"Ahhhh meu Merlin!Porque eu fui beijar o Malfoy hoje cedo?Alias onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi vir pra cá?Mesmo que ele não estivesse aqui acho que meu fim de semana teria sido mais proveitoso em casa". Gina não se conformava com o fato de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo, e o pior de tudo é que ela não entendia como isso tinha começado,precisava resolver essa situação mas não sabia como.

Draco havia perdido todo o seu apetite ao ver a ruiva entrando na cozinha,por mais que ele tivesse declarado que eles deveriam comer,ele estava engolindo a comida só para não ter que sair dali,na verdade não queria deixar a presença da ruiva.E ele precisava quebrar aquele silencio antes que ela se fosse e ai fosse tarde demais.

- Sabe Virginia acho que te devo desculpas pela noite de ontem,ou melhor por todas as minhas atitudes anteriores,acho que eu tenho parecido um retardado pra você,não? – ele terminou com um sorriso amarelo.

Ela sorriu em resposta,realmente ele parecia um louco de vez em quando,a deixava confusa,mas mesmo assim ela ainda gostava das loucuras dele,não sabia por que,mas gostava.

- Magina Draco!Você é meio louco sim,mas quem não é hoje em dia? – e dizendo isso sorriu abertamente para ele.

- Incrível como você não consegue ficar brava com ninguém,né? Acho que se fosse comigo eu te azararia pelo resto da vida isso sim!- e então ele sorriu aliviado,pelo menos não tinha perdido o afeto e a amizade dela – Acho isso incrível em você pequena,sempre tão doce,tão amiga,compreensiva,como você consegue?

- Ahhh Draco eu fui criada assim,sempre aprendi que devemos dar uma segunda chance as pessoas e coisa e tal... – e sem saber o porque ela foi se aproximando dele,enquanto ele falava mais e mais,na verdade parecia que Malfoy havia ligado naquilo que os trouxas chamavam de tomada.

O loiro nem havia reparado que a ruiva estava tão próxima assim dele,tudo o que ele queria era falar e assim ele emendava um assunto no outro enquanto a ruiva só dava respostas monossilábicas para ele.

Ela se aproximava felinamente como se estivesse preparando um bote e o homem só percebeu a aproximação extrema dela quando ele já podia sentir o calor do corpo dela próximo ao seu...

- Virginia pare com isso sim?Acho que estamos próximos demais um do outro – e pela primeira vez na vida Draco Malfoy se encontrava constrangido diante de uma situação igual aquela.

- Relaxe Malfoy,eu não farei nada que você não queira,ok? – ela disse isso divertida.

E ao terminar a frase os dois já estavam envolvidos em um beijo.

**NA:** Esse é um capitulo bem curtinho,mas se vocês querem saber, pra mim é a partir daí que as coisas começam a acontecer pra esses dois e logo,logo...

Bem!Eu ainda não posso contar,mas só posso dizer que não vai ser muito logo que vai ser o "Felizes para sempre",na verdade eu nem sei ao certo se vai ter...Talvez eu mude de idéia...

Mas enfim!Espero que estejam gostando!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP 8 – Amor e Ódio de mãos dadas... **

Já fazia algum tempo que Draco estava ali sentado em meio aquelas pedras olhando o mar,não era de seu costume fazer aquilo,mas visto a situação em que se encontrava,não fazia mais diferença o que era seu costume ou não.

Afinal de contas, Draco Malfoy estava apaixonado pela primeira vez na vida e estava apaixonado nada mais,nada menos do que por uma Weasley.Ele não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido,mas agora que aconteceu era simplesmente insuportável lutar contra um sentimento tão forte e estranho como aquele. Ele não entendia como e nem porque tinha se encantado com a ruiva,afinal ela era uma mulher como todas as outras "Não Draco!Ela é bem diferente e muito mais especial do que qualquer amiga que você já teve!"

Eram tantos sentimentos e tantas perguntas que o loiro estava começando a achar que estava a ficar louco.E ainda mais quando a cena de horas atrás voltava nitidamente a sua mente.Onde já se viu um Malfoy legitimo fugir de uma mulher da maneira que Draco fugiu hoje?Definitivamente ele estava a ficar louco!

FLASHBACK

Ela se aproximava felinamente como se estivesse preparando um bote e o homem só percebeu a aproximação extrema dela quando ele já podia sentir o calor do corpo dela próximo ao seu...

- Virginia pare com isso sim?Acho que estamos próximos demais um do outro – e pela primeira vez na vida Draco Malfoy se encontrava constrangido diante de uma situação igual aquela.

- Relaxe Malfoy,eu não farei nada que você não queira,ok? – ela disse isso divertida.

E ao terminar a frase os dois já estavam envolvidos em um beijo.

Nem um e nem outro sabia que estavam tão ansiosos por aquele beijo,era uma mistura de sentimentos e em meio aquele turbilhão não conseguiam nem raciocinar o beijo dela era doce e sensual ao mesmo tempo,incrível como aquela mulher conseguia transparecer ao mesmo tempo um ar de mulher misturado com o de menina,por vezes tudo o que Draco queria era abraçá-la e protegê-la de algum mal que ele desconhecia,difícil de explicar.

Em meio a todos esses pensamentos Draco sem perceber foi se deixando levar, deixando que o beijo se aprofundasse e que dali saísse caricias,gemidos e sensações que a muito ambos guardavam.Era incrível como os dois se entendiam perfeitamente bem, quase sempre.

E pensando nisso foi que ele se deu conta que estava fazendo o que não devia já(ou pelo menos achava que não devia), e sem mais explicações largou a ruiva, e saiu o mais rápido possível dali apenas dizendo.

- Por Merlim Virginia isso não está certo,eu acho.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"Ah Merlim se Blás me visse nesse dilema todo diria que eu estou a desonrar o sangue Malfoy,mas acho que só de achar que estou apaixonado pela Virginia já uma desonra profunda!Não Draco,não é uma desonra,você é que é com essa sua atitude de menino virgem isso sim!"

As coisas dentro de sua cabeça estavam cada vez mais difíceis de entender,mas ele sabia como tinha de fazer para resolver tudo isso,como afogar esse sentimento louco e proibido e faria isso nesse exato momento! Nunca que ele havia perdido o controle por causa de uma mulher e não seria agora que isso ia acontecer..

E tomando essa decisão ele resolveu voltar para casa para pegar suas coisas,já que ele teria que fazer isso,que fosse logo,para não ter que sofrer.

XXXXX

As coisas passavam como num flash na cabeça dela:o beijo na livraria,o termino do seu namoro com Harry,aquela noite na boate e a madrugada maravilhosa que havia passado com Draco depois de toda aquela confusão.

Depois que Malfoy surgiu inesperadamente na vida dela,nada era mais a mesma coisa inclusive ela.Era incrível como a ruiva perto do loiro perdia o controle e ficava irreconhecível,seus sentimentos que antigamente eram tão controlados (sim ela havia a muito custo aprendido a controlar a fúria Weasley)agora já não eram tão domáveis quanto antes e tudo isso por causa de Draco Malfoy,justo ele que ela odiava mais que tudo na vida,agora era como se fosse essencial em sua vida!

Mas infelizmente parecia que todas aquelas coisas eram sentidas só por ela,afinal de contas ele não sairia correndo deixando-a ali se a quisesse também,ou deixaria??

Porque tudo tinha de ser tão confuso quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy?? E pensando em tudo isso ela subiu para seu quarto se jogou na cama e chorou como não chorava a anos.

Essa situação toda não estava certa,afinal de contas ela era um Weasley e ele um Malfoy!Malfoys não eram confiáveis e muito menos dignos de algum dia na vida nutrirem algum sentimento bom por qualquer ser vivo que fosse,então provavelmente ele estava só se divertindo com ela e para Virginia essa diversão já tinha ido longe demais.Precisava dar um fim nessa loucura toda que tinha se transformado sua vida,sim!E era isso que a ruiva ia fazer, levantou-se enxugou o rosto e com um toque da varinha tinha refeito suas malas, iria embora e nunca mais pensaria ou falaria em Draco Malfoy,ou era isso ou sofreria muito depois,sabia disso.

Depois de verificar se tinha pegado tudo se trocou, respirou fundo e resolveu descer,não tinha necessidade de esperar Blás e Sam voltarem,ela já havia escrito um bilhete dizendo que precisava voltar as pressas pra Londres devido um problema em casa,sua amiga não acreditaria,mas depois em casa contaria tudo a ela,mas agora precisava mesmo voltar para o seu canto e por as coisas no lugar.

E com um suspiro diante do espelho disse a si mesma: - Vamos Gina você consegue.

XXXXXXX

O loiro já estava no andar debaixo com as malas prontas,postas ao lado da porta,só faltava um bilhete explicando à Blaise que tinha resolvido voltar mais cedo,inventaria uma desculpa qualquer,afinal de contas ele não queria ter vindo desde o começo,sabia que daria merda,tinha certeza!E ocupado em xingar seu amigo em pensamentos nem percebeu que mais alguém entrava no hall com intuito de deixar a casa.

Gina estacou na ponta da escada quando se deu conta de que Draco estava ali,numa situação parecida com a sua,envolto por malas.Definitivamente ela esperava sair sem ser vista por ninguém,não queria que percebessem que ela estava fugindo,muito menos que Malfoy percebesse,ela tentou subir as escadas sem ser notada,mas fez um movimento brusco demais e uma das malas se chocou com a outra fazendo um barulho alto,chamando a atenção de quem ela menos queria que a visse naquele momento.

Draco tomou um enorme susto ao ouvir aquele baque,ele estava tão distraído tentando arrumar uma boa desculpa para colocar naquele bilhete que nem se deu conta quando a ruiva começou a descer as escadas,sem contar que ele imaginou que estava sozinho a contar pelo silencio todo que pairava,mas agora ao se virar e dar de cara com a Weasley completamente vermelha e com um olhar um tanto curioso direcionado para suas malas ele se deu conta de que não queria que ela visse que ele estava fugindo dela,porque sim,Draco estava fugindo de Virginia.

- Aonde você vai Vir...Weasley com essas malas todas? – ele perguntou intrigado,apesar de no fundo saber a resposta.

-Ah,eu? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta.

-É claro que é você, ou por acaso você está vendo mais algum Weasley por aqui?- ele disse o mais sarcástico e mal-educado que conseguiu "Isso comece tratando-a mal como você fazia antigamente, assim será mais fácil de afastá-la de você."

-Resolvi voltar mais cedo...minha mãe me ligou e parece que o Rony não está muito bem de saúde,sabe?Então ela pediu que eu voltasse,sabe como é... – e enquanto dizia tudo isso a ruiva ia ficando da cor de seus cabelos.

- Que eu saiba o Roniquinho tem mulher,já é adulto e pode se virar muito bem sem você e sua mãe,não entendi o porque de você ter de voltar Weasley.Por acaso você está fugindo de algo,ou alguém? – ele perguntou olhando-a nos olhos,como se tirando as respostas de dentro dela,sem que precisasse ouvir qualquer coisa da boca dela.

- Eu não estou fugindo de nada,porque?Você está,Malfoy? – ela retrucou.

Por instantes Gina viu a face de Draco corar ligeiramente,mas assim como ele ganhou um tom rosado,logo voltou ao normal."Como ele consegue ser tão controlado assim?"

-Não que eu te deva alguma satisfação da minha vida,mas tenho negócios para resolver em Londres Weasley...- ele tentou dizer com o seu tom mais despreocupado possível.

- Ah sim,certo! – e se sentindo a pessoa mais constrangida da face da Terra ela terminou de descer as escadas e completou – Será que você poderia me dar licença?Eu realmente queria colocar esse pergaminho em cima da mesinha e dar o fora daqui...

- Espera Weasley!Antes eu queria te dizer umas coisinhas,esclarecer,sabe? – por Merlim,ele tinha decidido ir embora sem se pronunciar e agora queria se explicar!Só podia estar ficando louco!

- Pode falar.- isso não estava cheirando bem,mas o que ela poderia fazer?O jeito era ouvir o que o loiro tinha a dizer e fosse o que Merlim quisesse.

Draco coçou a nuca,com esperanças de que aquilo o ajudasse a encontrar as palavras certas,ele sabia que tinha de ferir os sentimentos dela,tinha que fazê-la odiá-lo novamente,mas no fundo ele não queria isso e também nem sabia como fazer,como essas situações de paixão eram difíceis!

- Bom Weasley,acho que você deveria me esquecer,entende?Eu sei que sou lindo,gostoso e irresistível,mas realmente não sou pro seu bico pobre – a cada palavra que ele pronunciava,ficava nítido no rosto dela todo o ódio e a raiva que cresciam,era isso que ele queria,mas estava doendo nele,oras! – além do mais nem que você morresse e nascesse de novo chegaria aos meus pés e seria digna de um Malfoy,então sugiro que você me esqueça,mais para o meu bem que o seu é claro. – e terminou essa frase o mais sarcasticamente que pode com o seu melhor sorriso de "eu sou o gostoso".

Gina não estava acreditando no que ouvia,a horas atrás ele estava bancando o menino confuso e virgem e agora jogava na cara dela que ela era pobre e era ela que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele,como aquele loiro era safado e sem escrúpulos!

-Peraí,será que eu ouviu bem?Que eu saiba não fui eu que tive um ataque de pelanca misturado com ciúmes na madrugada passada,não fui eu também que fugi de um simples beijo toda confusa como se fosse uma virgem desorientada,então Malfoy,acho que você está desperdiçando saliva à toa,porque afinal de contas acho que o apaixonado da historia não sou eu.- ela tomou fôlego e tentou controlar o seu tom de voz - Mas em todo o caso eu já tinha mesmo decidido ficar bem longe de você sua doninha falsa e convencida!

Draco tentou retrucar mas tudo que conseguiu foi abrir a boca sem emitir nenhum som e Virginia continuou.

- E eu pensei que você tivesse mudado Malfoy,mas não!Continua o mesmo riquinho,arrogante,nariz empinado de sempre!Juro que eu pensei que nós pudéssemos...pudéssemos – e então a ruiva desabou no choro não conseguindo mais se controlar.

Vendo e ouvindo aquilo tudo Draco não agüentou e foi em direção a ela,tudo que queria era abraçá-la e cuidar dela como daquela primeira vez,mas antes que ele conseguisse completar o movimento ela gritou.

- NÃO ENCOSTE EM MIM,SEU NOJENTO! – e ao ouvir essas palavras o loiro recuou o máximo que pode e a ruiva continuou – E EU PENSEI QUE NÓS PODERIAMOS SER PELO MENOS AMIGOS,MAS PELO VISTO NEM ISSO VOCÊ CONSEGUE,NÉ?SEU MONSTROO!EU TE ODEIO MALFOY!

Essas ultimas palavras ecoaram com muita força dentro da cabeça dele,ela o odiava e ao contrario do que ele imaginava,isso não o fazia sentir nem um pouco melhor,pelo contrario,só piorava tudo dentro dele.

-Espera Virginia,tenha calma,ok?

-Weasley,pra você eu sou Weasley a pobretona imunda,já esqueceu?E eu não quero ter calma Malfoy! – ela respirou fundo e limpou o rosto.- Agora por favor,esqueça que eu existo,ok?É um favor que você me faz – e dizendo isso a ruiva aparatou.

"Ótimo Draco!Você queria que ela te odiasse e ai está,mas parece que você não está tão feliz,está?Droga!Porque eu sempre meto os pés,pelas mãos?" esmurrou a mesinha estourando o seu vidro.

Ele tinha que consertar aquela situação,mas não sabia como,pela primeira vez na vida um Malfoy não sabia como agir,e por instantes ele riu...Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo pela primeira vez desde que a pequena tinha reaparecido em sua vida.

Estava tudo muito confuso,ele queria a vida dele de volta,os sentimentos dele de volta,mas ao mesmo tempo era tão boa essa vida nova,esses sentimentos pateticamente trouxas que sentia perto dela...Precisava pensar e decidir o que fazer,precisava tomar um rumo,não era digno de um Malfoy "ficar em cima do muro" e concluindo isso ele aparatou para seu apartamento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu gostei desse cap,ta agradável apesar do rumo que eu resolvi dar.Mas sabem o que é?Se eu continuasse naquele caminho logo eles estariam casados e viveriam felizes para sempre e eu acho que a vida é bemmm mais do que felizes para sempre,entendem?Sem falar que eu estou amando escrever essa fic!

Espero que curtam o cap e digam o que estão achando,ok??

E logo eu vou precisar de opiniões pros próximos caps porque eu tenho várias idéias,mas não ando conseguindo organizá-las direito/

E eu preciso de uma betaaa/

É isso gente!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP 9 – O Jantar **

Ela tinha acabado de aparatar em seu quarto,estava chorando tanto que até soluçava, não acreditava que as coisas haviam tomado aquele rumo, não podia ser verdade...Era um sonho, só podia ser!Mas doía demais para ser apenas um simples sonho, e aquilo a deixava mais desesperada, o que só fazia aumentar a sua crise de choro.Não era justo,o que ela tinha feito de errado?

Mas também não importava mais! Que o loiro e os sentimentos que ela começara a nutrir por ele que fossem para o inferno! E concluído isso se jogou na cama.

XXXXXXXXX

Ele queria apenas afastá-la de si, afinal, aquela brincadeira toda de "amigos beijantes"já estava ficando perigosa demais para o seu gosto. E quando, por Merlim, que se podia querer ser só amigo de alguém como a pequena? Era difícil ficar perto dela e não querer tocá-la, abraçá-la ,beijá-la e tudo mais que a imaginação permitisse...Sua decisão tinha sido a mais acertada ,estava perdendo o controle da situação mas não queria, não podia e não deveria perder, sem levar em conta o que falariam quando soubessem que ele estava tendo uma queda por Virginia! Hahaha! Não queria nem imaginar!

Mas apesar de concordar com si próprio de que tinha feito a melhor coisa, toda vez que lembrava do olhar da ruiva e de suas palavras seu coração apertava e doía muito. No fundo não queria que aquilo acontecesse.Era para ele deixar aquele bilhete lá e sair sem que ninguém percebesse e assim sumiria sem explicações... não era uma coisa digna de Malfoys, mas quem se importava com o que era digno ou não de sua família?

- É Draco, acho que seu futuro é casar com alguma das suas amantes sem vergonha e mais rodadas que carroça de praça em feriado religioso e esquecer de vez a Weasley! Afinal de contas ela te odeia agora cara! – e concluindo isso deu um sorriso amargo – Mais uma vez você conseguiu estragar tudo e, infelizmente, dessa vez não tem seu pai pra você colocar a culpa de tudo e se safar de tudo... – dizendo isso o loiro se jogou no sofá, e começou a brincar com a sua varinha entre os dedos e, sem saber porquê, fitou uma rosa vermelha. Ao olhar para ela veio de súbito a ultima imagem que tinha guardado de Gina: ela aos prontos o chamando de monstro. Aquilo doía muito nele.

- Me desculpe pequena,não sei o porque de tudo isso,mas acho que vai ser melhor assim - dizendo isso ele colocou a rosa dentro de um vaso com água e rumou para o seu quarto; o dia já tinha sido mais estressante do que o aceitável.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As coisas não andavam nada boas para Virgínia desde que ela tinha voltado da praia.Já fazia muito ela sabia,mas mesmo assim as coisas só pioravam ao invés de melhorar...

Ela não tinha imaginado que o loiro a trataria daquela maneira horrível, a ruiva realmente pensou que poderia sair de lá sem ser notada e também porque nunca doeu tanto uma discussão com alguém como aquela que ela tinha tido com Draco,mas ela também devia ter adivinhado que nunca nada seria fácil com ele ainda mais quando o assunto era os sentimentos de ambos, porque decididamente Malfoys não têm sentimentos,ou pelo menos, fingem não ter.

E as coisas pareciam tão bem entre eles...Mas também quem mandou ela acreditar em contos de fadas?!

Fazia horas que a ruiva estava ali sentada em frente ao armário,olhando suas roupas(incrível como agora ela tinha roupas o suficiente para admirar e não saber qual usar,as coisas tinham melhorado e muito para a sua família,graças a Merlim!),mas tudo parecia inapropriado demais para a ocasião.Ela não entendia o porque de seu chefe insistir tanto para que ela fosse a esse jantar,afinal ela poderia muito bem conhecer o seu novo colega de trabalho na segunda-feira no começo do expediente,mas não!James insistia que ela fosse a esse maldito jantar e ele era o chefe, logo, ele mandava.

Já passavam das 17h00min e ela ainda não tinha tido nenhum sucesso com o vestido, ela era indecisa disso sabia, mas nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo assim para escolher uma roupa,sua cabeça não estava bem e todo o resto estava pior ainda,e pra completar tudo ainda tinha essa porcaria de jantar de negócios!Se algum dia conhecesse quem teve a grande idéia de inventar jantar de negócios com certeza o azararia.

Sem paciência de continuar ali olhando aqueles montes de roupas ela resolveu tomar banho logo, podia chegar mal vestida lá, mas não fedendo e assim ela entrou no banheiro.

No fim das contas Gina optou por um vestido vermelho bem simples de alcinhas com um decote comportado, uns quatro dedos acima do joelho com os cabelos meio presos com grandes cachos nas pontas e uma maquiagem básica, não estava mesmo com vontade de ir,então não iria super produzida.

Samantha também ia e obviamente Blaise ia junto,na verdade isso seria mais um jantar com encontro de casais,sendo que James era casado e obviamente o novo empregado também devia estar acompanhado então ela seria a única idiota desacompanhada,maldita hora que resolvera terminar com Harry por estar confusa,que fosse pros diabos a sua confusão!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar todos aqueles pensamentos idiotas,não adiantava se arrepender depois do suco de abóbora derramado e pensando nisso ela finalmente aparatou no restaurante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David estava muito ansioso para que chegasse logo a hora do jantar,ele ia ser apresentado a suas novas colegas de trabalho e pelo o que ele ouvira dizer a ruiva e a pessoa com quem mais ele se relacionaria era a mulher mais bonita da empresa toda e sem contar que ouvira dizer que ela tinha um gênio incontrolável.

Seria engraçado e ao mesmo tempo muito prazeroso ter que tentar "domar a fera" que a senhorita Weasley era – ele sorriu internamente – mas ao mesmo tempo aquilo o assustava,não gostava de conflitos dentro do trabalho.

Resolveu deixar de lado toda aquela bobagem e deu uma ultima olhada no espelho,estava apresentável ele achava, estava meio constrangido,não tinha nenhuma acompanhante e pelo o que o chefe havia dito,estariam todos acompanhados.

Se ele não fosse tão ruim em relacionamentos talvez ainda estariam namorando...

Passou por fim a mão nos cabelos e deu um ultimo sorriso para o seu reflexo no espelho aparatando em seguida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já estavam todos lá: James e sua esposa,Sam com Blaise e David,já tinham sido todos apresentados,já estavam todos postados em seus devidos lugares e nada da ruiva chegar.

- Ela já deve estar chegando James – disse Sam com um sorriso amarelo,a amiga sabia que o chefe odiava atrasos e justo hoje ela resolvera atrasar! Não entendia o porque desse bonitão( sim ele era muito lindo) ser tão especial para receber um jantar só para ser apresentado,mas a Gina estava encrencada quando chegasse.

- Assim espero Samantha,assim espero – James não estava irritado,só se incomodava com o fato de a Weasley sempre se atrasar nas ocasiões mais importantes. E enquanto pensava nisso uma ruiva muito bonita entrava no salão do restaurante e recebia muitos olhares masculinos para ela

Ao perceber que Samantha sorria para alguém ao longe todos resolveram se virar e se depararam com a ruiva um tanto vermelha e ofegante,indo em direção a eles a passos rápidos.

- Me desculpem gente eu me confundi e acabei aparatando em outro restaurante,que bem...Enfim!Me desculpe James por ser tão indelicada e me atrasar tanto – ela disse com um sorriso amarelo esperando ouvir aquele sermão do chefe na frente de todos.

- Não se preocupe Virginia,agora deixe que eu faça as devidas apresentações – e dizendo isso James se levantou e indicou alguém que estava do lado esquerdo dela – David Vedder essa é a tão famosa Virginia Weasley, Virginia esse é o David o seu novo colega de sala e com quem você vai dividir suas tarefas a partir de hoje.

Gina virou com um imenso sorriso no rosto pronta pra encarar qualquer nerd feio que tivesse que encarar,mas no meio do caminho ela tomou um susto,ele era lindo!

Demais para ser real!!

David estava esperando tudo,menos que a ruiva fosse tão linda e encantadora daquele jeito.

Os dois ficaram ali naquele aperto de mãos por quase uma eternidade e poderiam ficar mais se alguém não estivesse tentando puxar a atenção pra si.

- Se vocês dois se soltarem talvez nós pudéssemos olhar o cardápio e pedir,porque eu já estou faminto. – fora Blaise que havia interrompido os dois e parecia que todos ali na mesa estavam satisfeitos com a interrupção.

- Desculpe – os dois disseram juntos assim que soltaram as mãos e deram um sorriso envergonhado,sentando-se um ao lado do outro.

Parecia que nem tudo estava tão perdido assim para a ruiva...

**NA:**O final aqui e vocês devem estar se perguntando se eu tomei alguma poção de derretimento do cérebro,né?hahaha

Não tomei,não!Mas eu preciso tornar essa DG mais emocionante então eu estou colocando algo a mais( e esse algo é muito gostoso diga-se de passagem e logo vocês verão!)

E o Draquinho kd?Tá perdido em alguma noitada por ai e vocês vão ver o quanto ele vai perder por tudo isso...

Eu sempre vejo a Gi sofrendo por ele e correndo atrás do prejuízo então agora é a vez dele de correr a maratona do amor,vocês verão!huahauhau

E já chega que eu to falando demais já!

Ah!E kd os meus comentários,hein?hein?

Só posto di novo quando houver bastante comentários,ouviram?hauhau

Tre faz cara de maléfica na frente do monitor

Espero que gostem!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAP 10- Passeio no Parque**

O jantar transcorreu muito bem e, ao fim da noite, todos estavam muito

satisfeitos e contentes, talvez não mais que David, mas estavam.

Ele não sabia como aquela encantadora mulher à sua frente podia ser a tão temida

"Senhorita Weasley", que todos o haviam alertado para não tirar do sério. A

ruiva era linda e contagiante! Todos à mesa pareciam hipnotizados com a sua

presença, e ele mais do que ninguém, por conta daquele cheiro bom que a

envolvia... Na verdade tudo parecia muito bom naquela mulher, não sabia o por

quê, mas era o que achava.

A noite estava sendo mais que agradável para Virginia; as pessoas eram

agradáveis e a conversa não podia ser melhor,apesar de se sentir um pouco

constrangida por sempre perceber Zabini olhando-a estranhamente. Mesmo assim, a

noite estava sendo muito boa. E ela não podia condená-lo por olhá-la daquela

maneira, afinal, ele era melhor amigo de Draco, e não dela.

- Bom... Já está tarde, então acho melhor irmos para casa, o que vocês acham? –

disse James, perguntando aos outros, que assentiram com satisfação, já que a

hora estava ficando avançada.

Eles pagaram a conta, se levantaram e saíram do restaurante.

- Então eu já vou indo, foi um ótimo jantar com vocês e foi ótimo conhecer você,

Vedder. – Gina se virou para o moreno, e olhou dentro daquelas orbes

verde-brilhantes. Nossa, como ele era lindo! E pensar que a ruiva o imaginava

como um nerd feio...

- E você, Viriginia, vai sozinha? – perguntou seu chefe um pouco preocupado – Já

está tarde e acho que não é muito seguro...

- Ah! Que isso James! Eu vou aparatando, não há perigo de eu ser pega por nenhum

tarado ninfomaníaco!- ela acrescentou com humor.

- Mesmo assim! Você é a minha melhor empregada e não posso me dar o luxo de

perdê-la! – o homem disse no tom de quem dá encerrada uma conversa. – David,

você se incomodaria de acompanhar a senhorita Weasley até a casa dela?

- De jeito nenhum, chefe! Na verdade seria um prazer acompanhá-la – o moreno

respondeu estampando o seu melhor sorriso no rosto e virando- se para Gina.

Ela corou ao ver aquele sorriso lindo que ele lançava em sua direção.

-Hum, ok!Mas antes eu preciso dar umas palavrinhas com o Zabini.- Sam olhou-a de

olhos arregalados esperando o pior, mas sua amiga sorriu ao encará-la – Ora

Samantha, por favor!O Blaise não faz o meu tipo, você sabe bem disso!Só queria

falar com ele uns instantes...

- Por mim tudo bem Weasley, pode falar... – Blaise disse tentando parecer

indiferente, mas estava curiosíssimo para saber se a ruiva queria que ele desse

algum recado à Draco.

- É que, bem... Eu saí aquele dia da sua casa sem me explicar e eu estou me

sentindo mal, sabe?

Queria que você me desculpasse, só isso!- ela disse aquilo sentindo um enorme

alívio; não era de seu feitio ser uma pessoa mal agradecida.

- Ah! Por Merlim, Weasley! Não se preocupe em pedir desculpas! Na verdade eu sei

muito bem o porquê de você ter ido embora sem se despedir ou se explicar – ele

disse diminuindo o tom de voz ao perceber que todos à sua volta estavam muito

curiosos em saber exatamente sobre o quê eles falavam- E se você quer saber o

que eu acho,você e o Draco estão ficando loucos,afinal, vocês se gostam!

Depois de dias essa foi a primeira vez que ela ouvia o nome dele, e a sensação

não era nada agradável, na verdade ,doía muito.

- Eu pensei que ele estivesse começando a gostar de mim Blás ,mas me enganei e

não quero gostar sozinha, entende? – ela falou mais séria do que nunca.

- Ele gosta de você também ruivinha, eu te garanto! Mas sabe como isso é difícil

pra ele, não sabe?- ele tentou fazer algum gesto que mostrasse que ele entendia

como era sofrido aquilo para ela, mas sua educação sonserina não lhe ajudava nem

um pouco em casos assim – Afinal, ele é um Malfoy e sonserino, ainda por cima!

Para ele esses tipos de sentimento são complicados e inaceitáveis demais!

Confesso que até pra mim, que não sou um Malfoy, é difícil.

- Mas e eu Zabine? Você acha que pra mim também não é difícil assumir que me

apaixonei por um Walfoy?! Afinal eu sou uma Weasley! E ele é um Malfoy filho de

uma boa mãe! Como você acha que estou me sentindo? – ela disse com os olhos

cheios de água, tentando obter uma resposta, afinal nem ela sabia direito.

Zabini nunca fora bom com os sentimentos assim como Draco ,mas naquele momento

ele sentia um grande afeto pela ruiva que estava ali à sua frente e não podia

deixar de sentir pena dela. E ele sabia que ela ainda sofreria muito por causa

do Malfoy e não queria ver a amiga de sua namorada sofrendo. Sentia um grande

carinho pela garota que era quase como uma irmã pra Sam.

- Só posso te dizer para ter paciência Virginia, acredito que as coisas vão

melhorar. – ele disse por fim tentando dar o seu sorriso mais animador.

Ela sorriu, gostaria mesmo que as coisas melhorassem e, afinal, Blaise não era

tão ruim quanto ela imaginara. Ou então Sam estava dando aulas de boas maneiras

a ele, ou coisa do tipo.

Ela desejava que Draco fosse compreensivo assim como o Zabini, mas se ele fosse

assim, não seria o mesmo Draco que ela conhecia e também não seria um legítimo

Malfoy.

- Hum...Senhorita Weasley!- David chamou-a meio ressabiado – Está ficando tarde,

acho que realmente devemos ir.

- Me chame de Gina, ok? – ela sorriu ao dizer – É verdade, eu também acho. E

obrigada por me compreender, Blaise.- ela falou por ultimo dirigindo-se para o

moreno que estava ao lado de Samantha.

A ruiva se despediu de todos e seguiu caminho com David. Passaram quase o

caminho todo sem dizer uma única palavra. Gina porque estava lembrando de tudo

que havia conversado com Zabini e David porque não sabia o que falar.

Finalmente depois de alguns minutos de caminhada eles chegaram em frente ao

prédio de Gina. Ela morava em um bairro bem situado e uma de suas maiores

alegrias de morar ali, além de a vizinhança ser bem tranqüila, era o fato de que

bem em frente ao prédio existia um parque, não muito grande, mas que a acolhia

todas as vezes que precisava pensar na vida, ou então esquecer algo que a

perturbava.

- Chegamos!- a ruiva constatou olhando distraidamente para as arvores do parque

do outro lado da rua – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ela emendou para o homem

a sua frente e ele assentiu como resposta – Por acaso você está muito cansado?

Ele piscou algumas vezes pra tentar entender o que a ruiva havia falado, mas

porque ela queria saber se ele estava muito cansado ou não?E sem entender

resolveu simplesmente responder.

- Não, não estou. Porquê? – ele tentou parecer desinteressado, mas não

conseguiu.

Ela sorriu ao olhá-lo ali todo curioso com a sua pergunta. Ele era um rapaz

encantador.

- Bom... É que eu pensei se vo...você não queria dar uma volta comigo pelo

parque antes que eu entre. Não estou nada a fim de me trancafiar lá em cima com

uma noite tão linda aqui fora, sabe...?- por alguns instantes Virginia se

sentiu completamente infantil e, pensando isso, ela ficou da cor de seus

cabelos.

David sorriu ao ver como Gina havia ficado vermelha e percebeu que se a

decepcionasse e dissesse que não a acompanharia no passeio ele corria o risco de

vê-la cair aos prantos ali no meio da rua.

- Claro! Porquê não? – o moreno disse super animado estendendo o braço para a

pequena. – Desde que eu cheguei em Londres que não faço uma caminhada num

parque,e, quer saber?, você tem razão! A noite hoje está maravilhosa para se

ficar dentro de um apartamento.

A ruiva não pôde se conter e abriu um largo sorriso. Essa noite estava sendo uma

das melhores que ela havia tido dentro dos últimos meses e, pensando nisso, ela

entrelaçou o seu braço no de David.Eles passearam por um bom tempo e conversaram

sobre tudo! Virginia se impressionou em como ela conseguiu se abrir tão

facilmente com uma pessoa que tinha acabado de conhecer; nem com a Sam era tão

fácil assim!

Depois de algumas voltas eles resolveram sentar-se em um banco em frente ao

prédio de Gina. Ela estava com um pouco de frio, mas não se importava, estava

gostando do papo com o Vedder. Fazia tempo que não conversava com alguém que a

tratava tão bem por mais de 10 minutos e nem tivesse tanto em comum com ela.

- Sabe, eu tinha medo de você... – David disse mas, ao vê-la arregalando os

olhos, parou no meio da frase.

O que será que tinham falado de tão ruim assim dela? Era enérgica algumas vezes

no trabalho, mas não era nenhum monstro!

- Mas, porque você tinha medo de mim? – ela perguntou num tom meio que urgente.

- Bom...Porque me disseram que você era uma pessoa super enérgica e que prezava

a profissionalidade acima de tudo, ou seja, eu logo concluí que você era algum

tipo de professora velha e chata de História da Magia, sabe? – ele terminou se

sentindo envergonhado – mas depois que eu conheci você vi que era tudo ao

contrário do que eu imaginava.O que foi? Eu disse algo engraçado? – ele

perguntou, pois a ruiva estava se contorcendo em cima do banco de tanto rir.

- Ah! Não, claro que não! Eu ...eu só não pude me conter ao pensar que as

pessoas me acham tão dura assim no trabalho!- ela se ajeitou no banco e colocou

uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha – Eu só faço o que tenho que fazer, entende?

Na verdade, em todas as áreas da minha vida eu sou assim. Talvez...talvez seja

por isso que eu não ande me dando tão bem pessoalmente... – ela terminou com um

suspiro triste.

Ele ficou observado-a e se deu conta de que toda aquela alegria contagiante que

o tinha tomado a noite toda era pura fachada. Suavemente, David pousou sua mão

no queixo da ruiva e levantou seu rosto para que pudesse encará-la. Foi então

que viu que os olhos dela não brilhavam; eram opacos e tristes, e então entendeu

que Virginia Weasley estava sofrendo.

- Olha Gina, eu não sei o que você tem, mas você sabe que pode contar comigo,

não sabe? – ele estava dizendo aquilo e mal a conhecia. – Então, qualquer coisa

que eu possa fazer por você pode contar comigo, me considere como seu amigo,

ok??

Ela sorriu e deixou que uma lágrima finalmente cruzasse o seu rosto.

- Obrigada David, e eujá te considero como um amigo sim, mas... – ela olhou o

horizonte – Eu acho que ninguém pode me ajudar, não agora...Mas, quem sabe, mais

tarde você não possa fazer algo por mim? – e dizendo isso ela o pegou pela mão e

lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Os dois levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo e com um abraço ela se despediu de David.

- Boa Noite David e obrigada por tudo.

- Não foi nada Virginia ,você não sabe o quanto me faz bem saber que eu tenho

pelo menos uma amiga nesse lugar estranho...– David disse estampando um enorme

sorriso.

- Mas afinal de onde você é? Você tem um inglês perfeito!

- Eu sou italiano ,mas vivi muito tempo em Oxford,por isso não tenho sotaque. –

ele explicou.

- Entendi! Então nos falamos segunda-feira no trabalho! E não pense em se

atrasar, ouviu, mocinho? – e dizendo isso ela finalmente seguiu para seu

apartamento.

Mal sabia ela o quanto aquilo que havia dito a David sobre ele ajudá-la mais

tarde faria sentindo...

**NA:** Olá!!!!Esse cap aqui não é o meu favorito,mas vai deixar algumas coisas no ar se vocês forem espertos e atenciosos!rsrs

E quem se propõe a tentar adivinhar o que se passa na cabeça dessa louca autora??hahaha

Juro que não é nada de mal,pelo menos eu acho!Só que eu também não posso garantir que essa idéia vá virar realidade,porque eu tenho idéias a todo o momento,sabem???rs

Esse cap aqui é todo da Gi,porque o próximo vai ser do nosso gostosão adorado e uma pontinha só do nosso casalzinho perfeito ( Blás e Sam é claro),ok?

Espero que gostem e leiam tudo direitinho e mandem –me muitas reviews porque sem elas não tem próximo cap tão cedo,ok??

E já posso adiantar que tenho boa parte dele pronto,então se vocês o querem logo,comentem bastante!p

Aproveitando pra agradecer o Thurzinho que é quem anda revisando os meus caps e aturando as minhas historias mirabolantes no msn e foi ele que me ajudou a "encaixar" a nacionalidade italiana do David!rsrs

Tre sofre de tesão reprimido por italianos mininas! hauhauahuahau mas isso é segredo,ok?não contem pra ninguém!rsrsrs

Deixa eu parar de falar!

E mais uma vez obrigada a quem comentou!

Amo vocês!

Cuidem-se!!


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP 11 – Caminho Duplo**

O tempo havia deixado marcas muito fortes na casa de Londres dos Malfoy. Desde que Lucio Malfoy morrera, Draco se pôs a conservar aquela casa. Ele sabia que ela era parte da história da família e, como tal, um marco.

Ultimamente, no entanto, ele achava que essa idéia de "tradição" estava se tornando uma verdadeira droga, uma coisa obsoleta. Lembrou-se do último jantar "em família", quando alguns parentes seus estavam vivos ainda.

-Lucio, sempre soube que você seria o orgulho de nossa família! – dizia um tio de Draco, um sujeitinho pouco apreciado que morava na Escócia. Não estudou em Hogwarts e, portanto, não era considerado um legítimo Malfoy.

-Obrigado, sei que sou a glória dessa família. E sei que Draco irá corresponder a todas as expectativas! Não vai, meu filho?

Draco sentiu o rosto corar, de medo. Sabia que o pai só lhe olhava daquela maneira quando estava em uma situação delicada.

-Claro, papai. Irei honrar nosso nome.

Ele deu risada. Era muito pequeno ainda.

_Eu não sabia o que estava dizendo... Não sabia..._

Eram quatro horas da manhã e ele ainda não havia dormido. O telefone tocou e indicou que era Blaise.

-Quem morreu? – a voz era fria.

-Por que alguém teria morrido, Draco? – Blaise percebeu que não era um bom momento... Há muito Draco estava diferente, meio que mudando...

-Por que? Porquê para você me ligar às quatro da madrugada só pode ser caso de morte...

-Vai ficar feliz quando te contar porquê te liguei às quatro da madrugada.

-Desembucha logo, Blaise! Desembucha, pois meu dia não está muito bom...

Blaise resolveu falar logo.

-Irei me casar com a Sam. Semana que vem.

Draco tomou um choque. Sabia que Blaise e Sam estavam namorando ardentemente, mas não pensou que poderiam se casar tão cedo.

-Mas, já? Acho que está sendo precipitado...

O noivo ficou chateado. Ligou para Draco todo empolgado e levou um banho de água fria...

-Oh, sim! Irei mandar seu convite! Agora tenho que desligar! Um abraço.

Draco ia perguntar o que mais Blaise pretendia dizer, mas a linha já havia ficado muda. Colocou o telefone na base e se dirigiu ao bar. A garrafa de uísque estava vazia, assim como as de vinho... Só sobrou uma garrafa de champagne. _E daquelas bem vagabundas._

Não havia problema algum. Sabia que o dono do bar não hesitaria em lhe vender alguns litros de álcool.

_Álcool é bom. Álcool é bom..._

No fundo ele sabia que não era. A rolha do champagne voou e ele bebeu, no gargalo. Sentiu como se o seu medidor de felicidade e excitação se levantasse, mas foi pouco. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia levantar esse medidor, mas ela devia estar triste com ele.

Caminhou até o chaveiro e pegou a chave do Alfa Romeo zero quilômetro que comprara algumas semanas antes. O bar não era longe, mas ele pretendia comprar muita bebida, e iria precisar carregar em algum lugar.

A garagem da mansão era um ambiente fechado e abafado, com uma só janela, que nunca estava aberta, pois os ratos costumavam passar por ali. Apertou o botão e então as portas do belo hatch, que se chama Brera, se abriram. Entrou.

O interior era todo de couro, com os instrumentos voltados para ele. Colocou a chave no contato, observou o reservatório de combustível, que estava completo, e girou. O motor V6 3.2L de 260 cavalos roncou, dando-lhe uma sensação de prazer. O carro voava. _Posso ir até os 250Km/h, seus idiotas!_

Ele acelerou algumas vezes e se lembrou que a porta da garagem não estava aberta ainda. Quando foi acionar o comando para que as duas portas deslizantes se abrissem, o champagne começou a fazer o efeito de sempre e o ronco do motor começou a ficar distante, cada vez mais distante... Fechou os olhos e se encostou ao volante, uma sensação deliciosa. Experimentou acelerar mais um pouquinho o motor V6, uma emoção incrível...

Então ele adormeceu.

Adormecido, ele acabou apertando mais ainda o acelerador do carro e o levou até a alta rotação de 5500 RPM. O motor do belíssimo carro, então, não parou de consumir litros e litros de combustível, liberando o fatal dióxido de carbono no ar da garagem.

Com os vidros abertos, uma passagem tentadora para o gás, a toxina não demorou a invadir o interior do veículo e a entrar pelas narinas de Draco.

Ele estava sufocando, mas ainda dormia. Morreria contente. Bêbado e contente.

Sophie Rajoult Von Hüpll era uma mulher atraente. A parisiense radicada na Inglaterra exibia um corpo invejável e uma mente acima da média. Uma de suas frases prediletas em seus momentos de exultação de seu próprio ego era "_Reúno em mim o melhor das européias: tenho a cultura de uma francesa, a beleza de uma italiana, a inteligência de uma alemã, o poder de uma portuguesa e a classe de uma inglesa_". Sophie realmente era uma deusa.

Desde que se mudara para Oxford e se casara com Rogier Von Hüpll, um famoso cientista, nunca mais tinha ouvido falar de Draco Malfoy. A última vez que vira o pequeno bruxo fora há muitos anos atrás, numa confraternização de uma seita chamada "Arianos", somente. Tratava-se uma seita racista que tinha planos para uma limpeza no mundo. Lá havia pessoas de todos os tipos, mas, claro, todos brancos e pertencentes a uma elite. A Arianos havia sido presidida por Adolf Hitler e, ultimamente, pouco se sabia sobre seu atual presidente. Para Sophie não importava, o importante é que ela estava dentro da seita.

Todos sabiam que havia algo a mais sob o casamento dos Von Hüpll. Mas ninguém poderia afirmar com certeza. O cientista sempre manteria a mulher afastada, reclusa, impedindo-a de fazer as coisas, como se ela fosse feita apenas para ele. Sophie, no entanto, parecia aceitar normalmente. Mas só parecia.

A casa dos Malfoy estava idêntica em sua memória. Muitas vezes os Arianos se reuniram ali, sob a salvaguarda de Lucio Malfoy. Ela bem sabia que agora ele estava morto mas, já que estava se mudando para Londres, nada melhor do que fazer _uma visitinha de praxe. _Além disso, talvez o jovem Malfoy fosse realmente tudo aquilo que falavam, e não lhe custava nada conferir. Ela empurrou o imenso portão, que estava semi-aberto, e entrou.

Dirigiu-se à porta central. Bateu uma, duas, três vezes e ninguém respondeu. Olhando para os lados, retirou sua varinha e destrancou a fechadura. Assim que empurrou a porta, um cheiro insuportável de podridão misturado com álcool lhe invadiu os pulmões. Ela deu um passo para trás.

_O que estaria fazendo o jovem Malfoy para deixar a casa chegar naquele estado?_

Enquanto caminhava, chutava caixas com restos de pizza dentro, latas de refrigerante e vidros de bebida. Oh, sim! O jovem deveria ser uma bela máquina consumidora de álcool.

Imaginou há quanto tempo uma empregada ou uma vassoura não passavam por ali e sentiu uma excitação repentina ao achar uma cueca jogada no chão. Procurou uma calcinha, mas não a encontrou. A cueca parecia ter sido usada há pouco tempo. _Se pegá-lo sem cueca, termino o serviço aqui mesmo!_

No entanto, o dono do objeto parecia ter sumido. Voltou alguns metros e olhou a escada, de mármore branco. Com certeza o seu querido rapaz estava descansando. _Talvez com alguma companhia..._

Olhou quarto por quarto, e não achou o rapaz. Decidida a ir embora, resolveu procurar um pouco mais e foi até a cozinha. Observou que o motor de um carro roncava na garagem. Dirigiu-se até a porta e a abriu.

Um bafo quente e fedorento a fez tossir. Olhou e viu, aturdida, o jovem dentro do carro sufocando. Correu até ele, cobrindo o nariz com a camisa e tentando manter os olhos abertos, que já estavam muito irritados e lacrimejando. Abriu a porta do carro e tentou arrastá-lo. Alguma coisa a impedia de movê-lo para fora, ele deveria estar preso.

Agachou-se e procurou o que prendia Draco Malfoy. Não encontrou. Desesperada, começou a puxar com ainda mais força, um desespero tomando conta de sua alma. Não que ela fosse uma pessoa realmente boa a ponto de se importar com a vida de uma pessoa, mas para fazer o que pretendia, precisava que o rapaz estivesse vivíssimo!

Puxou mais um pouco, as forças se esvaindo e ouviu um pedaço de roupa rasgar. Draco caiu no chão da garagem, ainda dormindo (ou ele estaria inconsciente?). Agora era ela, Sophie, que estava sufocando. Precisava agir rápido antes que ela também sucumbisse.

Agora já praticamente sem forças, arrastou o rapaz até a porta interna da garagem, empurrou e deixou-o ali. Feliz por ter salvado sua vida e a do rapaz, tentou andar, mas caiu no chão com estrondo, ao mesmo tempo em que o motor do belíssimo carro começava a "engasgar", já sem combustível.

Sua garganta estava trancada, o dióxido de carbono a havia intoxicado. Morreria ali, a míngua, ela e o jovem rapaz. Seu último pensamento foi _nadei, nadei e nadei para morrer na praia..._

Ela estava ainda mais bonita naquela manhã. Parecia que a alegria do casamento a havia transformado interior e exteriormente falando. As pregas e as rugas do rosto estavam suavizadas, os dentes tinham mais brilho, os olhos estavam mais vivos... Foi assim quando conheceu Blaise e era assim agora que iam se casar.

É bem verdade que o pedido de casamento a pegou desprevenida. Ela realmente não esperava.

Em seu íntimo ela ansiava por aquele momento, mas ainda queria mais um pouco de tempo antes de tomar uma decisão que poderia mudar sua vida. Chegou a pensar que casamento, naquele momento, era precipitado, mas refletiu que iria se casar com uma pessoa maravilhosa que a amava, compreendia e completava.

Pegou o telefone e discou o número de Gina, que ela sabia de cor há anos. A ruiva atendeu.

-Gina, tenho uma novidade para te contar!

Gina havia acabado de levantar da cama e ainda estava meio sonolenta. Olhou o relógio e viu que já eram dez da manhã. Por Merlim! Ela nunca dormira tanto assim em sua vida!

-Conte logo, Sam! Estou ficando agoniada!

-Irei me casar com Blaise daqui a seis semanas! Ele me pediu ontem à noite, foi super romântico...

Gina não ficou _realmente_ surpresa. Ela sabia que os dois iriam se casar cedo. Só não imaginou que fosse _tão cedo_, mas jamais diria isso, para não ofender a amiga. Ensaiando a voz mais empolgada que podia, disse:

-Oh! Que felicidade, Sam! Não poderia haver notícia melhor no meu dia!

-Sabia que ia adorar, Gina! Oh, Gi, nunca me senti tão feliz assim na minha vida!

-Mas conte-me logo, Sam! Sabe como odeio ficar curiosa! – as duas riram.

Ele havia feito o pedido na noite retrasada. Levou-a para jantar no Vitorian's Palace, um luxuosíssimo e famoso restaurante da área nobre de Londres. Sam se assustou ao saber do local; ela achou que era uma extravagância sem justificativa, e tentou dialogar, mas já era tarde. É evidente que sabendo de sua própria condição e conhecedor de sua amada, Blaise preferiu fazer segredo e revelou o local do jantar somente na porta do local. Mesmo que Sam tenha relutado, ele sentou-se à mesa e teve o melhor (ou, pelo menos, o mais caro) jantar de sua vida.

Havia feito um único pedido para ela: vá muito bem vestida. E ela foi. Como estava "algumas graminhas" acima do peso, apostou no preto. O corte do vestido, que ia até o meio das pernas, tinha um V pronunciado no decote e nas costas, que valorizava seu busto farto. Só por segurança, colocou uma cinta elástica para modelar a cintura. Abriu o guarda-roupa e escolheu o salto preto mais alto que tinha. Tratava-se de um Louis Vuitton com salto agulha de 13 centímetros, que a deixava simplesmente esplendorosa. Era o sapato mais caro que tinha, e só o havia usado duas vezes, por isso estava perfeito!

Escolheu uma bolsa de camurça preta com "strass tão brilhantes que pareciam diamantes", que combinava perfeitamente com sua presilha igualmente abarrotada de pedrinhas brilhantes e com seus brincos (não é necessário falar o tipo de brincos, não é?). Pronto! Agora só algumas gotas de Angel, o perfume, e ela estava perfeita!

Ficou curiosa para saber o que Blaise estaria aprontando, mas acabou se esquecendo enquanto passava a terceira camada de rímel. Ajeitou mais um pouco a sombra, retocou o pó compacto e, enfim, estava pronta. Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava dez minutos adiantada. Milagre e bom sinal! Durante sua vida ela havia aprendido que quando conseguisse comparecer a um compromisso no horário certo, tudo daria certo. Aproveitou os minutinhos para dar mais uma ajeitada na aparência e para desapertar um pouco a cinta, que a estava impedindo de respirar.

Blaise ficou de buscá-la às nove da noite em ponto. Eram oito e cinqüenta e oito quando ela sentou-se à janela de seu apartamento para esperar pelo namorado. Teve que aguardar apenas três minutos: Blaise chegara. Naquele momento ela viu que ele estava planejando alguma coisa muito séria. Acabou ficando sem palavras.

O carro que Blaise usou para ir buscá-la tratava-se de um Rolls Royce Limusine 1975, de cor preta. Era o carro mais esplendoroso que ela já havia visto em sua vida. De dentro do carro saltou Blaise, vestido em um smoking preto com camiseta branca e gravata borboleta. Ela nunca o havia visto tão lindo daquele jeito.

Ele desceu do carro, foi até a porta, pegou a mão dela e, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, introduziu-a dentro do veículo. O interior, todo de couro bege, cheirava a jasmim, seu perfume predileto. Ela observou que perto de si havia um frigobar, que devia estar cheio de bebidas. Logo um pensamento malicioso passou por sua cabeça, mas logo esvaiu-se. Estava tão maravilhada que não conseguia nem falar. Ele fez um sinal para o motorista e o carro começou a se mover.

Samantha sentia as maçãs do rosto arderem, e isso era incomum para ela. Não sabia se ardiam por ansiedade ou por qualquer outra coisa, mas sabia que aquela noite iria ser, sem dúvida, uma das melhores noites que ela já tivera em toda a sua existência.

O Rolls Royce andou mais algumas quadras e parou. Ela leu no letreiro e teve mais um susto: Vitorian's Palace. Meu Deus, o Vitorian's Palace! Aquele era simplesmente o melhor e mais luxuoso restaurante de toda a Inglaterra! Um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha e ela não demorou muito para atinar que Blaise talvez estivesse querendo algo mais com todo aquele luxo. Não, sexo não era, já haviam feito sexo muitas vezes. Então, o quê?

Ele desceu primeiro e a puxou consigo. O motorista partiu em direção ao estacionamento, sem dizer nada. Os garçons olharam espantados para o ilustre cliente: estavam cansados de ver carros da Vauxhall, da BMW, da Mini... Mas um Rolls Royce era o cúmulo! O cúmulo do dinheiro.

Evidentemente, nenhum deles iria perder a chance de faturar algumas gorjetas a mais. Passaram, então, a fazer todas as vontades do cliente.

-Boa noite, querem ver agora o _menu_?- o garçom tinha um sotaque francês muito peculiar. Sam adorava aquele sotaque, achava elegante, bonito. Blaise, não.

-Oh! Por favor, daqui a pouco, sim? – Blaise disse e acabou assustando Samantha. Ele era uma pessoa educada, mas passava longe do que estava representando naquela noite.

-Um vinho, então? Temos um _Chattêau 1912 _simplesmente divino, sir! – Blaise riu internamente. Um francês jamais diria "sir", no máximo iria tratá-lo como "Olá verme, quer que eu lhe cuspa na cara?". Lembrou-se da velha briga entre ingleses e franceses e riu-se internamente de novo. _Isso não passa de uma grande besteira. Não para Draco. Ele teria dito ao garçom: "Claro, e depois eu lhe enfio um dedo no rabo!"_ Se bem que se o garçom fosse francês realmente, poderia gostar...

-Agradeço novamente, mas não quero. Obrigado! – ele lançou um olhar para o garçom que deixou o pobre charlatão sem jeito.

Ela olhava fixamente para ele. Queria comer, queria beber, mas ele não percebia...

-Sam, tem idéia do porquê de estarmos aqui esta noite?

O olhar dele era diferente de todos os olhares que ela já tinha visto, diferente mesmo. E ela já tinha visto muitos olhares dele!

-Não, Blaise... Acho que ainda estou muito assustada... não sei se essa é a melhor palavra...

-Não faz mal. Também me senti assim na primeira vez em que estive aqui.

-Ainda bem que compreende, querido.

Ela se sentiu como uma velhinha de 70 anos de idade acabando de sair do geriatra.

-Pois bem... – Ele bateu duas palmas.

Num segundo apareceram dez violinistas, que começaram a tocar um pedaço de Ópera maravilhoso. Ela notou que o restaurante estava completamente vazio. _Meu Deus, o que ele vai fazer?_

Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e abriu uma pequena caixa de camurça preta. Retirou de lá de dentro um anel de ouro 21 quilates, repleto de brilhantes e com uma imensa gema ao centro. Os olhos dela quase se ofuscaram com o brilho da pedra.

Os violinistas estavam mais embalados ainda, mas ela nem percebia. Sem controle, começou a chorar feito uma criança e se enxergou como uma colegial boba.

-Sam... venho planejando esse momento há tempos... Bem...

Ela estava ansiosa. Agora entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo.

-Diga, Blaise!

-Quer casar-se comigo?

Ela levou um choque. Esteve esperando por aquele momento durante toda sua vida. Num momento, todas as brincadeiras de criança apareceram: ela se casando de mentira, ela tendo filhos de mentira... Bom, a parte do sexo agora era verdade, mas isso não passava de um detalhe.

Lembrou-se do primeiro namorado e ficou irritada consigo mesma. Isso lá era hora de lembrar de ex-namorados?

Só teve força para falar três palavras:

-Sim! Eu aceito!

Num momento, todos os funcionários bateram palmas, enquanto o noivo beijava ardentemente a noiva. Era um sonho! Um verdadeiro conto de fadas!

Sophie estava meio tonta ainda. Agradeceu profundamente por todas as provas de resistência à intoxicação que seu marido a havia feito passar. Agradeceu como nunca tinha agradecido em toda sua vida.

Dióxido de carbono era um veneno rápido e poderoso, mas ela, Sophie, era ainda mais rápida e poderosa. Olhou para o lado e sorriu: o rapaz loiro ao seu lado parecia dormir, respirando lentamente e tossindo às vezes. _Normal que ele tussa, e é até melhor, para limpar os pulmões._

Levantou-se, cambaleante, e dirigiu-se à pia: queria lavar o rosto, beber água... queria tirar aquele gosto de petróleo da sua boca. Abriu a torneira, a água escorreu. Fez uma concha com as mãos e se dirigiu ao rapaz; jogou-lhe um pouco de água no rosto e ele despertou. Olhou fixamente para ela e disse, enrolado:

-Mas que diabos! Quem é você? O que faz na minha casa? – ele não reconheceu Sophie, e ela nem esperava isso.

Ela riu dele. Quando soubesse o que Sophie acabara de fazer por ele, iria agradecer-lhe por toda a vida.

-Vejo que continua genioso, Draco – a voz era doce, mas cautelosa. Durante sua vida, ela aprendera a ponderar o que iria dizer para não se arrepender demais.

-De onde me conhece? Diga!

Ele estava ficando vermelho.

-Acalme-se e venha, irei lhe contar tudo que precisa saber. E nada mais.

Draco a viu vir em sua direção e pegar no seu braço, levantando-o. Ia relutar, mas as mãos macias da mulher o impediram de tal ato e o que se levantou foi outra coisa completamente diferente.

-Pronto para uma história de arrepiar cabelos? – ela disse concentrada, mas não esperava uma resposta.

-Se não tenho escolha...

Sophie contou-lhe, então todos os acontecimentos de alguns minutos atrás. O carro funcionando, ele sufocando, ela penando para arrastá-lo, a água no rosto...

É bem verdade que ela _realmente _esperava que ele a agradecesse. Por sua vida não havia tido muitas chances de salvar a vida das pessoas, e, quando tivera essa chance, recusara, mas agora era diferente. Tudo bem que a sua ninfomania era o que tinha falado mais alto naquele momento, mas ela preferiu omitir essa parte do jovem... Ah! Ela amava os carinhas novinhos! Sempre cheios de força, cheios de si mesmo, sempre tão cheios...

Ele ouviu tudo aquilo com o olhar parado, fixo, que deu a Sophie a impressão de ele estar pensando na morte da bezerra. Não, não estava. Estava digerindo tudo aquilo, de forma calma, lenta. Talvez porque achasse um absurdo. Talvez porque desejasse agradecer a sua salvadora.

Olhou novamente para aquela mulher. Sua visão lhe lembrou os quadros de Afrodite, a deusa grega da fertilidade. Ela devia ter seus 30 anos de idade ou coisa assim. Os cabelos aloirados desciam por cachos bem feitos até o meio das costas, com uma franja na maçã do rosto que deixava-a com uma aparência feminina e sensual. Os grandes olhos verdes carregavam consigo alguma maquiagem, que lhes fazia brilhar. O perfume era delicioso, mas o dióxido de carbono estava interferindo profundamente no cheiro, e isso o irritou. Os seios, não muito fartos, eram rijos. A cintura era finíssima; o quadril era grande, mas sem exageros. Naquele vestido apertado que ele viu, observou as belas coxas da mulher, que ele logo pensou como _as coxas mais bonitas que já tive o prazer de ver depois das coxas da Madonna._ Oh, a Madonna! Falaremos dela depois. Sophie estava usando um sapato alto de 15 centímetros, exagerado, já que ela devia possuir, sem salto, 1,75 m de altura. Com o salto, estava mais alta que ele, e isso o ofendia profundamente.

Ele continuava parado, perplexo, mas resolveu falar.

-E quer que eu acredite nessa ladainha toda?

Ela ficou pálida. Como ele podia _não _acreditar no que ela acabara de contar? Era a mais pura verdade!

-Eu não quero que você acredite, você _tem _que acreditar! Não contei uma informação falsa sequer! Falei a mais pura verdade para você!

Foram poucas as vezes em que ele tivera dúvida com relação à algo em sua vida, mas agora estava em dúvida. Seu coração (ele tinha um, por acaso?) lhe dizia para crer em qualquer palavra que a deusa dissesse, mas sua razão não. Olhou mais um instante para ela e disse:

-Por que deveria acreditar em você? Nem ao menos sei seu nome.

Ela percebeu que era seu momento.

-Não seja por isso. Sou Sophie Rajoult.

Oh! Por Merlim! Ele ouvira falar de Sophie Rajoult durante toda a sua vida, principalmente pela boca do pai, e agora estava ali, cara a cara com ela! E o pior, a havia chamado de mentirosa! Por Merlim!

-Sophie Rajoult? Caramba! – ele não era de falar gírias, mas não achou palavra melhor naquele momento.

-Sim, Draquinho lindo. Sou Sophie Rajoult, estive muitas vezes nessa casa, e muitas vezes com você. Que bom que se lembra de mim. Esperava que não se lembrasse...

Aquele "Draquinho lindo" o havia animado. Ou seria apenas uma forma de deixá-lo mais à vontade?

-Eu não deveria ter desconfiado de alguém que salvou a minha vida... – ele balançou a cabeça com a intenção de passar mais verdade para as palavras. Ela achou que ele realmente estava falando a verdade, pois abaixou a cabeça. Não, não estava. Ele estava observando que ela não estava usando calcinha.

-Então está quase desculpado –ela disse com malícia.

-Desculpado? Quase? Eu não peço des...

-Sim –ela interrompeu-o, com mais malícia ainda.

-O que tenho que fazer para ser perdoado, então? – ele não era bobo e já tinha percebido o que ela queria e, pensando bem, o que _ele _queria também.

-Não diga nada. Apenas haja por instinto.

Ela sentou no colo dele, de pernas abertas, e começou a beijá-lo. Abriu o zíper dele e, naquele momento, ele viu porquê Afrodite era a deusa da fertilidade.

Ela tinha o namoro perfeito e teria um casamento perfeito. Tudo tinha que sair perfeito. A festa teria que ser perfeita, a valsa teria que ser perfeita, seu vestido teria que ser perfeito, os padrinhos teriam que ser perfeitos. Pois aí morava o perigo. Os padrinhos.

Não era novidade para ela que essa parte iria dar trabalho. Um dia Blaise havia comentado que tinha a intenção de chamar Draco para ser seu padrinho (e na verdade ele nem precisava dizer; era o suposto melhor amigo do Malfoy...), mas ele e Gina estavam se dando bem na época. Agora, no entanto, os dois no mesmo local, próximos, poderiam causar o efeito de uma bomba atômica sobre a tão sonhada festa de Samantha e Blaise. Juntos (ou separados?) poderiam arruinar a festa, ainda mais depois dos rumores de que Draco havia se tornado um enxugador de álcool profissional.

Claro que nenhum dos dois iria desistir de seus padrinhos por isso, não fazia sentido, a opinião era unânime. Mas teriam que ser o mais cautelosos possível, para evitar qualquer tipo de desconforto, principalmente depois que ela revelou que o seu padrinho seria o novo namorado de Gina, David. Blaise conversou com ela, para que ela mudasse o seu padrinho e assim não tornasse pior o que já estava ruim, mas ela relutou e insistiu que David ficava, ou não teria casamento algum. Falou, também, que se algum padrinho deveria sair, que fosse o Senhor Malfoy, que agorou o casamento deles e _ainda nem havia sido convidado. _

Foi a primeira briga dos dois.

Blaise, a princípio, se magoou com a noiva, mas logo acabou concordando. Havia aturado por anos o mau humor daquele cara. Estava cansado daquilo, e resolveu que iria convidar Draco e só; o rapaz que passasse longe de seu altar. No entanto o coração falou mais alto e ele acabou ligando para Draco, que aceitou de prontidão o convite para ser padrinho, mas reiterou, novamente, que achava que os dois estavam sendo precipitados...

_Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy._

Se Blaise não se importava com as ofensas do amigo, Sam se importava, e muito. Ela chorava noites seguidas pela situação em que Blaise sempre estava metido, e tinha muita pena do noivo, e muito ódio também, por ele ser tão besta e não perceber aquilo. Draco era um ser insatisfeito que levava energias ruins por onde fosse, mas Zabini não se importava com isso. Na verdade até parecia se divertir... Enfim, ela declarou que o loiro era, a partir de agora, seu primeiro e único inimigo, já que ele havia feito sofrer sua melhor amiga e seu noivo, as duas pessoas que ela mais amava na vida.

Mas foi justamente por esse amor que ela resolveu respeitar a opinião de Blaise com relação a Draco ser o padrinho dos dois. Se isso faria seu amado ser feliz, a faria ser feliz também... E pelo amor que tinha por seu "Ursinho" ela suportaria qualquer coisa, a te o insuportável Draco Malfoy.

Ela aceitou, mesmo que relutante, que Draco fosse padrinho de seu casamento. Blaise a fez prometer que seria tolerante com seu amigo e não daria nenhum vexame, e ela concordou. Mas que ele não a provocasse, pois ela viraria o cão!

Blaise, agora mais tranqüilo, pegou o telefone e ligou para sua prima Killie, a única que ainda estava viva. Ela aceitou o convite muito feliz, principalmente depois de saber que iria formar um casal com Draco. Ele havia sido o primeiro (e único, diga-se de passagem) homem na vida de Killie.

Assim que desligou o telefone, Balise permitiu que algumas lágrimas escorressem de seu rosto. Killie fora a única sobrevivente de uma acidente de jatinho que matara toda a sua família. Até aquela data ninguém podia afirmar com precisão o porquê de a bela moça caipira ter sobrevivido ao acidente. Ele, Blaise, cria que fora o destino, e nem Killie sabia do feitiço que a havia protegido na queda mortal. Quando digo nem ela quero dizer nem ela _mesmo_, já que ninguém sabia que ela tinha poderes especiais. Nem ela.

Ela se surpreendeu com a organização do noivo. Tudo estava pronto, ela não teria que mexer em nada. Mesmo que a curiosidade a estivesse corroendo, se contentou com uma única tarefa: escolher o vestido. Para sua alegria, não ouviu nenhuma limitação de preço. Felicíssima, ligou para Gina e a convidou para ir junto escolher o vestido. A ruiva, que estava precisando realmente de uma distração, aceitou logo de cara e chegou em tempo recorde à casa da morena, que até se surpreendeu com a rapidez. Ela conhecia Gina há muito tempo e sabia, justamente por isso, que havia alguma coisa errada... Olhando os olhos foscos da amiga, percebeu que seu inimigo ainda morava no coração da amiga, mesmo que David estivesse lutando incessantemente para tomar para si aquele espaço que era do Malfoy.

Sam sabia que não adiantava falar nada para Gina, pois ninguém mandava em seu coração, e acabou se vendo em uma situação terrível quando Virginia soltou a seguinte pergunta, bem no momento em que ela provava o último vestido da loja, justamente o mais caro, justamente aquele que lhe caía como uma luva (ou, pelo menos, ela achava assim):

-Acha que devo procurar o Draco, Sam?

Com os dedos enfiados na parte do busto do vestido, Samantha ficou paralisada. E agora? Por Merlim! O que quer que dissesse poderia arruinar a vida da amiga... Viu-se, então, dividida entre o bem e o mal: uma parte de si dizia que falasse para Gina que ele não prestava, não valia nada, não a merecia e que se alguém tivesse que procurar alguém, que fosse ele a ela e não o contrário (o que, convenhamos, não seria nenhuma mentira). A outra parte lhe mandava dizer que Gina fosse atrás sim, quem sabe os dois não se acertariam dessa vez?

Resolveu ficar neutra.

-Não sei, Gina... Mas você sabe que pode contar comigo para o que for, não sabe?

Sentiu que poderia ter dado respostas melhores, mas não as encontrou... No entanto, Gina não se deu por convencida com aquilo. Ela estava muito insegura, vulnerável, e era isso que sua melhor amiga lhe dizia num momento como aquele? Tudo bem, se ela estava desconfortável em fazer aquela pergunta, Sam devia estar mais ainda em ter de respondê-la...

-O que acha que ele faria se eu fosse até a casa dele e...

-Não acho nada! –ela foi ríspida .- Agora ajude-me aqui porque essa droga não está passando pelos meus seios... Já foi um sacrifício fazer passar pelo quadril!– ela interrompeu a amiga de uma maneira até grosseira, e pensou se não exagerara. Não, não havia exagerado, falar daquela forma era extremamente necessário.

Gina a olhou e, tentando espantar Draco de sua cabeça e vendo o que sua amiga estava fazendo, disse:

-Oh! Sam, pare com isso, se não ele vai rasgar! –ela riu. Sam usava tamanho M e estava querendo entrar em um vestido P...

-Pare nada, eu sei que eu entro nessa belezinha! Estou enxutérrima! Esse vestido é que foi feito para o corpo de uma modelo esquelética! É só forçar mais um pouquinho e... RAAASG!

O vestido, de sete mil e trezentos dólares se partiu ao meio, deixando Sam somente de roupas íntimas na loja. A vendedora abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sam e Gina caíram na gargalhada. Não era problema algum, elas não tinham limite de gastos.

Enquanto isso David estava à beira de um infarto. Já havia ligado milhares de vezes para o celular de Gina e ninguém atendia. Idem em sua casa. Ligou para Sam e ninguém respondeu. Já havia lotado de mensagens suplicantes a caixa postal de ambas, mas não obtivera nenhum retorno. Pelo menos ele sabia que com o Malfoy elas não estariam. Sam havia confessado seu ódio pelo loiro no dia em que lhe pediu que fosse seu padrinho de casamento.

Aquilo confortara David, mas só até um ponto. Sabia que para Sam o amor valia mais que o ódio, e, portanto, falaria com Draco pelo amor que tinha por Gina. Teve uma idéia e pegou o telefone. Ligou para Blaise e ouviu, aliviado, o noivo dizer que Sam estava com Gina experimentando vestidos de noiva. Riu quando o noivo fez gracinha insinuando que _ambas _poderiam estar experimentando vestidos de noiva. Não, não estariam.

Pensou consigo: _menos mal para Gina que ela esteja experimentando vestidos de noiva com a gordinha... Se estivesse com Draco, iria me pagar caro. Eu a..._Ele parou de falar consigo mesmo. Não podia deixar aqueles pensamentos voltarem a lhe atormentar.

Mas se não os seguisse, correria perigo. A data final estava se aproximando e ele tinha coisas a fazer. Mas não havia feito nada.

Se sentiu um fracasso, pegou alguns comprimidos de sonífero, tomou-os e foi dormir. Esperaria Gina chegar. E ela havia de chegar. Oh! sim, ela iria chegar.

Sophie estava cochilando agora. Draco olhou para a mulher ao seu lado e sorriu; havia tido uma transa tão boa com uma mulher tão boa poucas vezes em sua vida. Olhou novamente para a mulher e levantou-se. Estavam na sala de entretenimento (esses Malfoy e suas frescuras...). Procurou qualquer roupa e achou sua calça. Vestiu-a.

Sua cabeça rodava de dor e pelos pensamentos que estava tendo. Como Sophie aparecera na sua vida, assim, de uma hora para outra. Como ela salvara sua vida e como Gina era bonita... Mas que diabos! Gina não tinha nada a ver com isso...

Enquanto organizava um pouco o local, ficou pensando nas coisas que estavam acontecendo nos últimos tempos... Se deu conta do quanto estava mudando, do quanto muitas coisas relacionadas à "tradição dos Malfoy" já não lhe interessavam nem o seduziam mais. Sentiu como se seu pai lhe olhasse, com um olhar de repreensão e mostrou o dedo do meio para ele. Que se danasse seu pai! Lucio fora um carrasco sem sentimento com ele e agora, que ele estava adulto e o velho morto, não iria seguir nada que aquele monstro lhe ordenara. A única coisa que o velho poderia lhe fazer de bom era deixar-lhe seu bilhão de dólares, e isso ele já havia feito.

Sophie levantou-se do sofá e agarrou-o pelas costas, abraçando-o.

-Para quem estava mostrando esse dedo, Draco?

Ele virou-se e ficou feliz de vê-la ali, ao seu lado. Contemplou-a mais um pouco e então se beijaram. Já fazia muito tempo que ele não beijava alguém com tanta paixão, com tanta vontade. Sophie era diferente de todas as mulheres que ele já conhecera. Todas mesmo.

Ela era especial demais e ele não a deixaria escapar. Pediu-a para ficar em sua casa, hospedada pelo tempo que quisesse e, em uma semana, pediu-a para morar ali, com ele. Ele se encantou com o jeito dela. Ela fazia tudo que ele quisesse e colocou a casa em ordem num piscar de olhos.

Falava sobre qualquer assunto que ele puxasse, e com uma facilidade admirável. Fazia qualquer comida que ele quisesse (e era impossível alguém fazer melhor), era inteligente, linda, enfim, perfeita... Além de tudo, era um furacão na cama e ele experimentava uma série de sensações diferentes toda vez que eles se amavam. Ela era mágica. Além disso, havia salvado sua vida. Não podia desejar alguém melhor. Ela realmente era perfeita. Ou quase...

Tudo mudou cerca de 1 mês depois da chegada da ilustre visitante. Ele estava sentado na copa, esperando o almoço (que ela havia dito que seria especial e, quando ela dizia isso, realmente era). Ela apareceu na copa, carregando uma travessa média fumegante e a colocou sobre a mesa. Retirou o avental e se sentou à frente dele. Ele olhou a travessa e viu uma imensa lasanha quatro-queijos, deliciosa e suculenta.

Enquanto ela cortava uma parte da lasanha e ele estendia o prato para pegar um pedaço, Sophie disse:

-Draco, eu te amo e nós chegamos num ponto de amizade e fidelidade que eu nunca tive com ninguém, por isso acho que já é hora de eu contar algumas coisas para você...

Ele continuou comendo, sem dar muita importância para ela. Conhecia as mulheres, quando começavam a se apegar demais inventavam que tinham coisas ocultas... Se estivesse normal, a despacharia logo de cara, mas não estava. Parou de comer e colocou o garfo e a faca sobre a lasanha. Olhou para ela, os olhos indagando o que de tão importante ela teria para dizer. Ela disse, surpreendendo-o:

-Quer saber? Vamos comer primeiro e depois conversamos! – ela sorriu e ele ficou feliz, estava com muita fome.

Comeram a travessa inteira e foram descansar. Quando digo descansar, digo descansar mesmo, em frente à televisão, abraçados.

O barulho da lava-louças estava invadindo o ambiente, mas não fazia mal algum. Ela disse:

-Agora podemos conversar?

Sim, agora eles podiam, já que a comida já estava em seu estômago. Ele apenas moveu a cabeça, num sinal de positivo.

-Bom, o que eu tenho para contar é muito sério... Muito sério mesmo – ela corou. Dizia isso quando era adolescente e descobria alguma fofoca das amigas. Mas aquilo era completamente diferente. Mesmo! -Sei que deveria ter contado antes, mas não tive coragem, mas agora...

Ela olhou para ele, a fim de receber um olhar incentivador, mas o que recebeu foi um par de olhos azuis acinzentados extremamente frios a esmagando.

-Não me olhe assim, mocinho! – ela agarrou o queixo dele e moveu de um lado para outro, enquanto ria. Ele também sorria.

-Tudo bem, vamos lá. O que tem a dizer?

Ele se ajeitou no sofá (sim, o mesmo sofá fatídico de antes) e olhou para ela, agora com os olhos brandos, serenos, olhos que ele tivera poucas vezes em sua vida.

Daquele momento em diante, ela contou alguns dos mais terríveis segredos que ele já tivera notícia em sua vida.

Contou como era tratada feito uma cadela pelo ex-marido (que ainda era marido, na verdade), e agradeceu por ele, Draco, estar sendo tão bom para ela e não a estar tratando feito um objeto.

Contou sobre uma organização neo-nazista chamada Arianos que queria dizimar os não puros (incluindo cor de pele e poderes mágicos) do mundo. Deu detalhes de membros, planos e datas. Falou sobre os níveis de poder dentro da seita, e contou que um dos ex-presidentes da seita fora ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Lucio Malfoy. Aliás, fora assim que ela conhecera Draco, já que seu ex-marido era um dos participantes da seita. E era justamente por isso que ela estava em Londres, _fugida, _exatamente porque se recusara a participar da seita.

Contou que estava correndo perigo e acabara envolvendo Draco naquilo tudo, sem querer... Mas ela o amava e não teve outra escolha. Pediu perdão para ele e, já esperando ser chutada, por justa causa, começou a pedir perdão novamente. Disse que os dias que passara com ele haviam sido perfeitos, e ela nunca estivera tão feliz, mas agora tinha que ir embora da Inglaterra. Abriu sua bolsa e tirou uma passagem de avião para a Grécia. Iria viver em Atenas, onde tinha muitos conhecidos poderosos que a iriam proteger da seita.

Partiria dali a uma semana. Já em clima de despedida, disse que havia arrumado as malas na noite seguinte e que naquele dia iria sair da casa de Draco para ir para um hotel qualquer, onde ele não pudesse ser envolvido e, portanto, não tivesse que passar por nada ruim.

Draco a interrompeu, com a voz forte e disse.

-Por que você está chorando, Sophie? E onde acha que vai sem mim? Estamos nessa juntos.

Nesse momento ela começou a chorar mais ainda e o beijou, um beijo de amor e gratidão. Ficou ali, abraçada a ele um tempão.

Logo depois conversaram mais, e ela revelou mais segredos. Em seguida, fizeram amor novamente, mais intenso, com mais vontade, mas paixão.

Sentiu que algo mais estava mudando para ele. A imagem de Gina dentro dele estava dando lugar à outra imagem...

**NA:** Olá pessoal! Vocês não me conhecem, mas eu sou o autor desse capítulo e das personagens novas que apareceram na história (a Sophie e a Killie)!

Acontece que a verdadeira autora, a Treice, não sabia o que escrever exatamente nesse capítulo, mas sabia o que fazer daqui em diante... Entendem? Vou tentar explicar melhor: ela tinha a idéia central, mas não sabia desenvolver. Foi aí que eu entrei! Como eu já estava corrigindo os capítulos e me metendo um pouquinho na história, ela me perguntou se eu gostaria de escrever e, como podem perceber, eu aceitei!

Colocando a minha mente seguidora de Sidney Sheldon para trabalhar junto com a mente inspirada em J.K. Rowling da Treice, elaboramos uma nova história, que agora vai ser bem mais agitada! Tivemos várias idéias até chegar nesse ponto que vamos desenvolver a partir de agora (oops, ela vai, pois acho que daqui por diante eu fico nos bastidores mesmo, hehehehe) .

E mesmo sabendo que isso vai estragar a expectativa de vocês (hehehehe), o capítulo 12 já está saindo do forno e vindo com fortes emoções!

Bom, vocês devem ter percebido que os nossos estilos de escrever são diferentes, né? Eu sou bem mais detalhista, enquanto ela é mais direta. Mas nada que seja tão discrepante para influenciar no andamento da história.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e das personagens! Ah, posso adiantar que a Sophie ainda vai se meter em muita encrenca! Hahahaha

Para os amigos, um abraço e para as amigas, um beijo!

Arthur

Obs: esse é o Alfa Romeo Brera (sim, ele existe de verdade): http://www2. da Tre:Não!Eu não abandonei a fic e nunca a abandonarei,podem ter certeza!

Mas como o Thurzinho disse ali em cima agora eu tenho uma ajudinha dele,porque eu realmente não sabia o que fazer com o Draquinho,mas ai ele veio e me deu uma luz!hauahuahuahau

E sim!É verdade que vai ter muita mais emoção na fic e sim o cap 12 já ta quase todo pronto,mas querem saber quando o 12 vai ser postado???

Só quando eu tiver reviews o suficiente pra me deixar bemmm satisfeita p

faz cara de malvada

Nhaiii e eu amei o que o Thurzinho fez aqui!E vocês acham que ele vai continuar nos bastidores daqui em diante???Eu duvido muito disso!Huahauhauhauhau

Mas enfim!Espero que vocês gostem de tudo e que dêem a sua opinião,porque ela é muitoo importante pra Trezinha aqui!

E Thurzinhoooo tnks a lot por tudo honey!

Aliás!Uma dica!!!Reparem no David ali em cima e me digam o que acharam,ok???hahaha

mas cara de mistério

Até a próxima pessoas!

**PS:** Eu não respondo reviews aqui nas atualizações porque eu acho que fica tudo muito confuso,mas estou respondendo a todas,viu???Então não se preocupem,porque eu mando replys individuais e talz!


	12. Chapter 12

**Surpresa do dia!**

Era um dia lindo, ensolarado e mais quente do que o normal em Londres, e, portanto, não poderia ser um dia melhor para um casamento, na opinião da ruiva à janela. Ela já estava vestida adequadamente (afinal, não era todo dia que se era madrinha do casamento de sua melhor amiga), e estava sentindo-se muito feliz pela amiga.

No entanto, os enjôos andavam cada dia mais insuportáveis e mais fortes; qualquer coisa a deixava enjoada, até mesmo aquela linda vista de uma das janelas da mansão Zabini.

Olhou para o lado e viu que a costureira contemplava a amiga vestida naqueles metros de tecido, tule e dezenas de pérolas.

"_Por Merlim!Como Samantha está linda nesse vestido de noiva!"_

As coisas não podiam ser melhores naquele dia, exceto pelo fato de que ela teria de encará-lo e contar-lhe o que estava acontecendo, afinal, não poderia esconder a barriga naquele dia e, como diz a lei da natureza, não poderia escondê-la até o bebê nascer... Sem falar que carregar aquilo em segredo com ela já não estava mais dando muito certo, pois ela não conseguia mais disfarças os "sintomas". As pessoas estavam começando a reparar nas tonturas e nos enjôos constantes, na irritação e sensibilidade anormais e em todo o resto. No entanto, quando a indagavam sobre o motivo de tudo aquilo, ela desconversava com um sorriso amarelo, dizendo que era no máximo uma virose insistente que não a largava, mas que logo passaria com alguns comprimidos.

Só David realmente tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo. Claro que Sam já desconfiava, e ela não era tonta, mas resolveu não se interferir. Se dissesse alguma coisa podia só piorar as coisas, e amigos existem para ajudar, e não atrapalhar. Resolveu que só opinaria caso Gina falasse, e uma hora era teria de falar.

Na verdade David meio que sacara tudo e ela não teve como negar. No meio de uma pequena crise de nervos, confessara o que já estava na cara, mas ele, ao invés de repreendê-la, simplesmente lhe abraçou e mostrou-se compreensivo; era por isso e por tantas outras coisas que ele fazia por ela que a cada dia que passava ela parecia gostar mais e mais dele. É claro que ele tinha que executar os planos dele, afinal, David tinha assumido obrigações e datas, e não as estava cumprindo, pois o coração andava falando mais alto que o cérebro... A velha briga razão x emoção. Ele estava ficando um pouco confuso, como nunca havia ficado antes em sua vida. Resolveu seguir o coração, e assim acabou se declarando para ela. Não que ela o amasse de verdade, mas andava muito carente e, assim, acabou rendendo-se àqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Desde então eles estavam fazendo um "ensaio" de namoro, mesmo que ela não se sentisse bem ficando com ele estando grávida e amando outro, mas David parecia não se importar com isso. Ele vivia dizendo que o que importava para ele era só estar perto dela, não importava de que maneira fosse, e isso sempre a fazia sorrir, afinal de contas, não era todo dia que se ouvia isso de um homem. E depois de muito tempo a ruiva estava dando um sorriso sincero encostada à janela. Entretanto, Gina observava algo de estranho em David, como se ele estivesse sempre representando para ela, como um ator numa peça de teatro.

Fez que não com a cabeça e não se importou mais; estava grávida e, portanto, muito mais sentimental; é claro que David estava sendo sincero.

E, naquele dia, a Arianos estava decidindo o que fazer com o Dr. Rogier Von Rajoult.

-

Ele estava sorrindo, enquanto ela estava no outro cômodo, preparando a "surpresa do dia". Há algumas semanas ela havia inventado a "surpresa do dia", que era sempre alguma coisa simplória, mas que fazia muito bem para a relação dos dois. Ele não se interessou de começo, mas depois percebeu que aquilo fazia um bem muito grande.

Ele lhe trazia coisas da rua, como anéis, rosas, balas, doces, e ela sempre fazia algo que não tivesse que sair de casa para arranjar, ou, se tivesse, que fosse muito perto. E foi com isso que ele percebeu o quanto Sophie era recatada e caseira, mas resolveu não comentar, afinal, as surpresas dela sempre tinham uma emoção de "feito por ela mesma" que as surpresas dele não tinham, e ele amava isso.

Na semana anterior a surpresa dele foi um kit erótico de couro preto, com chicote e amarras. Ele achou que ela talvez fosse ficar muito "alegre" e quisesse usar ali mesmo, mas ela ficou vermelha e começou a chorar. Disse que detestava amarras, e ele não entendeu e perguntou porque ela havia ficado daquele jeito. Ela não respondeu; apenas deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e saiu da sala, o que o deixou bastante desconcertado. Ela não havia lhe entregado a surpresa naquele dia.

-

-Gi, você acha que estou suficientemente bonita?- Sam perguntou com um misto de desespero e incerteza na voz, e era a enésima vez que ela fazia isso. - Gina, você está me ouvindo?  
-Hã?- a ruiva respondeu como quem havia acabado de sair de um transe. – Você está ótima Sa...

Gina estava correndo pela décima vez para o banheiro; o perfume da amiga a enjoava mais que tudo esses tempos. O perfume da amiga e o perfume de qualquer pessoa que passasse por ela, logicamente.

- Acho melhor você ver o que está acontecendo com você, senhorita Weasley... O que você e o David andam aprontando, hein? Vocês não andam fornicando em cima dos relatórios e memorandos, andam? – a morena perguntou em um tom divertido, mas um pouco receosa; talvez Gina não gostasse da brincadeira – Ai meu Merlim! O que o James iria dizer?

As duas gargalharam. Samantha deu um suspiro de alívio.

- Pare de dizer bobagens, sua pervertida! Desde que você está com o Zabini só ouço**você** falando em sexo! Não sei onde eu estou com a cabeça de te deixar casar com ele! – a ruiva disse tentando fazer uma imitação barata de uma mãe severa, mas não ficou lá muito convincente...

As duas riram de novo.

- E por falar em Zabini, ele já deve estar tendo uma ADP, achando que você desistiu! Vamos acabar logo com isso.

O relógio na parede denunciava que a noiva estava uma hora e trinta e cinco minutos atrasada. "_Um atraso bem considerável"_, pensou Gina consigo mesma.

Elas se olharam, como que pedindo forças uma à outra, e saíram do quarto nervosas. Afinal, naquele dia o futuro de ambas seria definido...

-

Ela havia acordado muito cedo para deixá-lo perfeito para o casamento do amigo. Draco estava cada dia mais feliz por ter Sophie e cada vez mais triste por não ter Gina a seu lado. Estava absolutamente dividido; o coração mandava que ficasse com Gina, e a razão, com Sophie. Seria lógico ficar com Sophie, afinal, "Malfoys agem com a razão", mas ele decididamente estava de saco cheio de ser um Malfoy. Ou, nesse aspecto, ele quisesse ser um Malfoy realmente.

Há muito ele estava colocando as duas na balança, vendo seus prós e contras, como se fossem meros automóveis que se compara antes de efetuar a compra... Não eram, mas ele não tinha muita consciência disso. Sophie costumava dizer que, quando Draco Malfoy descobrisse o amor verdadeiro, o mundo acabaria. Ele ria e pensava consigo que, então, o mundo já deveria ter acabado desde o dia que reencontrara Gina na livraria. Sophie nunca entendera o motivo das risadas dele.

Ela sabia muito bem o que Draco sentia pela ruiva, e, dos últimos tempos para cá, sabia que tinha que falar com ela. Ela nunca havia amado tanto assim um homem, e, talvez por isso, devesse querê-lo só para si mesma, mas estava convencida de que só a felicidade dele poderia fazê-la feliz. E a felicidade dele tinha nome: Virginia Weasley.

Entretanto, se deu conta de que, se quisesse falar com Gina, teria que ter falado antes, pois o olhar distante de Draco denunciava que naquela noite ele iria abordar a ruiva. Além disso, sairiam do país o mais rápido possível. Ela já havia descoberto quem era Rogier, e temia mais do que tudo ter que reencontrá-lo. Poderia representar uma desgraça; poderia representar sua morte.

A única coisa que pôde fazer foi se lamentar, e sentir por não poder ir à festa. Se pudesse ir, talvez ainda houvesse tempo de consertar as coisas, mas "_encontrar Rogier é impensável"_. Voltou ao quarto.

Draco estava vestindo um smoking preto um pouco apertado, mas muito elegante, que ele insistia em xingar e Sophie em elogiar, afinal, ela havia comprado. Ela não estava dando a mínima para as reclamações dele; ele estava lindo e era isso a única coisa que importava. Em breve o casamento começaria, e ele deveria estar lá sem atrasos. Ela já achava uma falta de educação a noiva se atrasar, quanto mais o padrinho. Não! Ele não iria se atrasar. Nem ela.

-

- Pare de andar de um lado para o outro, Zabini! Se não eu te azaro e não haverá mais casamento algum...- Draco disse em sua habitual voz arrastada, sem conseguir arrancar nada do amigo, além de um olhar um tanto frio.

- Não é você que vai casar, Malfoy; então não me diga o que fazer, estamos entendidos? – ele já estava perdendo a paciência com o humor mais que azedo de seu amigo ultimamente. Será que Sophie não estava satisfazendo o loiro o suficiente?

- Realmente não irei me casar, mas, aposto, se eu fosse a sua noiva, não me casaria com você – Draco disse, certo de arrancar uma risada do impaciente e nervoso homem perto dele.

-Se Samantha fosse como você, Draco Malfoy, ela acabaria encalhada para toda a vida dela.

Blaise silenciou e Draco não falou mais nada. Humor negro e brincadeiras sórdidas não adiantavam de nada em momentos como aquele. Blaise ficou refletindo consigo mesmo. Draco nunca mudaria? Nem Sophie conseguiria o feito? Bom, aquele era "_apenas mais um casinho à toa do Draco"_, por isso, provavelmente, já deveria ter esfriado. Ele estava enganado, redondamente enganado. Nesse momento Sophie terminava de preparar a sua surpresa do dia para Draco.

-

Ele olhou para a rua vazia e sentiu que seu coração estava daquela mesma maneira. Já fazia muito tempo que ele sequer se aproximava de uma mulher e se interessasse. A única exceção havia sido uma mulher muito bonita, com um rosto fabuloso, mas ele apenas a viu de longe, passando num Alfa Romeo Brera, um carro que ele achava o mais bonito do mundo.

Gina havia feito aquilo com ele e até agora ele não havia conseguido digerir, ou, ainda, cicatrizar. Era como uma ferida aberta bem no peito dele. O sentimento ainda estava completo, lá, esperando apenas uma oportunidade para aflorar e voltar a imperar. Mas ele não teria essa chance. Ele não teria Gina de volta nem com o mais poderoso feitiço. Meneou a cabeça, como quem reconhece a fatídica derrota.

Uma espécie de filme começou a passar pela cabeça dele, com todos os momentos bons e ruins que ele vivera com a ruiva. Notou que ela já estava muito fria antes mesmo de eles terminarem; parecia que estava permanentemente enjoada daquele relacionamento, enjoada dele. Uma lágrima caiu na lente dos óculos...

A cabeça ainda pesava e ele sentia uma mistura de ódio e amor muito intensos, mesmo que estivesse pendendo para o lado do ex-que-tomou-um-pé-e-fez-as-pases-com-ela...

Um conhecido passou e não o reconheceu. Harry estava realmente acabado, parecia ter 20 a mais de sua verdadeira idade, e por isso ele não culpava as pessoas. A barriga havia crescido consideravelmente, a barba estava por fazer e o grau dos óculos estava fraco já. Um amigo havia comentado que _"Harry morrera e esqueceram de enterrar"_. Ele ficara nervoso quando soubera e dissera alguns impropérios ao amigo, mas agora se dava conta de que o amigo nada mais fizera do que dizer a verdade e tentar alertá-lo sobre o que ele estava fazendo consigo mesmo. Pensou e admitiu que, se houvesse alguém que devesse ser um exemplo, definitivamente essa pessoa não era ele. Sentiu saudades de Hogwarts, sentiu saudades de Gina, sentiu saudades de si mesmo...

-

Quando ele a pediu em casamento nunca pensou que seria tudo tão estranho pra ele. Era de uma família ultraconservadora e sonserina, então por isso (e outros tantos motivos) seus pais nunca o tinham ensinado a lidar com sentimentos; na verdade ele passou muitos anos da sua vida sem saber o que eram ou, ainda, se tinha sentimentos. Foi só quando conheceu Samantha que finalmente se convenceu de que amor, carinho e respeito poderiam existir dentro dele e, claro, também descobriu o que era senti-los. E perdido em seus pensamentos quase não percebeu que um loiro mal-humorado o cutucava para que voltasse ao seu estado normal de consciência. Ele ia abrir a boca para falar um grosseiro "_que foi, inferno?"_, mas se conteve ao ver uma apressada Gina correr e se postar ao lado de David, no lado direito do altar, o lado que era reservado para os padrinhos de Sam. Agora ele estava paralisado e o encéfalo não era capaz de ligar os fatos à realidade. Paralisou completamente quando os violinos, os violoncelos e toda a parafernália orquestral começou a tocar a marcha nupcial, a tão linda e aguardada marcha nupcial.

Draco já estava em seu respectivo lugar, e Blaise notou que seu smoking estava um tanto apertado demais. "_Draco está parecendo mais pingüim do que eu_". Para desgraça do loiro, Killie também estava em seu respectivo lugar, bem perto dele, perto demais, até. Ele deu um suspiro; não entendia como alguém refinado e culto como Blaise poderia ser primo de uma jeca-tatu como aquela, e também não entendia como ele poderia ter dormido com ela. _"Por Merlim, onde eu estava com a minha cabeça?"_. Deu uma olhadela para ela; o vestido justo marcava a cintura perfeita, os seios rijos e a bunda protuberante. A maquiagem evidenciava uma pele perfeita, um nariz fino e pontudo, e dois olhos fabulosos meio arroxeados, olhos lindos, olhos de uma princesa. Os saltos reforçavam a altura de modelo e a postura perfeita. Não fosse por Killie falar, ninguém diria que ela era mais uma interiorana. Riu consigo mesmo e descobriu onde estava com a cabeça quando havia ido para a cama com Killie... E com qual cabeça havia pensado para fazer isso.

-

Numa mansão na área nobre de Paris, algumas das personalidades mais importantes da Europa se encontravam em volta de uma mesa redonda, de mogno bem tratado. "O Rei Artur e os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda", pensou um dos representantes ingleses. "Uma palhaçada", pensou um alemão.

-Pois bem, senhores e senhoras, a reunião IV de 2007 está aberta – o orador disse – Hoje iremos discutir a expansão do movimento trouxa entre os bruxos da Europa e, ainda, a permanência ou não de Rogier na Presidência da Arianos, visto que o Dr. está constantemente descumprindo prazos e datas, não tem atendido às solicitações e age como se não fosse mais membro.

Um membro italiano, um homem de meia idade, pediu a palavra, que lhe foi concedida.

-O que acontecerá com Rogier se o tirarmos da Presidência?

O orador pensou um instante. Abriu o livro de atas e leu algo mentalmente. Em seguida, fechou o imenso encadernado e disse, pausadamente:

-Se Rogier for retirado do poder – ele hesitou – ele terá de ser morto.

-

Ele deu uma risada interior, sabia que Draco detestava Killie, e Killie ainda tinha "_sonhos eróticos com ele_", segundo ela havia lhe narrado na última vez em que estiveram juntos a sós. Draco havia sido, realmente, o primeiro e único homem da vida dela, e, desde então, ela estava cada vez mais doida por ele. Se bem que Sam já havia dito que aquilo era "fogo no rabo" e que passaria logo ela achasse um homem que fizesse com ela o que Draco fizera. Realmente, Sam estava certa, "_como sempre"_.

Na verdade, antigamente ele até gostaria de ver alguém tão atraente ali fazendo de tudo para ter a sua atenção, mas aquela mulher em especial ele já havia "provado" e reprovado, para ser mais exato, mas pelo que Zabini tinha contado para ele, ela o tinha achado o melhor homem de toda a sua vida. Bom, isso é meio recíproco, afinal, ele havia sido o único até então... Ela não tinha com quem compará-lo, portanto.

Draco sabia que Blás não tinha quase parente nenhum vivo, ainda mais depois da terrível guerra, mas ele não entendia como ela tinha sido escolhida como madrinha de seu casamento. Em sua opinião o moreno tinha amigas muito mais atraentes e melhores para pôr no altar como madrinha do que Killie, e foi pensando sobre todas essas coisas inúteis e absolutamente de seu baixo calão com relação a sentimentos e família que seu olhar recaiu sobre ela.

Fazia tempo que ele não a via, e mesmo assim ela continuava com a mesma aparência linda e alegre. É verdade que a barriga estava um pouquinho, mas bem pouquinho mais rechonchuda que da última vez, mas ele mesmo não era exatamente o mesmo com relação à forma física. As comidas, os doces e todas as delícias que Sophie lhe preparava o estavam deixando um tanto mais gordo, além do que ele próprio gostaria e, constatando isso, fez uma nota mental de que assim que possível voltaria a praticar quadribol, afinal de contas, Draco Malfoy não seria Draco Malfoy sem seu corpo escultural e os músculos marcados.  
Ela parecia não ter o notado e continuou sorrindo para o homem ao seu lado. Draco sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha e olhou o rapaz sorridente de cima a baixo, procurando algo nele que pudesse ter conquistado Gina e, obviamente, tratando-se de Draco Malfoy e seu ego ultra-inflamado, não achou nada...

Ela virou-se para ver a amiga entrando. Samantha estava absolutamente deslumbrante no vestido de noiva. Podia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, de tão fortes que estavam. A morena a olhou no fundo dos olhos, como quem procura um pouco mais de calma (ou seria força?) para seguir adiante. Ela retribuiu e balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, enquanto os olhos amendoados repousavam sobre a amiga, como algo que a fosse acalmar e tranqüilizar. E conseguiu. Sam escancarou ainda mais o largo sorriso e seguiu em frente.

-

Ele chutou uma pedrinha que estava na calçada. Estava em frente à casa de Gina, próxima ao centro de Londres. Olhou pelas grades. A casa continuava com a mesma graça e ar de doçura de sempre. As lembranças voltaram-lhe à mente mais fortes do que nunca. Voltou a chorar copiosamente e foi se ajoelhando aos poucos. Sentou-se no chão, colocou as mãos geladas no rosto e começou a se perguntar como aquilo poderia ter acontecido. Foi nesse instante que um velho conhecido apareceu. Ele continuava incrivelmente idêntico ao que era. Os cabelos de fogo, a pele branca e os olhos claros.

Ron estava ali, parado na frente de Harry, fitando-o.

-Harry? – o rapaz indagou com uma entonação mista de surpresa e alegria.

-Roooooooon! Quanto tempo! – Harry levantou-se apressado, e foi aí que deu-se conta de que já estava "enferrujado" demais para sua pouca idade.

-Eu que o diga, senhor Potter! – ele soltou uma gargalhada e balançou as mãos no ar, e Harry notou a grossa aliança de ouro que estava em sua mão esquerda. – O que você está fazendo aqui, em frente à casa da Gina?

-Só amargando algumas más e boas lembranças... – havia tristeza e desprezo na voz de Harry. Ron estranhou; Harry nunca fora assim antes, nem em seus piores momentos.

-Ora! Deixe de bobeira e venha comigo; vim visitar a Gina, mas parece que ela não está.

-Como você sabe que ela não está? – Harry perguntou com uma curiosidade extremada na voz.

-Tenho dois motivos: um deles é que ela está no casamento da Samantha; o outro é que, se estivesse em casa, já teria jogado pedras em você! – ele gargalhou, mas Harry não acompanhou-o, apenas fechou a cara e deu um sorriso sem-graça.

-Venha, Harry! Hermione irá gostar de te ver!

E o moço ruivo foi arrastando o outro pela rua.

-

A ruiva só pareceu notá-lo quando a marcha nupcial se encerrou e ela finalmente virou-se em direção aos noivos, a fim de passar-lhes um pouco de sua alegria e contentamento com aquela união. Deu de cara com aqueles olhos acinzentados encarando-lhe profundamente, o mais profundo que podiam. Talvez no fundo dos globos oculares; talvez no fundo da alma. Ela estremeceu. Assustou-se ao virar e dar de cara com ele e, instintivamente, apertou a mão de David, que estava ao seu lado, menos interessado na cerimônia que ela. Aliás, muito menos; parecia estar fora de órbita. Só respondeu por conta do repentino aperto de mão. Ele sorriu-lhe e passou-lhe o braço por sua cintura.

Draco, que estava do outro lado, encarava a cena e tentava, em vão, entender o que estava acontecendo. Como que por um reflexo, levantou uma sobrancelha, num ar indagador de criança que vê algo pela primeira vez. Como resposta, ela colocou sua mão sobre a mão do moreno e o encarou, com um olhar maligno e desafiador, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas perigosamente, olhar esse que ele prontamente recusou e devolveu. "_Por Merlim! Que merda é essa_?"

-

Sophie estava sentada, olhando para o chão. Sua amiga e informante da Arianos havia passado a informação de que naquele dia a seita iria decidir o futuro de Rogier. O maldito Rogier. Mas ela estava demorando demais para ligar e informar o que havia sido decidido. Sophie se pegou roendo a pontinha da unha do dedão, e parou rapidamente.

Pensou mais um pouco. Era impossível que alguém descobrisse seu paradeiro; ela havia sido o mais cuidadosa possível em seu plano e ninguém iria colocar as mãos nela enquanto ela estivesse na Inglaterra. Achou que esperar até a viagem era tempo demais, mas não havia solução. Voltou a pensar na amiga.

Christina não teria se esquecido disso; era importante. Instintivamente pegou o telefone e discou o número da casa da amiga polonesa. O telefone tocou três vezes até que uma voz desconhecida atendeu o telefone.

- Alô? – a européia perfeita falou com receio.

- Alô, Sophie, que tal acabar com a brincadeira de gato e rato?

Sophie enfiou o telefone na base. De alguma maneira, a Arianos soubera de sua ligação com Christina. A polonesa devia estar morta agora.

-

Ao vê-lo um frio penetrou em sua espinha, e era um misto de excitação e medo por ter de encará-lo. Seu instinto dizia "não fite-o", mas seus hormônios diziam "fite-o e agarre-o antes que fuja!"... Talvez ela ainda não estivesse pronta para aquilo. Mas agora já parecia tarde demais. "_Se não fosse por Sam, esse seria o último lugar em que eu estaria agora_" bufou a ruiva pra si mesma. Continuou em seu lugar, torcendo para que a cerimônia acabasse logo e aquele estúpido parasse de olhá-la daquela maneira. Resolveu se acalmar; olhou em volta e foi ao banheiro. Jogou água no rosto e logo depois retocou a maquiagem. Respirou fundo, contou até dez e voltou ao seu lugar.

A cerimônia foi a mais perfeita possível, mas duas pessoas em especial não deram a mínima importância ao que acontecia ao redor. Draco e Gina só pensavam (e viam) um ao outro.

Ele parecia um cachorro raivoso, prestes a atacar qualquer um que desse um passo em falso; ela uma boneca de cera, com um rosto petrificado em uma expressão de modelo, arrogante, intocável.

- Finalmente eu me casei! – a morena disse pulando no pescoço da amiga – Agora só falta você!

Sam deu um sorriso tão sincero que comoveu Gina.

- Não vai demorar muito se depender de mim, Sam – David disse cumprimentando a amiga e beijando suavemente os lábios de Gina.

E não vai demorar muito se depender desse bebê, pensou Gina.

Do outro lado Zabini tentava tirar o loiro de seus devaneios.

- Você não vai me cumprimentar, Draco?

- Me poupe das suas basbaquices sentimentais, Blás... – disse Draco, mais mal-humorado do que de costume nos últimos tempos.

- Cacete, Draco! Nem com o meu casamento, o casamento do seu _único_ e melhor amigo, seu humor melhora? – Blaise tentou soar como inocente e ofendido. Ele nunca falava palavrões, mas não achou uma expressão melhor. Realmente ficara indignado; como aquele filho da puta poderia ficar com aquela cara nojenta no casamento dele?

Mas Draco não estava dando atenção ao amigo, muito pelo contrário: ele estava começando a ficar enjoado com a cena deplorável que Virginia executava ali, bem na sua frente, como que por provocação. Refletiu melhor; não, realmente era uma provocação, e uma provocação que ele não estava disposto a aturar.

Ela estava muito enganada se achava que se desfilasse com algum idiota na sua frente o faria mudar de idéia, afinal de contas, agora ele tinha Sophie à sua disposição; não precisava mais gastar o seu tempo com a Weasley nojentinha. Pensou melhor; nem três Sophies seriam suficientes para suprir a sua necessidade de Virginia Weasley.

- Já entendi qual é o seu problema! Saiba, meu caro, que dessa vez você perdeu! – ele viu o familiar olhar "de não me atinge" do amigo ser dirigido a ele. Blaise falou de propósito, como se essa fosse a sua vingança pessoal e extremamente necessária para a manutenção do seu ego.

- Não sei do que você está falando...

Era claro que ele sabia. "_Hipócrita_".

- Pelo o que eu ouvi, e vi, ela está apaixonadíssima pelo Vedder, e acho que serão os próximos a se casar... - o moreno disse no seu tom mais animado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era o seu tom mais sarcástico. – Pelo jeito você perdeu dessa vez amigão...

- Me poupe, Blás, me poupe! Esse é meu ultimo dia em Londres, portanto, não me aborreça, ok? E só para o seu governo,eu não perco nada,ouviu bem? Malfoys nunca perdem...

Blaise olhou para Draco com um olhar de dó. Essa foi a primeira vez que Draco se sentiu ofendido com alguma coisa que Blaise fizera. Ele não precisava do sentimento de piedade de ninguém. Tudo estava nos conformes. Não, não estavam. A quem ele estava tentando enganar?

-

Ela estava concentrada, tantando raciocinar, mas isso era praticamente impossível. Percebeu que tremia e o esmalte do dedão já não existia mais. Se Christina estivesse realmente morta, ela com certeza seria a próxima.

- Não, Sophie, você não será a próxima.

E realmente não seria. Não enquanto o próprio Rogier estivesse vivo.

-

Eles começaram a caminhar em direção aos outros convidados para a festa. Draco sabia que aquele papo de não ter perdido nada não tinha convencido o amigo, mas agora só conseguia sentir raiva.

- Hoje eu só quero curtir e, a propósito, onde estão aquelas suas primas jeitosas e distantes de terceiro grau? Mas Sophie não pode saber...

- Você não se emenda Malfoy! O moreno completou com um sorriso e com um pensamento. Draco podia ser infiel, mas ele não seria. Sua vida era Samantha e ele faria tudo que pudesse por ela.

-

Já passava da meia-noite e a festa transcorria em perfeita ordem; Sam estava radiante e Gina ficara feliz em ver a amiga tão bem, mesmo que ela temesse que o sonserino machucasse sua amiga.

Virginia já havia dançado úusicas e mais músicas seguidas com David, mas aquele outro a perseguindo com o olhar estava deixando–a sufocada. Começou a respirar com dificuldade e o moreno perguntou-lhe se estava bem. Ela disse-lhe que só precisava de um pouco de ar fresco e foi com essa desculpa que ela se retirou de perto de David e estava rumando para os jardins.

Queria ficar um pouco sozinha, afinal, a parte mais difícil para ela naquele dia ainda estava por vir e ela teria de fazê-la, mesmo que custasse todas as suas forças. Só precisava ficar um pouco sozinha e se preparar. Acariciou um pouco a barriga. Seria um menino ou uma menina? Se fosse menina, seu nome seria... meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Só podia estar maluca e pensar em possíveis nomes com certeza não era a melhor coisa para se fazer naquele momento. Começou a ensaiar mentalmente como abordaria aquele desgraçado maldito que havia feito aquilo com ela. Pediu desculpas a Draco por tê-lo ofendido.

Novamente meneou a cabeça. Aquilo era ridículo; ele jamais se sentiria ofendido, afinal, nem havia ouvido. Concentrou o pensamento nele novamente e se deu conta de que não conseguiria pensar. Olhou para o céu: estrelado, lindo, transmitia paz. Isso mesmo, paz. Era tudo o que ela precisava. Só que ela não contava que seria seguida pela pessoa que menos queria ver naquele momento.

-

Draco já havia tomado pelo menos uma garrafa de fire wisky, tomando como base para a conta as dezenas de copos que descansavam esplendorosamente sobre sua mesa, sem falar nas outras bebidas que ele nem lembrava o nome, mas que sabia que havia ingerido...  
Estava ficando insuportável vê-la ali na sua frente rodopiando nos braços de outro. A vontade que tinha era de ir até eles e meter a mão na fuça daquele atrevido cheio de dentes e arrancá-la dali, levando-a consigo. Mas, felizmente, ainda sobrava-lhe um resto de sanidade. E ela parecia estar divertindo-se muito com aquele panaca. Olhou-a com mais afinco e percebeu que, mesmo havendo um sorriso no rosto, o seu olhar era triste... Virginia Weasley estava triste e Draco Malfoy sabia que a felicidade dele era ela e vice-versa. David e ela estava dançando mais freneticamente agora, enquanto tocava Madonna na pista de dança. Ambos estavam se divertindo.

- Talvez até mais do que se divertia comigo, disse ele, pesaroso.

Mas também do que ele estava falando, afinal ?! O jeito dramático que estava usando e abusando consigo mesmo por conta da pequena dava a entender que eles haviam vivido um romance de séculos, o que na verdade não acontecera nem estivera perto de acontecer. Haviam tido um envolvimento forte, mas nunca sequer se aproximou de ser longo... se bem que a duração não tinha nada a ver com a intensidade. "Um namoro não é como o dinheiro, que quanto mais, melhor", pensou ele.

Olhou de volta para os dois.

Finalmente viu aquele nojento tirar as patas de cima da sua ruiva. Sim, ela era sua!Gina não sabia disso, mas era sua ruiva e de mais ninguém! Depois de receber um suave beijo na testa, ela virou-se e rumou para os jardins. Seria a chance de Draco: ir atrás dela e dizer-lhe que amanhã, a essa hora, estaria partindo para a Grécia e que não sabia quando voltava (e se voltava). E então ela entraria em desespero e diria que não conseguiria mais viver sem ele, e que se ele fosse embora ela morreria de saudade e, finalmente, o loiro a tomaria nos braços e a levaria para a sua casa, onde a possuiria de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis até que os dois estivessem exaustos e não conseguissem nem sair um de cima do outro...

Ele deu um sorrisinho safado e ponderou que aquilo era uma loucura sem fundamentos. Se fizesse isso, no máximo ela mandaria-lhe um "FUCK YOU" bem grande na cara e iria embora. Mas até que aquela insanidade não era uma má idéia... pensou nas posições que poderiam fazer e pegou-se com uma ereção. Mesmo sendo uma loucura, falaria com ela. Sabia que, mesmo que ela lhe falasse aquilo, iria conseguir mexer com ela, e Virginia não parecia, mas era bastante sentimental, o que só aumentava as suas chances.

Pensou em Sophie.

-Sophie que se dane! Eu vivo em função de Virgina Weasley!

E ele foi na direção dela.

-

Ela estava entediada, irritada e com ciúmes, muito ciúmes. Isso não era normal para ela, afinal, passara anos "aprendendo" a reprimir sentimentos inúteis como o amor. Convenceu-se de que seu ex-marido era realmente um idiota completo. Na verdade já estava convencida o suficiente, mas sempre achava algo mais para ter mais e mais certeza.

Mas ela também não poderia fazer nada para impedir que Draco fosse à festa... sim, seu motivo de ciúmes era o loiro. Nunca na vida imaginara que além de se envolver e se apaixonar por Lucius ela também se envolveria com o jovem Malfoy, e pior, nunca imaginara que disso cresceria um afeto tão intenso, ainda mais porquê, quando se envolveu com ele, de cara percebeu que havia outra, alguém que perturbava até mesmo os sonhos do loiro... Incontáveis foram as vezes em que Sophie acordara assustada com ele sussurrando o nome dela: Virginia.

Não sabia se o que a irritava mais: se era o fato de não conseguir controlar mais seus sentimentos como antes, ou o simples fato de ver um homem dormir e fazer amor com ela pensando em outra.

Ela definitivamente não estava acostumada com isso, nunca na vida nenhum dos homens que ocuparam um espaço em sua cama havia dormido com ela pensando em outra. E quando ela o ouvia no meio do sonho chamar por outra aquilo acabava com a sua auto-estima e seu amor próprio. E ela sentia vontade de enforcá-lo, esquartejá-lo ou fazer qualquer coisa que o fizesse calar a boca e parar de chamar o nome daquela vaca!

Com o tempo, entretanto, entendeu que na podia fazer nada a respeito. Foi então que decidiu fugir para a Grécia e levá-lo consigo. Fez um teatro bem feito para que ele aceitasse ir com ela e, então, poderia se livrar dele.

Sophie sabia que Draco Malfoy era uma arma importante e, por isso, não o deixaria escapar. Pelo menos enquanto a Arianos estivesse atrás dela ela o manteria vivo. Depois, daria um jeito de livrar-se do corpo e tudo estaria acabado.

-

Ela ficava ainda mais linda com a luz do luar sobre a pele e principalmente sobre os cabelos cor de fogo, mas ele não estava ali para elogiá-la, mas sim para dizer-lhe que ela podia parar com aquele teatrinho patético com aquele palhaço, porque aquilo não o estava atingindo em nada. Agora ele tinha uma mulher melhor que ela em todos os aspectos possíveis. Refletiu mais um pouquinho, com os neurônios bêbados tentando trabalhar o mais rápido que podiam e convenceu-se de que aquilo NUNCA a convenceria, pois era a mentira mais deslavada do mundo. No fundo não era aquilo que ele queria dizer, mas com o tanto de álcool que ele tinha na cabeça, já não sabia mais nem o seu nome direito.

Já fazia algum tempo que Gina estava sentada naquele banco do jardim, observarvando o luar. Na verdade tinha saído do salão com aquela desculpa de que queria tomar um pouco de ar porque estava se sentindo tremendamente enjoada com toda a alta sociedade bruxa lhe dirigindo olhares e cumprimentos exagerados (coisa que no passado não acontecia, simplesmente porque Weasleys não andavam com a alta sociedade bruxa), mas o que a incomodava mesmo era aquele olhar cinzento perseguindo-a em cada movimento que fazia e cada suspiro que dava. Era perturbador ficar no mesmo salão que Draco Malfoy, visto que em poucos instantes teria que lhe dizer que esperava um filho seu. E pensando em todas essas coisas nem se deu conta que alguém encostava as costas no banco em que estava sentada.

- Ora, ora o que temos aqui? – ele disse com o seu habitual tom de voz arrastado, assustando a mulher que estava à sua frente – A Weasley fêmea contemplando o luar,estou certo?

Ele olhou-a, tentando afastar a visão embaçada, mas estava muito, muito difícil...

- Ma... Malfoy, eu não esperava vê-lo aqui nos jardins – Gina disse, tentando parecer o mais segura possível de suas palavras. "_É impossível_", pensou amargurada e se arrependeu de não ter estudado teatro.

- E porque não, Weasley? Eu não sou suficientemente digno da sua companhia, é isso? – ele diminuiu o tom de voz, deixando-o perto de um sussurro, mas um sussurro que Gina podia ouvir perfeitamente – Ah não, me esqueci! Você prefere clones do Potter, não é mesmo? Convenhamos, Weasley: aquele babaca que estava se esfregando com você no salão não passa de uma imitação do Potter-perfeito... Só lhe falta a cicatriz, mas, se você me permitir, eu resolvo isso em dois tempos... – terminou a frase cerrando os punhos e sorrindo malignamente. O olhar foi a mais perfeita tradução de "fatal".

Ela assustou-se com o tom de voz dele; não queria ter que iniciar uma discussão com ele agora, afinal, essa seria a chance de lhe dizer tudo logo. Mas também não podia deixar de notar a raiva com que ele se referiu a David e como o comparou a Harry; ela nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas o fato de David ser moreno e possuir os olhos verdes o tornavam bem parecido com o Potter. Mas nada além disso. Draco Malfoy era um psicótico do inferno e ela se arrependeu de ter desejado falar com ele naquela noite. Resolveu que iria encarnar uma personagem e se fazer de rogada e segura; não, não daria o braço a torcer.

- Isso é ciúmes Draco?- ela perguntou um pouco divertida, gozando da cara amarrada dele e lhe lançando um olhar comprido, acompanhado de um sorriso irônico.

- Ciúmes de você?- ele deu uma risada forçada, tão forçada que nem ele mesmo acreditou nela. - Não seja tola e convencida, Virginia; eu não tenho ciúmes de ninguém, ainda mais de você, que não significa nada para mim. E pra você eu sou Malfoy, esqueceu? – ele concluiu, fazendo uma cara indecifrável.

Aquilo a feriu profundamente. Pensou que ele não a trataria tão friamente. Ele também não precisava jogar na sua cara que ela não significava nada para ele... ela já sabia muito bem disso...

- Se para mim você é Malfoy, para você eu sou Weasley, certo? – ela tentou dizer tão controlada quanto podia e segurou a raiva que estava explodindo dentro dela.- E a que devo a honra de sua presença?

Ela olhou-o com desprezo e ele notou logo.

- Ah...eu... só estou caminhando, não vê? Ou por acaso estou proibido de andar pelos jardins da propriedade do meu próprio amigo?

Ao ouvir o que o loiro disse ela virou-se, de modo a poder contemplar melhor o seu rosto e, ao ver a sua expressão emburrada, a ruiva não pôde deixar de sorrir com o jeito com que o loiro havia falado; parecia uma criancinha mimada. E, por instantes, ela esqueceu que aquele simples encontro casual deles no jardim serviria pra grandes revelações.

- Você pode andar por onde quiser Dra..., desculpe, Malfoy. Eu apenas me surpreendi, foi isso...- ela disse dando de ombros e continuando a observar o loiro. Ele estava diferente, talvez por causa do smoking mais apertado do que habitual, ou por estar com as bochechas rosadas por conta dos copos a mais que tinha tomado; ou apenas pelo fato de que a ruiva não o via há tanto tempo...

-

Ele não estava ouvindo o que a mulher à sua frente dizia; estava mais interessado em admirá-la. Fazia muito tempo que não a via e sabia que ela estava diferente; possuía um brilho no olhar que antes não estava ali. Não que seus olhos não brilhassem, longe disso, mas era um brilho a mais, uma coisa diferente. Sem falar que ela estava visivelmente mais rechonchuda, mas não era uma coisa feia: parecia que o corpo todo havia resolvido aumentar de tamanho proporcionalmente, mesmo que ela não tivesse crescido nenhum centímetro .

- Ora, Malfoy, eu sei que sou linda e tudo o mais, mas não precisa ficar babando em mim – ela usou seu tom mais irônico possível e sorriu de lado,como ele mesmo fazia, tirando o loiro do transe e o fazendo sorrir, desconcertado

- Olha só quem está aprendendo a ser irônica e convencida! Tsc! Onde você aprendeu a ter esses modos, Weasley? – ele perguntou divertido. Sabia muito bem onde, ou melhor, _com quem _ela havia aprendido.

- Com uma doninha muito convencida e oxigenada – ela riu.

Ele sorriu para ela e disse, com um tom de voz calmo de amigo conselheiro.

- Sabe...ironia não combina com você, Virginia. Deixe-a para quem sabe usá-la.

- Oh, então agora voltamos a nos tratar pelos nomes? – a ruiva perguntou, ainda mais irônica do que antes. Ela viu uma artéria pulsando freneticamente no pescoço dele.

- Você sabe que eu sempre gostei de te chamar pelo nome, Virginia. Eu gosto desse seu nome – ele disse dando de ombros e sentando-se ao seu lado no banco.

Ela sorriu, afinal, aquilo era verdade; ele sempre dissera que gostava do seu nome, desde o dia em que ele resolveu lhe mandar aquele buquê de flores. A ruiva não ficava muito feliz em ouvir seu nome, porque não gostava dele, achava-o piegas, mas era tão bom ouvi-lo dizendo seu nome que sua pequena revolta sumia instantaneamente. Olhou novamente para ele e refletiu rapidamente. Sua consciência dizia "_controle-se Gina! Lembre-se de que o Malfoy já deixou bem claro que não quer nada com você! Além do mais, ele está bêbado, não está vendo? Diga a ele o que tem de dizer e saia já daí, vocês estão próximos demais_!", mas ela não estava ouvindo. Era o alarme de sua cabeça soando, mas ela não queria ouvir. Ela gostava de ficar sentada ao lado dele e não poderia acontecer nada se eles permanecessem sentados um ao lado do outro, podia? Sim, podia...

Draco havia se sentado ao lado dela, mas nem tinha se dado conta do que havia feito.Na verdade, estava perdido em pensamentos; ele tinha seguido-a para a insultar e lhe jogar na cara que estava com uma mulher melhor que ela, mas assim que viu o seu sorriso e que ouviu sua voz havia esquecido de tudo isso, e a única coisa que queria era passar o máximo de tempo possível ao seu lado, assim, sem lhe dizer nada, antes que ele tivesse de ir embora. Não queria ir embora sabendo que ela sentia raiva dele ou coisa parecida, o episódio da praia ainda estava muito vivo em sua mente.

- Draco? Draco! – ele olhou-a assustado - Você não está me ouvindo?

Pronto! Logo agora que ela já estava quase na metade do caminho e iria lhe dizer tudo ele parecia fora de órbita e, no mínimo, não tinha ouvido uma palavra sequer do que ela havia dito.

- Não ouvi Virginia, me desculpe – ele virou-se e a olhou – o que você estava dizendo?

Ela suspirou; teria que começar a falar tudo de novo. Por que tinha de ser tão torturante assim?

- Estava dizendo que tinha uma coisa muito importante pra te contar – ela tomou fôlego – e queria que você ouvisse isso da minha boca. Acho que seria melhor, entende?

Ele arregalou os olhos; o que será que ela queria lhe dizer de tão importante assim? Foi então que algo lhe veio a mente...

FLASHBACK

_- Você não vai me cumprimentar, Draco? _

_- Me poupe das suas basbaquices sentimentais, Blás... – disse Draco, mais mal-humorado do que de costume nos últimos tempos. _

_- Cacete, Draco! Nem com o meu casamento, o casamento do seu único e melhor amigo, seu humor melhora? – Blaise tentou soar como inocente e ofendido. Ele nunca falava palavrões, mas não achou uma expressão melhor. Realmente ficara indignado; como aquele filho da puta poderia ficar com aquela cara nojenta no casamento dele? _

_Mas Draco não estava dando atenção ao amigo, muito pelo contrário: ele estava começando a ficar enjoado com a cena deplorável que Virginia executava ali, bem na sua frente, como que provocação. Refletiu melhor; não, realmente era uma provocação, e uma provocação que ele não estava disposto a aturar._

_Ela estava muito enganada se achava que se desfilasse com algum idiota na sua frente o faria mudar de idéia, afinal de contas, agora ele tinha Sophie à sua disposição; não precisava mais gastar o seu tempo com a Weasley nojentinha. Pensou melhor; nem três Sophies seriam suficientes para suprir a sua necessidade de Virginia Weasley._

_- Já entendi qual é o seu problema! Saiba, meu caro, que dessa vez você perdeu! – ele viu o familiar olhar "de não me atinge" do amigo ser dirigido a ele. Blaise falou de propósito, como se essa fosse a sua vingança pessoal e extremamente necessária para a manutenção do seu ego._

_- Não sei do que você está falando..._

_Era claro que ele sabia. "Hipócrita". _

_- Pelo o que eu ouvi, e vi, ela está apaixonadíssima pelo Vedder, e acho que serão os próximos a se casar... - o moreno disse no seu tom mais animado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era o seu tom mais sarcástico. – Pelo jeito você perdeu dessa vez amigão..._

_- Me poupe, Blás, me poupe! Esse é meu ultimo dia em Londres, portanto, não me aborreça, ok? E só para o seu governo,eu não perco nada,ouviu bem? Malfoys nunca perdem..._

_Blaise olhou para Draco com um olhar de dó. Essa foi a primeira vez que Draco se sentiu ofendido com alguma coisa que Blaise fizera. Ele não precisava do sentimento de piedade de ninguém. Tudo estava nos conformes. Não, não estavam. A quem ele estava tentando enganar?_

Só podia ser isso! Ela iria lhe dizer que iria se casar com o idiota do Vedder! Porra! Ele ali querendo apenas ficar um pouco ao lado dela e ela se preparando pra dizer-lhe que seria feliz com o clone do cicatriz e que teria uma criação de coelhos com ele! Como ele era idiota!

Gina viu quando a expressão do loiro passou de espanto para raiva, quase que instantaneamente, e depois voltou para a conhecida expressão de indiferença que ele fazia questão de ostentar a maior parte do tempo.

- Não precisa dizer nada, Weasley! Eu sei o que você vai me dizer e, se quer saber, não me importa... Não me importa nem um pouquinho, mas você me decepciona pequena... – ele notou que a face tranqüila dela estava se transformando num misto de susto e descrença das palavras frias dele, o olhar estava perdendo o brilho, o canto da boca começava a tremer – Pensei que você sabia escolher melhor os seus pretendentes, mas vi que você continua a mesma ingênua de sempre. Continua atrás do testa rachada, ou melhor, continua atrás de clones dele.

Ela não estava entendendo: de onde ele havia tirado isso? O que tinha a lhe dizer não tinha nada a ver com o David, Harry ou qualquer outro... e isso a deixou extremamente aliviada. Então ele não sabia realmente do que se tratava.

- Não, Draco... você não sabe. Não é nada disso que eu tenho pra te falar... – ela gaguejava, não entendia da onde o loiro havia tirado aquilo – Eu queria era falar so...

Mas não terminou de falar, pois Draco a interrompeu no meio do caminho.

- Pensa que o Blaise já não veio me falar do seu casamento com o tal de Vedder?! – ele cuspiu o nome do outro – Pensa que eu não vi você e ele o tempo todo juntos, trocando beijinhos e carícias? – ele estava perdendo o controle, mas o que podia fazer se toda vez que chegava perto dela e via que tinha alguém interessado nela ficava louco? – Quer saber Virginia? Seja feliz com ele, porque você me enoja!

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, só podia estar sonhando! Não que ela tivesse imaginado que seria fácil contar pra ele, mas não esperava que ele fosse entender tudo errado e, ainda por cima, dizer essas coisas pra ela! Não...era um sonho e logo ela iria acordar e ver que o casamento ainda nem tinha acontecido.

"_Vamos Gina,acorde,acorde!A Sam precisa de você no casamento,vamos acorda... droga,!!!"_

Mas ela não acordou e percebeu que não iria acordar, afinal, aquilo ali não era um sonho. Draco realmente dizia que tinha nojo dela e lhe falava para ser feliz com outro.

- Draco... não... não é isso que eu tenho pra te dizer! – ela gritou, mas parecia que ele não tinha escutado, ou não queria escutar, pois continuava a dizer coisas absurdas pra ela.

- Onde já se viu pensar que com uma Weasley seria diferente? Afinal, você é uma Weasley traidora de sangue, ralé, escória, nojenta, uma desgraçada de sangue sujo! – parecia que ele estava falando mais consigo mesmo do que com ela, tentando se auto-convencer, pois gesticulava e andava de um lado pro outro.

– Mas não! Eu tinha que pensar que você seria diferente, mas, enfim, agora você vai lá e se casa com esse ridículo! Terá uma penca de filhos como sempre sonhou, não é mesmo? Ele tem dinheiro, Virginia? Vai dar o golpe do baú, estou certo? – concluiu virando-se para encará-la, mas tomou um choque ao ver a ruiva se acabando de tanto chorar.

-

- Ora, ora! Vejamos se não é Harry Potter! – Hermione dizia com um sorriso sincero e uma alegria irradiante ao ver o maltrapilho parado ali, na sua sala.

-Hermione! Quanto tempo, que saudade! – ele disse tentando parecer sincero, mas não era necessário; aquilo era a mais pura verdade.

- Também estávamos com saudades de você! Por onde andou esse tempo todo? – ela disse olhando para as roupas dele, com um olhar surpreso. Seria aquele o verdadeiro Harry Potter?

- Só estou tentando reorganizar a minha vida, mas logo, logo, tudo voltará ao normal!

Ele sorriu e Hermione soltou um suspiro de alívio por aquele_não _ser o estado normal dele.

- Venha conhecer meus filhos, Harry! – Ron disse puxando o amigo pelo braço e levando-o até o andar superior.

-Enquanto isso, vou preparar um chá para nós – e ela foi para a cozinha.

-

Gina não conseguia dizer nada. Fazia tempo que ela não o ouvia ofendê-la tanto e a ofender a sua família também, e aquilo estava lhe dilacerando, lhe matando. A única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era chorar, chorar como nunca havia chorado.

Ele tomou fôlego e passou a mão pelos cabelos platinados, desalinhando-os. Alguma coisa estava errada naquilo tudo: conhecia Weasley e sabia que se fosse em outros tempos ela, no mínimo, já o teria azarado por falar tão mal dela e de sua família, mas não era isso o que ela estava fazendo. Pelo contrário: estava chorando como uma criança recém nascida, copiosamente. A maquiagem estava toda borrada, o delineador e o rímel haviam escorrido pelo rosto, deixando-a com uma aparência estranha e com olheiras negras e profundas. Uma imagem deprimente. E a culpa era dele.

E, se talvez não fosse aquilo que ela queria lhe dizer? E se ela estivesse ali para outra coisa? Sentiu-se um completo idiota por tudo e ainda mais por fazê-la chorar daquela maneira. Queria cavar um buraco no chão e enterrar-se. Sentiu-se tão arrependido que tinha vontade de abraçá-la e beijá-la para que ela parasse de chorar. Queria ter um milhão de dúzias de rosa para lhe dar, queria ter paz para poderem fazer sexo... não, sexo realmente não era a melhor coisa a fazer naquele momento. "_Será que eu nunca mudo?"._

_- _O que foi, Virginia? – ele disse o mais cauteloso possível, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado – Você não vai se casar com o Vedder, é isso? – ela continuou soluçando – Vamos pequena, me conte o que você tinha pra contar, sim? – tentou soar o mais doce possível, para que a ruiva se acalmasse.

"_Draco seu maldito filho da puta do inferno! Eu te odeio, seu desgraçado! Seu... seu... Porque você tem de ser sempre tão precipitado, explosivo e inconseqüente?"_

Ela percebeu que ele havia parado de falar e tinha se abaixado ao lado dela, tentando acalmá-la. _"Draco Malfoy e seu gênio difícil e seu temperamento explosivo de sempre... nunca mudou, nunca vai mudar. Idiota, idiota, idiota! Imbecil loiro!_. Gina estava sentindo um ódio tão profundo que não conseguia sequer raciocinar. Mas tinha que pensar. Demorou um pouco, mas conseguiu, finalmente, organizar os pensamentos.

Sorriu mentalmente. Ela sabia que aquilo tinha sido uma possível crise de ciúmes, mesmo que ele negasse até a morte se ela perguntasse. E, ao contrario do que parecia, ela não estava mais magoada com o que ele tinha dito; agora até se sentia feliz em saber que ele se importava tanto assim com quem ela se casasse ou deixasse de casar. Mas sabia que não podia se encher de esperanças, porque pelo que estava sabendo o loiro estava vivendo com uma mulher e se mudaria em breve do país. Mas, mesmo assim, aquela súbita crise de nervos dele a havia deixado um pouco satisfeita, mas, mesmo que o pensamento já estivesse em ordem, o único impulso que o cérebro conseguia transmitir ao corpo era chorar e ter pequenos soluços e espasmos musculares.

Controlou-se o máximo que podia e engoliu o choro, afinal, estava fazendo um papelão e tanto na frente do loiro e não queria que a última coisa que ele lembrasse dela era que fora uma menininha bobona e chorona. Quanto tempo havia passado? Um, dois minutos? Uma hora? Um dia? Não sabia, e nem queria saber. Inclinou-se para pegar seu espelho na bolsa, para avaliar o estrago na maquiagem, já esquecendo que ele ainda estava ali, e deparou-se com Draco ali, fitando-a num olhar preocupado e sinceramente pesaroso.

- Er... desculpe, ruiva, acho que eu entendi tudo errado, não? – ele perguntou hesitante – Eu tenho andado muito nervoso ultimamente e bem confuso, você sabe...

- Tudo bem, Draco. Eu também tenho estado bem estranha e com os hormônios à flor da pele – ela disse – e sim, você entendeu tudo errado, meu caro... agora olhe a merda que você me fez fazer! Estou parecendo uma gótica imbecil que gosta de fazer carinhas tristes!

Ela disse enquanto se olhava no espelho e sorriu para ele, que acabou não correspondendo.

- Me desculpe mesmo, mas é que, quando eu estou perto de você, eu fico louco, entende? – ele disse em um tom desesperado, apaixonado e arrependido.

Ela sorriu para ele, achando graça daquela situação vexatória e tentando se convencer de que aquele ali era, sim, Draco Malfoy. Olhou-o novamente; ainda estava ajoelhado.

- Entendo... entendo porque eu também perco a razão perto de você.

Ao ouvir isso o loiro percebeu o quão perto estavam um do outro e notou como os cabelos ruivos dela cheiravam bem e o quão branca e pontilhada de sardas a pele dela era. A ruiva também percebeu a extrema proximidade dos dois. Ela não queria afastar-se e também não conseguia; era como se ele fosse feito de imã que a atraía todas as vezes que chegavam perto demais um do outro.

- Eu vou embora pequena, embora pra bem longe e você nunca mais vai me ver – ele disse tentando continuar com uma linha de raciocínio lógica antes que fizesse alguma besteira. As palavras saíram de maneira forçada. Não, não era aquilo que ele queria dizer, de maneira alguma. Queria dizer que iriam ficar juntos para sempre, que haviam sido feitos um para o outro, que... Gina interrompeu seu pensamento.

- Eu sei Draco, eu sei... – estava hipnotizada pelo olhar cinza dele, um olhar que transmitia insegurança, e ela sabia que a segurança dele era ela. – e sei também que você já tem outra. Eu não faço mais parte da sua vida, não é?

Ele assustou-se; não sabia que ela andava tão informada assim sobre ele, mas, também, ela era amiga da mulher de Zabini, como poderia não ser informada?

- É eu tenho... – ele sussurrou – mas você sabe Virginia, que eu não amo a outra, não sabe?

Ela se assustou com aquela pergunta dele, mas não queria pensar nisso.Tinha que sair dali antes que fizesse besteira, ou melhor ,antes que fizesse aquilo que mais queria: beijá-lo, amá-lo, possuí-lo, tê-lo para si.

Como se Draco adivinhasse o que ela estava pensando, aproximou-se sem deixar espaço para que a ruiva escapasse e ,sem dizer mais nada, beijou-a. Um beijo sôfrego, um beijo que _precisava_ acontecer.

"_Merlim!O que eu estou fazendo? Estou beijando o Draco! Eu só posso estar ficando louca, só posso! Ai que vontade de chorar! Ai, que vontade de trepar! Ai..."_

O turbilhão de pensamentos que invadia a cabeça dos dois era dos mais variados, mas nada importava. Não até o momento em que Gina resolveu empurrar Draco para longe de si e cair em prantos de novo.

- Vá embora AGORA, Draco! Vá e seja feliz seja lá com quem for! Me esqueça,ok? – ela estava berrando, de pé. Ele tentou argumentar, mas ela o interrompeu, gritando mais alto e saindo correndo logo em seguida – Me esqueça Malfoy!

- Merda,Virginia! – o loiro gritou chutando o ar enquanto soltava o ar e bagunçava os cabelos.

A ruiva saiu correndo e nem notou os olhares sobre si; subiu as escadas centrais e entrou correndo no quarto em que estava durante a tarde com Samantha. Se jogou na cama e ficou ali o resto da noite.

Por que as coisas tinham de ser tão confusas e complicadas quando o assunto era ela e Draco Malfoy? Não sabia! E não sabia também porque o tinha mandado ir embora e a deixar em paz, afinal, tudo o que ela queria era ele ao seu lado e, assim, a criança poderia nascer feliz, certo?

Parecia que não...

E tentando não pensar mais nisso adormeceu. Um sono intranqüilo, com pesadelos, mas, mesmo assim, um sono. Virginia Weasley tinha seus próprios fantasmas para lhe atormentar e não queria que Draco Malfoy fosse mais um deles.

-

Sophie continuava no mesmo local, estática. Estava ficando tarde e Draco não dera nem sinal de vida. Sim, ela errou; deveria ter ido ao casamento, mesmo correndo o risco de encontrar Rogier.

Se algo acontecesse a Draco, ela não sabia o que faria...

Não, ela sabia sim.

Pegou o telefone e discou.

- Telefonista?

- Sim – disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Ligue-me com Nickolas Kapranos, em Atenas, Grécia.

- Pode repetir o nome, por gentileza?

Ela repetiu. Nick poderia ajudar-lhe.

Pensou em Draco novamente. Não poderia levá-lo consigo. Tinha que sair da Inglaterra. E tinha que ser agora.

-

Ele tinha visto quando o loiro havia se levantado e ido na direção da ruiva. Não poderia vacilar, ou então os dois fariam as pazes e seus planos iriam por água a baixo, sem contar também que não queria abrir mão dela, não agora...

Resolveu segui-los e, se fosse necessário, interferiria na conversa. O importante era que eles não fizessem as pazes e que o loiro não soubesse da criança, pois, se ficasse sabendo, provavelmente resolveria ficar perto da ruiva e não era isso que o moreno queria.

Ela tinha que ficar sozinha, à mercê dele. Apoiou-se atrás de uma árvore à uma distância razoável e dali ouviu toda a conversa. Por pouco não se denunciou quando percebeu que os dois estavam se beijando. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquele beijo havia despertado uma fúria que há muito não vinha à tona, desde que a outra havia fugido, mas graças à sua ruiva tudo acabou bem.

E ao vê-la sair dali correndo e gritando para que o outro a esquecesse, o conhecido bicho ronronante ressurgiu e, após analisar o Malfoy tendo uma espécie de ataque de loucura por causa do ocorrido, decidiu que deveria sair dali e consolar a mulher que devia estar agora aos prantos.

Demorou algum tempo para que a encontrasse e, quando isso aconteceu, pôde notar que ela realmente havia chorado muito, mas, felizmente agora estava dormindo. Sentia-se feliz por agora ter certeza de que não importasse o que acontecesse, teria a ruiva só para si. Olhou para ela novamente; a barriga já estava bem destacada. A barriga que carregava um filho que não era seu, um filho que teria seu sobrenome, mas não teria seu sangue. Teria o sangue de um Malfoy, um maldito Malfoy! Lucius era tão ridículo quanto seu filho, e os dois teriam o mesmo destino no que dependesse de David.

Uma onda de fúria lhe atingiu e ele não teve dúvidas.

Desceu a escada correndo, torcendo para que o outro ainda estivesse ali; estava! Ele foi se aproximando e enfiou a mão por dentro do terno, apalpando a arma com silenciador. Parou em frente ao loiro, que olhou-o assustado, ainda mais quando Rogier, ou melhor, David puxou a arma e colocou-a na sua testa.

- E, então, Draco Malfoy, como vai Sophie?

**N.A.:** _Arthur: _Olá, pessoal! Cá estou eu de novo, escrevendo sobre mais um capítulo que, na minha modesta opinião, é o melhor até agora (e o maior também, diga-se de passagem! Hahahah). Espero que vocês gostem do que eu e a tia fizemos! Não é uma reviravolta tão grande quanto a que aconteceu no capítulo anterior, mas, com certeza, é uma continuação excelente!

Dessa vez a minha contribuição foi um pouco menor, pois a Treice fez 70 do capítulo, mas tenho certeza de que vocês vão reconhecer o meu "estilo" aí! Hahahahaha

Espero que vocês gostem dos novos rumos e surpresas que nós preparamos pra vocês!

E, a propósito, essa porcaria aqui tinha que ficar comendo os espaços entre os intervalos no texto, né? VTNC! (Arthur num momento mal educado hahah).

Um FELIZ NATAL e um próspero Ano Novo! Que Deus abençoe a todos! D

E não se esqueçam das reviews, que eu também gosto de receber! Hahahaha

_Treice: _Uow! Eu demorei, mas voltei e com um capítulo enorrrrrrrmeeeeee e muito, muito bom, diga-se de passagem! D

Ahhh e o que será q vocês vão achar, hein?? Porque eu quero, preciso e necessito de reviews, principalmente se elas vierem com opiniões e idéias de como o próximo capítulo deve vir e como eu devo acabar a fic, porque daqui pra frente tudo pode acontecer!

Gostaria de pedir imensas desculpas pela demora, mas foi muito sem querer, porque mais da metade do capítulo estava pronto e então eu mandei pro sócio (Arthur) betar e dar os toques dele e, então, isso só foi acontecer essa semana! huahauhau

Não que não seja minha culpa também a demora, mas ele colaborou, e muito, com isso. p

Mas enfim! Espero que vocês curtam muito esse capítulo que foi feito com muito carinho e dedicação, e não desistam de mim e nem da fic, porque as postagens estão mais demoradas, mas elas vem, ok??

E, olha só, essa veio justo perto do Natal! huahauhauahuahua

Aproveitando...um Feliz Natal pra vocês e um perfeito 2008!

Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou e principalmente a do meu coração, a Dani, que sempre me cobra! Tá aí, Dani, esse capítulo é seu!

Cuidem-se! Trê


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Premonição

**Capítulo 13: Desaparecidos**

Killie estava sobressaltada. Ela era o tipo de mulher que possuía senso de premonição e confiava totalmente nele, por isso tinha gasto tanto tempo na escola com aulas e exercícios de Adivinhação. Por muitas vezes em sua vida fora esse senso que lhe salvara de muitas situações embaraçosas, confusões, paixões avassaladoras... Ele só não a salvara do sex appeal de Draco Malfoy, mas, dessa vez, sua intuição lhe dizia que uma desgraça estava para acontecer na vida de seu amado. Ela logo pensou em acidentes de carro, magia negra, morte, enfim, em tudo que era possível. Preocupou-se demasiadamente, afinal, ela não era necrófila para transar com cadáveres...

Ela terminou de lavar o rosto e escutou uma das músicas da Madonna ser executada na pista de dança. Pegou a base e o pó-compacto e retocou a maquiagem. Mais uma camada de rímel e, pronto, ela poderia voltar para a festa e se esbaldar na pista. Mas o sentimento incômodo permanecia. Decidiu, então, procurar Draco e se insinuar mais um pouco para ele. Ela o vira entornando várias doses de bebida e, por estar bêbado, a chance de ter uma ereção por ela era muito maior.

Saiu procurando-o, e avistou-o de longe. David, o namorado de Gina, estava apontando uma arma para a testa de seu amado.

-

Samantha estava alvoroçada! O baile já havia começado e ela já havia tirado o vestido de noiva, mas Gina havia desaparecido. Ela procurou por David e não o viu, nem a Draco, e começou a ficar preocupada.

-Algum problema, meu amor? – Blaise perguntou.

-Na verdade, sim... não consigo achar Gina! Ela estava ali, na mesa, com David, agora mesmo, e sumiu... Será que ela foi ao banheiro? – E Sam saiu em direção ao lado direito do salão, atrás da desaparecida.

Blaise ficou preocupado também. Draco estava se mordendo de ciúmes de Gina com David, e as bebidas que ele havia tomado definitivamente não iriam ajudá-lo a controlar-se. Se os três se encontrassem as conseqüências poderiam ser sérias. Ficou tentando lembrar onde ele havia visto o loiro pela última vez, quando Laura, uma das ex-amantes do Malfoy aproximou-se.

-Você viu o Draco por aí, Blaise? – a Miss Universo inquiriu.

-Estava procurando-o nesse momento! Ele estava ali, naquela mesa, mas agora...

-Vou procurá-lo, então. Por falar nele, é verdade que ele está morando com outra mulher? – a beldade perguntou.

-É sim, Laura, mas é só um caso passageiro... Ele ama outra. Lamento por você, sei o quanto gostaria de estar ao lado dele ainda...

-Uma pena realmente, mas isso não me magoa mais... E, a propósito, você sabe qual é o nome dela?

-É Sophie. Ela é muito bonita, por sinal – o recém-casado respondeu, na tentativa de deixar a miss menos constrangida.

Laura tomou um choque. _Só _podia ser _aquela_ Sophie. Não podia ser apenas um engano, uma coincidência besta. Ela resolveu apurar mais.

-E você sabe o nome completo dela, Blaise?

O moreno achou estranha a curiosidade da moça, e, por um instante fitou-a bem nos olhos, procurando uma resposta, mas nada encontrou. Laura era uma estátua romana: linda e petrificada.

-Acho que é Sophie Rajoult, ou uma coisa assim. Ela é francesa, mas eu não a conheço pessoalmente, somente falei com ela por telefone.

O coração de Laura disparou. Então era mesmo Sophie, a mulher de Rogier. E só de pensar que o médico estava ali, naquela festa! Ela não poderia perder a oportunidade de subir na escala da Arianos. Precisava encontrá-lo rapidamente e contar-lhe que sabia do paradeiro de Sophie! Só teria que tomar cuidado para não revelar os planos de Nickolas Kapranos, mas ela seria uma boa atriz dessa vez. Assim, quando ele se tornasse presidente da seita, com certeza iria abençoá-la e ela teria mais poder. Falou para o esposo de Samantha:

-Francesas são mulheres de classe, mas de pouca inteligência – desdenhou.

-Você é quem pensa! – Blaise deu risada.

Ela virou-se e foi embora, sem nem ao menos agradecer, pois precisava achar o Presidente. Mas Zabini não notara a falta de educação, pois ele estava procurando um certo rapaz loiro sumido.

-

Ela saiu da lareira. Já estava tudo certo com Kapranos. Ela queria levar Draco consigo, para usá-lo como escudo caso algo saísse errado, mas a possibilidade, por mais remota que fosse, de encontrar Rogier, vulgo David, era impensável e sua conseqüência seria a término de sua vida. Sophie pensava em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas não conseguia pensar em nada realmente. A única certeza que tinha é que Nickolas Kapranos mandaria seu jatinho particular pegá-la e um segurança para garantir tudo, assim, ela teria a chance de sobreviver. Em menos de trinta minutos ela deveria estar voando para a Grécia, onde ela pretendia viver o resto de seus dias, sempre sob a tutela do grego.

Nickolas era um poderoso magnata do petróleo e um grande empresário de jogadores de quadribol, uma das pessoas mais influentes dos dois mundos. Suas opiniões sobre economia e política tiravam e colocavam pessoas no poder ao redor do globo com a mesma facilidade com que ele trocava de vestes. Possuía um patrimônio gigantesco que talvez nem pudesse ser contado. E Kapranos era mais um dos membros da Arianos que ansiava pela vaga que era ocupada por Rogier.

O plano era muito simples: chegando até Sophie, se chegava até Rogier. Alguns feitiços dariam fim neles, tudo no mais completo sigilo, e, logo, Nick poderia ser presidente. Tudo ficou mais fácil quando Sophie procurou-o. Ela poupou-lhe o uso de detetives e de capangas, por isso teria uma morte rápida e indolor. Talvez um Avada... Não antes de possuí-la, claro. Apesar de já ter mais de _50_ anos de idade, Sophie aparentava 30, graças às cirurgias e feitiços rejuvenescedores que Rogier fazia nela (e que ele também fazia em si mesmo), e, além disso, a francesa era um furacão na cama. Nick não passava uma noite com ela desde que ele fora indicado para ser tesoureiro, nove anos antes. Ele sempre fora apaixonado por ela.

A única preocupação do empresário era que ela trouxesse Draco Malfoy consigo, mas Laura, uma de suas amantes (e ex-amante de Draco também) iria cuidar para que o sonserino não arredasse pé de Londres e, assim, Sophie pudesse vir sozinha. Mas o esforço seria totalmente desnecessário, pois o destino havia conspirado a seu favor. Agora ele só precisaria aguardar Sophie ali mesmo em seu escritório, com uma taça de champagne e uma dose extra de sensualidade. Olhou-se no espelho; sessenta anos, mas um corpo em dia e um rosto ainda muito bonito. Seria uma ótima noite, com certeza, e no dia seguinte os corpos de Sophie e Rogier seriam jogados em algum esgoto de Atenas.

-

Ele precisava retomar as rédeas da sua vida. O furacão Virginia havia passado e causado muita destruição, mas já era hora de reorganizar tudo (e procurar uma nova paixão, quem sabe?). Ainda estava na casa de Ron e Hermione quando decidiu que iria fazer uma viagem. Pensava em viajar enquanto tomava café, conversava sobre quadribol, falava sobre o avanço do mundo trouxa e elogiava a educação dos seus sobrinhos postiços. Pediu uma muda de roupas emprestada, despediu-se da família sem dizer para onde ia (e sob muitos convites para dormir ali) e saiu.

Ele ainda não sabia para onde viajaria, só sabia que tinha que chegar logo ao aeroporto, ou não conseguiria lugar em avião nenhum. Dinheiro ele tinha, e finalmente a empolgação e a vontade haviam substituído o abatimento e a preguiça. Pegou-se pensando em Gina, em como ela era doce anos antes, em como faziam amor e em como o relacionamento deles acabara, mas não permitiu que uma lágrima sequer escorresse de seu rosto. Iria partir do zero novamente. Quando voltasse de viagem talvez mudasse de bairro, de cidade, de país... Talvez se candidatasse a algum cargo político, ou talvez não. Enfim, possuía uma infinidade de possibilidades e outra infinidade de desejos, sonhos e fetiches que ele nunca havia feito por falta de oportunidade, ou de coragem, ou os dois.

Chegou ao aeroporto e ficou olhando os destinos possíveis: Itália, Alemanha, França, Emirados Árabes, Brasil, Grécia... Grécia? Sim, era isso! Precisava de uma viagem à Grécia antes de reconstruir sua vida. Admirar as ruínas e toda a história e bagagem cultural que o país exibia seria um alimento poderoso para sua alma! Além disso, as gregas tinham fama de serem muito fogosas, e, ultimamente, ele andava com um fogo desconcertante. Dirigia-se até o balcão de uma das companhias com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto quando ele a viu passar, apressada, para a área de embarque.

Cabelos aloirados até a cintura, com franja na maçã do rosto, expressão iluminada, olhos verdes cintilantes, corpo torneado, classe e elegância. Sim, era ela mesma, a mulher que ele havia visto dirigindo um Alfa Romeo Brera dias antes, a mulher que havia lhe encantado sem que ele a visse por mais de cinco segundos!

Era a chance dele! Não perdeu tempo e foi se aproximando da beldade. Ela andava rápido demais para uma pessoa que usava salto alto e carregava uma grande bolsa ao lado do corpo, mas isso não o impediu de falar com ela. Quando ele ia dizer "_Oi"_, a mulher perguntou algo para a assistente da área de embarque, que meneou a cabeça negativamente. Então ela virou-se e, como que por mágica, olhou-o bem no fundo dos olhos, piscando demorada e sensualmente em seguida, os olhos cravados nos seus, verde com verde. Ele estendeu a mão e disse:

-Muito prazer em conhecê-la. Meu nome é Harry Potter.

Com brilho no olhar ela disse:

-O prazer é todo meu, senhor Potter. Meu nome é Sophie, Sophie Rajoult.

-

Sam encontrou Gina no quarto, dormindo. Ela percebeu que a ruiva havia chorado muito. Gina movimentava-se bastante e falava frases desconexas e palavras soltas. "_Pesadelos"_, pensou Samantha. No fundo ela estava com dó de Virginia. Sua amiga só se metia em confusões ultimamente... Namorava um cara que ela não gostava e estava grávida de um ser insensível, arrogante e desprezível.Além disso, tinha um ex que não saía do seu pé e também uma amiga que a fez andar por todas as lojas de noivas de Londres... As coisas realmente estavam bem ruins para Gina, mas Sam acreditava realmente que a vida da ruivinha iria entrar nos eixos e todas as situações embaraçosas iriam se resolver.

Pensou em David e como devia ser difícil para ele conviver com Gina amando Draco e esperando um filho do loiro. Pensou em Harry e também ficou com pena dele... Tanto amor por Virginia, e agora não-correspondido. Pensou em Draco, um bêbado infeliz, e também teve dó dele. Então pensou em si mesma. Uma noiva linda, com um marido lindo, uma festa linda e uma vida inteira juntos pela frente. Ficou imaginando o nascimento do seu primeiro filho, a primeira palavra, a primeira visita à EuroDisney... isso lembrou-a que a festa continuava e, mais importante, que a festa _precisava _dela! Arrumou os cabelos da amiga no lado do rosto, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e olhou-a ternamente, enquanto o sono de Gina se acalmava, como se sua presença fosse a responsável pela paz da amiga. Sentiu-se mais feliz ainda. Levantou-se da beira da cama e saiu do quarto.

Enquanto descia as escadas, ouviu dois tiros, um seguido do outro. Samantha desmaiou.

-

FLASHBACK

_Desceu a escada correndo, torcendo para que o outro ainda estivesse ali; estava! Ele foi se aproximando e enfiou a mão por dentro do terno, apalpando a arma com silenciador. Parou em frente ao loiro, que olhou-o assustado, ainda mais quando Rogier, ou melhor, David puxou a arma e colocou-a na sua testa._

_- E, então, Draco Malfoy, como vai Sophie?_

Rogier olhava no fundo dos olhos de Draco Malfoy, enquanto o loiro estava parado, imóvel e inexpressivo, ainda sem responder sua pergunta. Assim que o namorado de Gina apontou-lhe a arma ele entrou em estado de choque e não conseguia mais concatenar os pensamentos. Por que David estava fazendo aquilo com ele? Tudo bem que ele de fato havia procurado Gina e a havia beijado, mas isso não era motivo para uma ameaça de assassinato. Mas logo Draco foi se acalmando. Ele estava na festa de casamento de Zabini e David jamais correria o risco de ir para a prisão por seu assassinato, afinal, isso implicaria perder Gina para sempre. Não foi o suficiente para acalmá-lo, mas sim para que ele pudesse ordenar o turbilhão de pensamentos e analisar melhor a situação em que estava metido. Se fosse em outros tempos, talvez ele acabasse com o outro antes mesmo de alguém perceber o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto pensava nisso, o candidato a assassino disse:

-Eu sempre admirei uma coisa em vocês Malfoys.

Draco possuía um brilho estranhamente frio no olhar, um medo do inesperado, ao responder.

-O que é que você poderia admirar em mim?

A arma continuava apontada para o centro de sua testa.

-A coragem. Seu pai era um homem de muita coragem, e parece que você herdou essa característica. Admirável, mas ela será pouco útil quando você estiver com a cabeça arrombada.

Draco estava com medo. Ele começou a falar automaticamente, sem pensar.

-Se tudo isso é pela Weasley, Vedder, pode ficar com ela. Acho que até Merlim sabe que não temos mais nada. Eu estou com a Sophie, nós vamos embora para a Grécia amanhã. Eu nunca mais vou ver a Virginia... vo-você não precisa cometer nenhuma loucura por isso.

Rogier estava se interessando pelo que Draco estava dizendo. Ele sabia que Sophie estava morando na casa dos Malfoy, mas não fazia idéia de que ela estivesse planejando fugir para a Grécia. Quando ele falou, sua voz era cavernosa:

-Grécia, é? É muito próxima daqui, não acha? Creio que se mandar vocês dois para o inferno as chances de que você me atrapalhe novamente serão drasticamente reduzidas.

Ele estava mais confuso agora. O que David tinha a ver com Sophie? Por que Sophie fora atrás justamente _dele_?

FLASHBACK (capítulo 11)

_Daquele momento em diante, ela contou alguns dos mais terríveis segredos que ele já tivera notícia em sua vida._

_Contou como era tratada feito uma cadela pelo ex-marido (que ainda era marido, na verdade), e agradeceu por ele, Draco, estar sendo tão bom para ela e não a estar tratando feito um objeto._

_Contou sobre uma organização neonazista chamada Arianos que queria dizimar os não puros (incluindo cor de pele e poderes mágicos) do mundo. Deu detalhes de membros, planos e datas. Falou sobre os níveis de poder dentro da seita, e contou que um dos ex-presidentes da seita fora ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Lucio Malfoy. Aliás, fora assim que ela conhecera Draco, já que seu ex-marido era um dos participantes da seita. E era justamente por isso que ela estava em Londres, __fugida, __exatamente porque se recusara a participar da seita._

_Contou que estava correndo perigo e acabara envolvendo Draco naquilo tudo, sem querer... Mas ela o amava e não teve outra escolha. Pediu perdão para ele e, já esperando ser chutada, por justa causa, começou a pedir perdão novamente. Disse que os dias que passara com ele haviam sido perfeitos, e ela nunca estivera tão feliz, mas agora tinha que ir embora da Inglaterra. Abriu sua bolsa e tirou uma passagem de avião para a Grécia. Iria viver em Atenas, onde tinha muitos conhecidos poderosos que a iriam proteger da seita._

_Partiria dali a uma semana. Já em clima de despedida, disse que havia arrumado as malas na noite seguinte e que naquele dia iria sair da casa de Draco para ir para um hotel qualquer, onde ele não pudesse ser envolvido e, portanto, não tivesse que passar por nada ruim._

_Draco a interrompeu, com a voz forte e disse._

_-Por que você está chorando, Sophie? E onde acha que vai sem mim? Estamos nessa juntos._

Nesse momento, Draco teve um clarão. É claro, só podia ser! David era membro da Arianos e estava atrás de Sophie, logo, atrás dele também! Havia uma possibilidade, portanto, dele se manter vivo! Começou a falar:

-David, Sophie já me falou sobre você.

Rogier ficou interessado e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-É mesmo? E o que foi que ela te falou? – ele temia que Draco dissesse que sabia que ele era o marido de Sophie e que seu nome verdadeiro era Rogier.

-Ela me falou sobre a Arianos, e disse que estava sendo caçada...

Rogier perguntou, calmamente:

-Só isso?

Draco acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Mesmo que o loiro só soubesse disso, ele já sabia demais e, agora, sua morte era realmente necessária. Ninguém que soubesse da Arianos e não fizesse parte da seita poderia ficar vivo. David apertou o cão do revólver com o dedão e mirou no centro da testa de Draco. O indicador já estava pronto para pressionar o gatilho, quando ambos ouviram duas vozes femininas gritarem, simultaneamente:

-Draco!

Rogier, instintivamente, virou-se e deu um tiro em Laura e outro em Killie.

**NA: **_Arthur_: Oi pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado da continuação que eu e a Treice demos para a festa de casamento.

Sim, esse capítulo foi bem curtinho, mas creio que tenha sido uma boa continuação para a "rede" que nós dois armamos para a fic. Infelizmente ela terminará em breve (talvez mais dois ou três capítulos), mas ela não ficará abandonada até lá!

Como podem perceber, dessa vez nós a atualizamos mais cedo (só onzemeses de espera, contra um ano da última vez – hauhauhauhau), mas, prometo, antes de acabar o ano o capítulo 14 sairá do forno (não anotem minhas promessas, não é sempre que eu as cumpro! – hauhauhauhau). Ah, eu quis dizer o _ano que vem_, 2009. HAUHAUHAUHAU

Bom, brincadeiras à parte, espero que tenham gostado e que continuem lendo! Agradecimento especial para a Dani, que escreve reviews maravilhosas que eu sempre leio quando estou desanimado! Obrigado!

Abraços e beijos!

_Treice_: Meoos Deuses! Como demorou, hein?! huahauhua

Mas tá aí, cap novo, cheio de emoção e tudo o mais!

O que foi isso? Sophie sempre vaca encontrando o Harry, David mostrando as garras e o Draco tremendo na base, pode?! Coisa do Arthur que dessa vez fez o cap todinho e eu só coloquei o dedo aqui e ali. RS

O próximo só vem sabe-se lá quando porque agora pra completar ainda tenho tendinite e bursite pra atrapalhar um pouco, como se não bastasse a falta de tempo...huahauhaua

Mas enfim!

Espero que gostem, ok?

See ya!


End file.
